The More I Hate You, The More I Love You
by Fighting for Words
Summary: Massie & Claire are supermodels, Alicia is the new Shakira, Kristen plays soccer, Dylan hosts MTV shows. When they meet up with the boys in Malibu, things could get ugly. Takes place when the PC is older. Now complete! Check out sequel " Nobody But You".
1. Chapter 1: Runway shows and shakey toes

**These are what the Clique characters now look like.**

Massie Block: Alessandra Ambroiso Derek Harrington: **(young)** David Beckam

Alicia Rivera: Christian Serratos Josh Hotz: Nick Jonas

Claire Lyons: Gemma Ward Cam Fisher: Orlando Bloom **(with blackish brown hair)**

Kristen Gregory: Blake Lively Chris Plovert: **(an older version)** of Daniel Randcliff with glasses

Dylan Marvil: Kate Walsh **(a little younger) ** Kemp Hurley: Bret Farve **(the football player)**

**Ok so now that you know what the characters look like, here is what they are doing now. Oh and just so you know, everyone is 22. Also Josh dumped Alicia in 8th grade for Duh-livia.**

Massie Block: Massie is a famous supermodel, and her dad is now buying her, her own fashion label for her b-day. Ever since Skye's party, Massie and the PC have been single, and lost touch with the guys. Claims she is over Derrington, but it looks like she might just change her mind when she sees him again. Lives in NYC but has other houses all over the world.

Alicia Rivera: Alicia is the new Shakira. She sings and dances in spanish and english. She is currently single, and lives in NYC. Alicia is still not over what Josh did to her.

Claire Lyons: Claire is a supermodel/actress. Her and Massie are closer than ever, but she is still secretly mourning over Cam. Lives in NYC with Massie and Alicia.

Kristen Gregory: Kristen is a Pro-soccer player for the USA girls team. Kristen is totally over Griffin, but what happens when she ends up playing against his new girlfriend in a soccer match? Kris travels around everywhere, but mostly lives in NYC.

Dylan Marvil: Dylan was running the _Daily Grind, _but decided to be a host for MTV's _TRL._ After Kemp and Plovert kept sending her pig pics, she lost a lot of weight and is currently a size 2. Lives in Malibu, California and has an apartment in NYC.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own any of the actors/models that are mention in this story. Oh yeah and um same diff with the designers I mention! Enjoy!**

** Backstage of the Versace Runway show,**

** Friday, 6:30 p.m.**

Massie Block flipped through a _Vogue_magazine while Debbie, the hairstylist, curled her hair. Massie turned the page only to see a picture of herself and Claire modeling some YSL mini dresses, that exposed their long, slender legs. " Ugh, I look terrible in this picture! I knew they should have put the yellow dress on me! I told them that orange was NOT my color!" Massie grumbled to Claire who was sitting next to her getting her hair curled for the show. Claire wrinkled her eyebrows sympethetically and said," Oh, you don't look that bad. Remember how ugly I looked in that Chanel ad in Allure? I had a fever so my nose was really red? I looked like rudolf that creepy reighdeer!" Massie and Claire both doubled over in hysterics at the sight of the picture.

Massie smiled affectionantly at Claire. Leave it top Claire to cheer her up. Thats one of the reasons that Massie and Claire were such good friends. "Massie! Snap out of it! I said its time for you to get your first outfit on! The show starts in 20 minutes, and your the first one on the catwalk!" screamed Bernard, the bossy assistant runway manager. Massie and Claire exchanged an eyeroll."Ugh! Bernard, do you have any idea how hard it was for Donatella to get ahold of me?! Thats right! I am VERY busy, and now that you finally have me, I expect to be treated like the royalty I am!"Massie said defiantly. Bernard was about to say something to Massie but Massie was gone before he could say anything else. He walked away in a huff. The sight made Claire laugh.

Just then Claire remembered who else would have thought that this was funny. Cam. The name made Claire stop laughing, and remember the last thing he said to her in 9th grade. "_Claire! Stop following me! Nikki won't like it. She was already mad at me for sitting next to you in math class! I'm over you! In fact i've been over you for 2 years already!" _ The words that stuck in Claire's head everytime she heard his name. And it had all happened because of Nikki. In 8th grade she had moved to Westchester, her and Cam had been together ever since. After that day Claire had just backed off, but every now and then she would think of him.

"Claire! You are just like that girl Massie! Go change!" Bernard was back and yelling at everyone again. Once Bernard had turned his back to her, she stuck her tongue out at him. She then got up and put on her first outfit. Massie must have noticed her face was sad because she said,"Kuh-laire! What is wrong?! You look sad again! What did Bernard say to you?! I swear if says one more thing I will-" Claire cut her off by laughing and saying, "Massie! Chill! Its fine. Its nothing. Really." Massie arched one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "Well you better be fine, because I invited Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Oh, and Kristen invited Kemp and Kemp is bringing some of his friends." Claire stopped breathing. "Y-you mean like Cam?! A-and Derek?!" Massie gave her a critical look. "Yeah. Why? Puh-lease tell me that you are over Cam?!" Claire turned red."O-of course I'm over Cam! Its j-just that it was a surprise y'know." Claire's eyes filled with worry, which made her bright blue eyes go navy.

Massie pulled Claire behind a rack of clothing. "Listen. I saw Derek earlier and I kinda have a crush on him again." Massie bit her bottom lip. "Claire you have got to help me! What if I lode my cool on the runway?! Ohmigawd! That could totally happen!" Claire had never seen Massie so desperate. "Massie! What happened to that girl who turned Conner Foley down to a date last week?! Its fine! You will do perfect like you always do! I mean how do you think I feel?! Cam and I haven't spoken since 9th grade when he told me off!" Claire immediately regretted what she had said about Cam. Massie just looked at her blankly. Shoot! Claire said to herself. But to her surprise, Massie smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank gawd that you are just as stressed as me. I though I was all alone! We will rock their worlds so hard with our beauty, that they will beg for us! Now lets go show them how its done!" Claire instantly felt better. They both walked back together.


	2. Chapter 2: Catwalk castastrophe

**Versace Runway show**

**Friday, 7:00**

Derek, Cam, Josh, and Griffin, all sat at the end of the runway with Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. "So um, why are we here again?" Cam asked. "Oh, didn't Kristen tell you guys? Well Massie and Claire are in the show." Dylan said. The boys looked at each other and laughed. "Massie and Claire models? Yeah right! Haha, Dylan you are really funny!" Derek laughed. Dylan arched an eyebrow. "What is so funny about Massie and Claire being models?! They are! Just you wait and see!" Alicia said defensively. Cam and Derek laughed even harder. " Um well first, Massie and Claire are cute, but not beautiful. I mean, First Claire's face is so babyish, and it probably looks out of place with her body. Also Massie's body is skinny, but its not model skinny. It just seems like they would be weird models thats all." Derek said. Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia all exchanged an eyeroll. "Well actually i'll have you know that Massie and Claire are GORGEOUS and they are some of the most booked models in the world! Just wait and see! You will be sorry that you said that once you see them! They will make you wish that you never broke up with them!" Dylan yelled angrily. "Dylan! Chillax! Let them see for themselves." Kristen said.

"Everyone shut up! The shows starting! Massie is the first one out!" Alicia said.

All of the sudden the lights dimmed, and the Versace logo started turning. The song "Were the trees" by Asides started blasting. Massie strutted out wearing a pink and black Versace mini dress, and 4 inch white heels. Her hair was curled, and blew as she strutted. Her gaze was her signature "Catwalk gaze". When she reached the end of the runway, she struck a pose that was award worthy Derek and Cam were both so shocked that their mouths hung open.

Next was Coco Rocha, then Jessica Stam, and Hilary Rhoda. Finally, Claire strutted out wearing a red and black gown. Her soft, blond hair was in a high ponytail that was curled at the end. She had a catwalk gaze also, but hers was a little more friendly, and sweet compared to Massie's. The song playing was a song by "The Go Find" it was about a guy whose girlfriend dumped him, and he was saying that his heart was shattered, and that he was falling in love with her again. "Wow. How appropriate." Claire thought bitterly as she posed at the end of the runway.

When she looked down she saw Cam staring back at her with his mouth open. Claire couldn't help but crack a little smile of victory. The show went on for 3 more hours.

When it was finally over Dylan said, "See! I told ya! Weren't they awesome! They were beautiful! OMG did you see the way Massie posed at the end of the runway?! It was so awesome! Oh and did you see how adorable Claire was?! I almost stood up and hugged her!" Dylan and Kristen talked, while Alicia sat in between Josh and Derek. "Sooooo. Alicia. I hear that you have become quite a little Shakira. Is this true?" Josh asked. Alicia stood up and fixed her Ralph Lauren blouse dress. When she sat sown she said, "Yes it is true. And just so you know, there are Paparazzi behind you taking pictures."

Josh assumed that they were of him because he was a famous soccer player. He turned around and covered his face from the cameras. Alicia rolled her eyes. "Josh! They aren't for you idiot! They're for me! Hello, famous singer and dancer here. I think they're here for moi!" Sure enough, they started yelling, "Alicia! Alicia! Look here! Don't you wanna be in People magazine?!" Josh blushed while Alicia posed for pictures.

All of a sudden Alicia's phone vibrated, indicating that she got a text. Alicia didn't notice so Derek picked it up and read it. it was from Massie.

**Massiekur: Hey leesh! where r u??? me and C have been waiting 4 u!!! so? what did Derek/Cam have 2 say?**

Derek didn't know what to do so he, Cam, and Josh decided to have some fun with the girls.

**Holagirl: hey mass! im here with evryone. they all say hi. and derek/cam thought that u were really bad!**

**Massiekur: OMG! no way!!!! did they really?! b/c when i saw them on the catwalk, they looked like those stupid fish who can't close their mouths! lol! **

Derek and Cam giggled. "This is so fun! She has no idea that its really us texting!" Cam said.

**Holagirl: Well maybe its cuz' u were so ugly they didn't know what 2 say!!! **

**Massiekur: leesh! shut up! ok im wayyyy hotter than any of those ugly girls that Derek tried to make me jealous with!!! and u know it!! also claire is entering our convo.**

**ClaireBear: Hey Alicia! how r u? OMG! u look so pretty in ur Ralph Lauren blouse dress! i want it!! give it!! jk!**

**Holagirl: awwwww! thanx Claire! U looked ugly in ur gown. it was wayyyyy 2 flowy 4 ur anorexic body.**

Derek and Cam were now doubled over in hysterics. Cam had typed the last thing.

**Massiekur: Leesh! what is wrong with u?! do u have PMS?! u sounded fine earlier!! oh great!! now claire is crying!! see! look what you did!!! **

**Holagirl: Massie im so sorry but i had 2 tell her the truth sometime! **

**Massiekur: Kuh-laire! get ur scrawny little butt over here now!! awwww! Claire ur ruining ur eyeliner and mascara!!!**

**Claire Bear: Mass im fine, but did u see how ugly the guys got??? i mean in 7th grade they were cute but now their just plain and boring. ohhh, remember that hottie that asked me out yesterday??? well he is like 50 x hotter than cam will ever be in his life!! Oh BTW, Cam, look behind u.**

Cam turned around to see Claire, Massie, and Alicia staring at him, with their hands on their hips. Claire was giggling, Massie was giving Derek the evil eye, and Alicia had an evil smirk pasted across her face. "D-dude. Derek turn around. Dude! im serious!" Cam said. Derek turned around and froze. "Umm, h-hey M-Massie. whats up? Great job in the show." Massie's eyes narrowed. "Derek, are you crippled?" Derek just shook his head no. "Really then why are you so lame?" Massie said calmly. Derek just stood up, returned Alicia's cell phone, and left.

**Soooooo??? Do u guys like it so far??? I already have about 4 or 5 chapters done, I just need 2 make little adjustments 2 them, but it would be sooooo awesome if u guys had any ideas or criticism, and u reviewed me!!! In fact, how about this, I refuse 2 write anymore chapters until u review me!!!! **

**Kenza**


	3. Chapter 3: Plane disdane

** Claire's penthouse,**

** Upper East Side**

** Saturday, 8:00 a.m.**

Claire opened her eyes, and stared at her custom sculpted ceiling. It was a picture of a palace somewhere in Morocco. It had paintings of all sorts of jewelry , and gold items. Not to mention all the sweets that you could possibly imagine. But the thing that Claire liked most about it was the picture of the prince and princess. They were sitting next to each other and laughing. It reminded Claire of what her and Cam used to be like before they broke up. Claire always shed at least one tear every morning that she looked up at it and thought of happiness, and Cam.

Claire instantly remembered what Massie had said to her the night before, "_Claire, all you have to do is forget about him and think of something else like shopping, or going on vacation at my beach house in Malibu. You are way to good for him. You deserve someone sweeter, and hotter than him." _ Claire took Massie's advice and got up.

She decided on wearing a pair of True Religion dark wash skinny jeans, a black and white stripped shirt from Blanco, and a cream Michael Korrs cropped button down blazer. She slipped on her gold 4 inch pumps from Derek Lam, and grabbed her gold pageboy hat. For makeup she stuck to naturals, and she just combed out her long, blond hair and twist braided it so it was cascading over her left shoulder. She finally grabbed her gold hobo bag from Chanel, and walked out her door.

When she got downstairs, she decided to call Massie. Massie's speed dial number was 1. Claire hit 1. "Hello? Claire is that you?! Why didn't you call sooner!? We are leaving in like an hour! Is all your stuff packed yet?! It better be! C'mon! Everyones here already! Hurry! Oh, and Dyl wants a Peppermint Latte, Leesh wants a Chai Latte, Kris want an Eggnog Latte, and I want the usual from Starbucks." Claire quickly made a mental note of everyones orders. "Uhh, umm okay, I think I got it all down, but um does Dyl want sprinkles on her Latte?" Claire heard Massie ask Dylan. "Of course. Bye."

Claire ran into Starbucks, and was in a taxi cab with all the drinks within 10 minutes. 20 minutes later, she was running into gate D54 where she saw Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen waiting for her. When she approached them, the all grabbed for their lattes like they hadn't had a latte in 20 years. Just as Claire sat down and applied some of her favorite MAC lip gloss, the announcer said, "All boarding the flight to Malibu, California, please come immediately. We are now boarding first class."

The girls got up and boarded the flight. Dylan and Kristen sat together, and Massie and Alicia sat together, which meant that Claire had an empty seat next to her. She sat by the window so that she could sleep. Claire took out her red ipod nano video, and started listening to the song, "4 AM" by Kaskade.

Just as she had tilted her seat backwards, a young man who had a thick mass of black hair sat down next to her. She looked over and saw that one eye was green and the other blue. She then noticed that Derek, Josh, Kemp and Plovert were sitting in front of and beside her. Cam turned his head to say hello to the person next to him but stopped dead in his tracks, as he gazed at a tall, skinny blond, with piercing blue eyes.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" "I'm going to stay at Massie's beach house. What about you?" "Oh, I 'm coming out here to see Nikki. Remember her? Yeah well I'm gonna propose to her tonight. And Derek and the others just came to pass the time." Claire smiled meekly at Cam then said,"Oh. Yeah I remember her. Well have a happy marriage. 'night." And with that said, Claire closed her eyes, and hopped that this fight would be on time.


	4. Chapter 4: Starstruck, and bad luck

** Plane to Malibu, CA**

**Saturday, 9:00 a.m.**

**JFK airport, NYC**

Cam starred in awe at his ex girlfriend who was sitting right next to him. Her hair had gotten longer, and softer over the years. Also she now had the perfect face, with flawless skin, that was a health peach color. Not to mention that her once skinny, and small body, had now transformed into the body of a supermodel. Man how could I ever leave her behind like that?! And she has flawless skin. Nikki doesn't. Its cuz' she wears so much makeup. And Nikki dyed her hair black again! Now that I think about, Nikki never was really that pretty. But Claire always was. Mabey this engagement is a bad idea. I mean Claire is still single. Well I hope. Actually I'm gonna break up with Nikki. Now I want Claire! Cam thought to himself. He watched her as she slept. She looked like an angel. So peaceful. Cam swiped her ipod quickly just hear what she listened to now. She heard the song, "This is for real", by Motion City Soundtrack. Hey not bad. But just then the song switched to the song,"Apologize" by Timbaland and Onerepublic. It was marked one of her favorite songs. Just then she woke up abruptly as they took off. She looked at Cam, then her ipod, then Cam. "Uhh, umm its not what you think I didn't steal your ipod. It just...um..fell! Yeah thats right it fell and I was picking it up for you." Claire arched an eyebrow then laughed her sweet angelic laugh, and said,"Its okay Cam. I don't mind if you listen to my ipod. In fact all of the songs on there are for you." And with that said she started texting Massie. Cam stopped at a song that the lyrics were,

_I've been jumping at the tops of buildings just for you._

_My bones are shattered. My pride is Shattered._

_I'm falling in love with you with every word you say._

_I'm falling head over heals for you._

_I'm singing a song for you!_

_Please don't leave me alone!_

_Well I'm falling more in love with you every day!_

_I'm crying! Wash my dirty hands, and set me free! Ohhhhhh Oh Ohhhhh yeah!_

_Please Don't Go!_

Cam thought of all of the lyrics. Yeah that song was defiantly for him. The next song was, "Baby come back" by Vanessa Hudgens , and so on. Wow. I really did hurt her bad didn't I? Like what I said to her in 9th grade. Cam remembered how her face seemed to crumble and how she slowly backed away then ran all the way over to Massie's side to tell her everything. Of course Massie had other things on her mind, since that was about the time that Derek had started going out with some new girl Tiffany Larencram, or Tiffany Larencrap as Massie called her. In the end Claire refused to even look at Cam and when she passed him in the hall, she would just purposefully put on a blank face that was emotionless, but as soon as he left she would be smiling and laughing again. It hurt to know that she had moved on without him and was happy. Cam heard Derek call his name. He turned around. Derek texted him.

**Shortz4life: Dude Mass is wayyyy hot now! I'm starting to regret breaking up with her. what about u and C?**

**Cam+NikkLuv!: Yeah man. C got really cute over the years. And she still misses me cuz all the songs on her ipod are about people who broke up and stuff. Also decision final, NO PROPOSAL 2 NIKKI!!!!**

**Shortz4life: WHAT?! WHY?! DUDE R U INSANE?! Nikki makes the BEST scrambled eggs in the world! U CAN'T LEAVE HER! WHAT WILL I DO WHEN I WANT EGGS?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ): **

**Cam+NikkLuv!: Well im really annoyed that shes always talking about how lucky i am 2 have her. So now im letting her go 4 good. and also Mass + Claire make some mean steak and ribs! C +M made them 4 me when we were going out. (:**

**Shortz4life: R u cereal? OK then im down with that, as long as I get Mass I'm cool. (: lemme tell the boyz about u and Nikk.**

Cam decided to text Nikki.

**Cam+NikkLuv!: Nikki listen. I think that we have kinda rushed things so...I'm breaking up with u. Srry. But i like C now. Bye.**

**Nikkibabe: WHAT?! CAM FISHER U..U..IDIOT!! WELL FINE BUT I'LL HAVE U KNOW THAT I'M GONNA GET U AND Claire 4 THIS SOONER OR LATER!!! JUST U WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON C! I'M GONNA SKIN HER ALIVE!!!!! U'LL REGRET THIS!!! I HATE U!!**

Cam rolled his eyes and sighed. Claire was happy again for some reason. She held up her customized pink swarkoski crystal Envy, and looked at a text. Her big blue eyes got even bigger once they read it. Claire texted something back really quickly. before the flight attendant came around with snacks and drinks. "What can I get for you?" asked a flight attendant who was wearing a wayyy to tight skirt, and blazer, with her dirty blond hair was cut into a short bob, that looked out of place on her round face. She had obviously suffered from acne because she had crevasses in her skin. She blushed when she saw how cute Cam was, and how pretty Claire was. Cam looked up and flashed a quick smile. "Uh, I'll have a pepsi, and some skittles." Cam said. The attendant looked at Claire. Claire said in a very sweet voice," I'll have a vitamin water, and do you have gummies? If you do I 'll have some, thanks." The flight attendant looked at Claire, arched an eyebrow, and looked down to her body. "Uh, are you sure that you want gummies? I mean they will ruin your pretty shape." Cam looked up from his pepsi surprised at her comment. Claire blushed and said," I'm sure that your right, but they are my guilty pleasure." The flight attendant was in the middle of pouring her vitamin water into a cup when she suddenly looked up and stared wildly at Claire. "Wait...your...C-Claire L-Lyons the famous supermodel! Oh my gosh! Can I please have your autograph?! You are sooo pretty! And just like the tabloids say, your skin is perfect, your body is insanely thin, and your so nice! OMG what designers are you wearing?! Is that Michael Korrs?! Gawd! You are so lucky you can afford him! How much makeup are you wearing?! OMG you have a natural glow!" Cam's eyes grew wide. Claire was famous?! Why didn't he know that?! And how unprofessional is it to go insane over a celebrity? Claire just giggled a little then said,"Sure. And I'm wearing Michael Korrs, True Religion, and Blanco. Actually currently the only makeup I'm wearing, is Rimmel London true lash mascara, and gold eyeshadow." The attendant was now taking notes on a napkin. Claire looked at Massie desperately. Massie winked and said to the attendant," Hey! Whats wrong with you?! Just because she is famous doesn't mean that you have to crowd her! Now get back to your job! That was totally inappropriate! Say your sorry now! And before you even go there, yes I'm Massie Block, and yes she is Alicia Rivera, she is indeed the famous soccer player Kristen Gregory, and she is the girl who is hosting TRL all the time, Dylan Marvil. Now I'm thirsty! Get me a vitamin water ASAP!" The flight attendant blushed, and glared at Massie, before handing Claire the water and gummies. She practically threw Massie's order at her. Claire smiled and giggled softly as the attendant left. She then looked at Massie and said, "You may be 22 years old, but you still have the power to boss everyone around, and get what you want! Ha ha!" Massie smiled a genuine smile that Cam had never seen. "Well naturally Kuh-laire! Where have you been for the last 11 years of my life? I always get what I want, don't I Leesh?" Alicia looked up and nodded in agreement. She then looked nervously at Josh. Then she said,"How did _they_ get on the plane? And Claire why are you sitting next to _him _?! Also has anyone seen my Palm Pilot ? I can't find it, and it has all the lyrics for my new song,"Rio De Janeiro Alicia Si Alicia Rivera". Also does anyone want to go to the bathroom to take a pee and wait for me to re-apply my smokey eyes?" Massie and Claire nodded yes and stood up. on Claires way out of her seat, she had to squeeze in front of Cam. Cam had been napping, and woke up just as she was walking by him. Once she was gone he smelled the air behind her. It smelled like Escada, Escape. Man I want her badly.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakouts and blowups

**Malibu, California**

**Malibu airport,**

** Saturday, 10:00 a.m.**

Alicia Rivera walked out of baggage claim, with her 4 BFFs Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan. Alicia's dad had bought her her own light blue Porsche convertible, just for making a hit single 3 months ago, so she was covered car wise, and they were all staying at Massie's beach side mansion. (except Dylan cuz' she lives here)

Everyone looked tired and worn out from the trip so Alicia applied more makeup, and fixed her hair. Everyone else did so also. The reason wasn't for paparazzi, but it was for Josh. He had somehow tagged along on her trip without her or her friends noticing for a long time. When they got to Alicia's car, everyone noticed that Josh, Derek,Cam, and Griffin, were all getting into a red Ferrari right next to them.

"Ugh! How long are they going to follow us! Just when we lost them they like reappear out of no where! And I bet they'll follow us back to your beach house Mass." Dylan complained for the 50th time that hour. Alicia couldn't take it anymore. All Dylan ever did was complain! "Dylan! Will you shut up already?! This is the like 100th time you have said that! And guess what? We don't care what you think will happen! Whatever happens, happens!" Alicia's face was now place with red blotches all over it.

Dylan looked taken aback, and frightened, then she looked pissed. "Oh, ok Alicia, miss-I-know-everything-so-everybody-bow-down-to-my-chuky-butt! So you think that you can tell me what to do is that it?! Well you can't! And you know what? I'm sick and tired of looking at your stupid, blotchy, ugly face all of the time, and you favor Mass and Claire all the time!" Alicia narrowed her big brown eyes."Oh its so awn! First, I don't have a chunky butt, second, I don't favor only Mass, and Claire, I also favor Kristen. So actually, the only reason you feel like that is because you are the one I like the least out of all of us! Now shut up!!" Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Massie finally stood up and said surprisingly calmly,"Dylan, Alicia, if you guys can't get along, then LEAVE! How do you think that me, Claire and Kris feel having to listen to you two always fighting over stupid trivial stuff! Well we hate it! First, Dylan I love you and all but could you please shut up about the whole guy comments? second, Alicia, you need to control your temper and blotchiness if you still wanna be considered Shakira, Because, Shakira NEVER lost her cool or temper in public!" Dylan and Alicia pouted the entire way home while Claire, Massie , and Kristen talked. Alicia had been thinking of a perfect plan to show everyone that Dylan wasn't the little nice everyone thought she was. And neither was Kristen. She was going to show everyone their true colors on national television. It was a great plan except one thing. Kristen NEVER EVER lost her sleek, sophisticated looked , and never lost her cool. This was going to be tricky, but it was all worth it. As long as Massie would like her more than them.

**Hehe! Dylan Kristen, you better watch your back b/c here comes a pissed Alicia!! So I thought that Alicia should do something really evil 2 Dyl/Kris b/c I don't really like how they like never do anything like what Claire or Massie or Alicia do, so I just wanted drama between 3 characters. Originally it was gonna be Claire, Dylan, and Massie, but I thought that Mass and C should stay BFFs. Review me loves!**

**Kenza**

** 333**


	6. Chapter 6: Tears always come with fears

** Massie's beach house**

**Malibu, California**

**Sunday, 8:45 a.m. **

Claire was already up and cooking breakfast; her famous breakfast banana split, with bananas, granola, yogurt, and peaches. Alicia was already gone,(she went to her recording studio) Dylan was at her house probably mad about Alicia, Kristen was in Massie's backyard, practicing head butting with a soccer ball. Massie had just come down stairs when she had smelled breakfast. She had her hair in curlers, and was wearing a silky slip over her cosabellas.

Without the designer clothes, lip gloss, and makeup, Massie was actually really normal looking.(well not normal for an ugly person but for a pretty person of course) "Claire, are you making what I think you are? COOL! give me one with my vitamin water. UGH! I'm soooo stressed after seeing Derek last night! I mean I know I'm hot but why was he looking at me every 5 seconds! It was making me really irritated and irritation makes my skin break out! Thats why At the crack of dawn this morning, I went to that spa,_ Ocean Breeze_ y'know the one with the really invigorating facials? Yeah, hopefully we won't see those guys until we get back." Claire set Massie's water, and breakfast on the buffet where Massie was perched.

In the kitchen, there were french doors that looked right out onto the beach. The doors were open, the satin curtains were blowing around outside, the sun was shining, and there was even a slight breeze. Massie and Claire gazed at the view for about 10 minutes before they were done eating,"I really am lucky to have a life like the one I have. I mean, how many people do you know, have a beach house that has this perfect of a view? Not that many. And I get whatever I want. aaaahhhhhh. This is the life. If only I had Derek to share it with. Claire, remember when we were in 7th grade and how you and me used to have those "Girl 2 girl" talks about how we were gonna marry Derek and Cam when we were older, and that we would have little kids? I miss those days. But now those days are gone like the gentle breeze that comes and goes during the day." Claire looked at Massie and swear that she saw a clear, wet tear slide down her perfectly cleansed face.

That was the first time in the entire world, that Massie had let someone see her cry. But it wasn't just anyone, it was her only true, real, friend who understood her, and cared for her like a mother cares for her daughter. Massie started to cry even harder. Claire walked over and embraced her and actually started crying also, at the thought of never being able to live up to what she said she would when she was young. Sure they were both models, but the one thing that they truly needed, was love.

What the girls didn't notice was that the Derek, Cam, and Josh, were secretly listening to their conversation. "Dude. I totally suck you know that? How could I leave Massie so vulnerable and weak? Man and I thought that it wasn't possible for her to even shed a tear for anyone except her bratty dog Bean." Derek said still in awe from seeing Massie Block, the Massie Block, cry. Cam however was also crying for what he had heard. "Your mean? Yeah well what about what I did to Claire? I mean, I was so mean! If I would have know that her and Mass used to plan the future like that I wouldn't have broken up with her! I suck!"

While Derek and Cam had an argument over who was meaner to their ex girlfriend, Josh had fallen asleep. When they finally left, they had devised a plan. It was called mission WMaCB which stood for mission Win Massie and Claire Back. But what they didn't know, was that there was someone else who was listening to Massie and possibly, most likely, them, And that terrible, horrible, evil, stupid person was non-other than...

**OOOHHHHH! Cliffy! Who is this terrible evil human being who should evaporate from this earth??? Well stay tuned and you'll find out, P.s. If u think u know who it is, then **

**review, b/c whoever gets it right, I will like praise u forever! lol!jk!**

**bye bye my loves!**

**Kenza xoxo **

** 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Evil its everywhere!

** Malibu, California**

**Massie's beach house,**

** Sunday, 9:00 a.m.**

And that horrible, terrible, evil,stupid, person was ... Tyler Wendell. Massie's ex boyfriend. They had broken up last year after being together for 3 years. Massie had had other boyfriends like Chris Abeley and other cute guys, but she had dumped them all for Tyler. But Massie eventually got sick and tired of being someone else's girlfriend, so she dumped him, the night that his football team won the superbowl.

Ever since then, Tyler has been trying to win Massie back by giving her extravagant gifts and stuff like that. But Massie had always slammed the door in his face. But, now Tyler had another mission besides winning Massie back, it was getting rid of Derek Harrington.

Tyler had texted Claire earlier saying that she wanted help with getting rid of Derek, but Clairehad only texted him back saying that he was crazy and that Massie hated him. Well he had actually went out with both Claire, and Kristen, while his best friend Ryan had gone out with Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and he even asked Massie out.(But she said no of course)

Him and Ryan were now listening to everything that Massie was saying to Claire about how much she missed Derek. "UGH! That little boy is gonna be soooo scared when we get him that won't know what hit him! How can Massie fall for such an immature butthead!" Tyler whisper-yelled at Ryan. Ryan started giggling when Tyler said butthead. "Dude whatever. You are the one who dragged me here by force! I mean c'mon man! Get over it! Its been like a year since shes even called you! Get over her, and plus, she has like 1000 guys running after her! What makes you think she'll look at you?! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort Nikki, because that jerk Cam just broke up with her after 10 years! He was even gonna propose! But its all Claires fault for being so pretty." Tyler rolled his eyes in frustration. Sometimes Ryan could be a real pain in the tushie. But Tyler didn't need Ryan's help. He had to get rid of Derek, that was all! That was easy right?

Massie was upstairs changing or sleeping, Claire was upstairs trying to find a bikini so that she and Kristen could go to the beach. Kristen was planning on surfing, tanning, soccer, and so many other things. She was glad that Claire was willing to play any sports with her, because Massie had said,"Ewwwww! Are you kidding me? Thats so disgusting! Soccer makes your legs get muscles! I'm a model! Our legs CAN'T HAVE MUSCLES! THEY HAVE TO BE LONG AND SLENDER!" Kristen knew that Alicia would only come to tan, and Dylan would only come for the cute surfer friends that Kristen had. But Claire had actually said,"OMG! Yeah sure! I love to surf! I tried it a lot back in Florida! Here just let me go change." Claire had just walked down the stairs in an adorable D&G gold bikini. Her long blond hair was braided, and was cascading over her left shoulder. She had brought some gold aviators, and she had brought her Christian Loubtain sandals. "Are you ready? Lets go!"

Claire and Kristen walked down to the beach together, and set up their umbrella for later. Just then, a cute man about 23, came running up to Kristen. He had dark black hair, with shocking blue eyes. Just like Claire. He was tall and muscular. "He Kris! Where have you been? We've been down here since 7:00 in the morning! Haha! Its ok, but wheres Tinker? Oh well Now that your here lets go surf!" Kristen laughed and said,"Yeah, but before we do, this is my good friend Claire Lyons. She lived in Florida for awhile, so she can surf really well. Shes gonna be using my other new board. Claire, this is Sean." Claire smiled a sweet, crest white smile at Sean and shook his hand. Sean smiled back and said,"Nice that finally one of Kristen's friends will actually play a sport! Its nice to meet you."

Sean called over about 5 other guys. "This is Justin," a medium height boy with shaggy blond hair and freckles. "This is Todd," a tall boy with chesnut brown curls and warm brown eyes." This is Jason" a tall redhead with striking green eyes. "This is David," a short boy with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. "This is Lars," a tall boy with beach blond hair, and green eyes. "And boys, this is Claire Lyons. I think that she is a model, Am I right?" Claire smiled and said," Yes, its nice to meet all of you." The boys all rolled their eyes and said,"Yeah, well can you surf or not? Wait lemme guess, you only came along with Kris, to tan and check us out. " Claire and Kristen both looked at each other, and laughed." Actually I have no intention of tanning, and no offense, but you guys aren't really why I came. I came because I can surf like you will never see any other model surf in your lives!"

They guys looked skeptical. Claire arched and eyebrow."What? You don't believe me? Fine. Kris hand me the board." Kristen proudly gave Claire the board. Sean immediately said,"Um, Claire the waves are pretty big and strong out there. Do you think that you can handle it?" Claire smiled a reassuring smile. "Of course! In fact me and Kris and some friends all went down to see my brother Todd in Fiji last summer. Kris remember how strong those waves were? Well my brother and his girlfriend, live down there, and all of us were catching the most insane waves." Kristen nodded in agreement. "You went to Fiji?! Dude no way! What was it like?" David said enthusiastically. Justin and Jason both slapped him on the back for being excited. "Alright miss know it all! Go ahead and show us how you board!" Lars said. Claire shrugged and took off her sandals and glasses.

She then ran out to the shore, and jumped in the water gracefully. Kristen was smiling proudly at her friend. Claire paddled out to the area where the waves were, and caught the biggest wave coming. She jumped up on her board and, surfed the wave so gracefully and effortlessly that it looked like she wasn't even trying! Kristen yelled out things like,"Yeah! Go Claire!" The guys just stood there and were so shocked that they couldn't even talk. Claire then came out of the water dripping wet, but it looked good. She approached everyone with a smile plastered on her face. Kristen high fived her and gave her a hug. Sean said,"Wow. Man. That was awesome! How did you do that so gracefully? And wow! I didn't think that anyone could surf that well in a bikini! Well boys, you have to say that was hot!" The boys reluctantly said that she was good.

Claire then showed off her soccer skills when she played soccer with Kristen. At 5:00 when Claire was sitting down, and resting, and Kristen was sitting down next to her resting, the boys were over playing football by the shore. Kristen's Juke started to ring. She answered it."Hello?" "Yes is this Kristen? Well listen my name is Tiffany Laurencram. You know from school? Yeah well I'm calling because I heard that you are the captain of the USA girls team, and I want to join the team." Kristen rolled her eyes."Well Tiffany, if you want to join, then you will have to play a game against the person on the team whose position you want. What position do you want?" "I want the position of captain. So I will be beating you in our match." Kristen's eyes got wider with every word she said. "Well I'm not so sure that you will beat me, but you can try." Kristen hung up. Just as Kristen was about to tell Claire what had happened, Tiffany herself came out of no where and gave Kristen and evil smirk. But the worst part was that Griffin was right next to her, and he had his arm around her! Tiffany texted Kristen.

**TotallyTiff: Hey Kristen, just so u know me and Griffin are going out. so if u hurt me then Griffin will get mad! Toddles! Oh but wait I hope u didn't chicken out already?**

**Soccer4ever: Monday at 2:00 here at the beach, I will make u go home crying, and FYI Griff likes it when I hurt little babies like u!**

**TotallyTiff: Fine! But I want u 2 consider one thing, which names sound better together, Griff&Tiff, or Griff&Kris? I think we both know which one sounds better!**

**Soccer4ever: Actually Griff&Tiff sound like the names that blond bimbos would have, but not Griff&Kris, which is gonna be in ur future!**

**TotallyTiff: Whatevs. I stole Derek from Massie didn't I? What makes u think that I can't keep Griffin?**

"Oh it is soo awn Tiffany Laurencrap!"Kristen yelled. Tiffany just looked surprised at Kristen's outburst. Griffin glared at Kristen and said," Kristen! What is your problem! That is my girlfriend! No wonder I broke up with you!" "W-wait Griffin! Please! It is so not what you think! Just listen!" But Griffin only ignored her. Kristen started to cry. Claire woke up and comforted Kristen. "Its fine. Who cares about Tiffany? You will totally beat her! Don't worry." Kristen kept on sobbing, and Claire took her back to the house.

But what Kristen and Claire didn't know, was that someone had been filming the entire outburst. And that person was Alicia. Well looks like Kristen is down. One down, one to go!

**Wow! Who knew that Alicia could be so evil. And just so you guys know, The girls, have had other boy friends (like Tyler and Ryan.) But they still have feelings they realized as soon as they saw them again.(except poor Claire has never gotten over Cam)**

**So the next chapter is going to be about either Massie& Derek or Claire& Cam. I just thought it would be fun to have Claire be a sporty girl like Kristen also. Claire's favorite out of everyone, is Massie, and Kristen, so you can imagine that she will be really mad when she finds out about what Alicia is doing to Kristen!**

**Review me loves!**

**Kenza**

** 333**


	8. Chapter 8: Suprises always amaze me

** Malibu Mall**

** Hollister,**

**Monday, 12:00 p.m.**

Massie strutted into Hollister wearing a light green silk Chanel shorts, a cream colored Vince blouse, a light green cropped Marc Jacobs blazer, white leather Miu Miu 4 inch pumps, and a light green YSL hobo bag. Her long brown hair was curled, and she wore a white headband.

Claire was out with Alicia and Kristen, taking a boat ride in Alicia's yacht, and Dylan was filming an episode of Life with Ryan at Ryan Sheckler's house. So Massie had decided to go shopping. She had gone to Starbucks, so she was holdinga coffee in her hand. She needed to be reminded that people still worshiped her, so she decided to stop at Hollister.

She was looking at a few tank tops, when who should walk in but Derek, Cam, and Josh. Massie at first didn't notice them, but when she asked for a dressing room, Derek had taken the one that she was going to change in. Massie had intended on confronting the person who had taken her spot, but when Derek emerged, Massie almost screamed."M-Massie? What are you doing here? I thought that you only shopped at "expensive" stores?" Massie frowned at him and said,"Hey Derek, I thought that you only shopped for better looks. Oh oops, thats what you need!" Derek glared at Massie and was about to leave when he realized something, He was trying to win her back.

"Massie, do you want to go to Paris Hilton's party with me tomorrow?" Massie's eyes got really wide but she tried to contain her happiness. "Well, hmm I guess I could. BUT! there is one condition. You have to wear pants, and take me shopping." Derek smiled then immediately frowned at the thought of wearing pants. But her finally said," OK fine! BUT why do I have to wear pants?! I'm a soccer player! You know that wearing pants ruins your muscles?! Its true!" Massie rolled her eyes and said bitterly," Look, if you don't wear pants then I'm not going. OK? And that is totally absurd about pants!" Derek stuck his tongue out at Massie, and quickly asked," Well, I heard that you make some really sweet ribs. Is it true? Cuz' y'know I wouldn't mind some right now." Massie narrowed her eyes and slapped Derek. "Derek! Shut up! I don't eat meat! And I don't even know how to make toast, so what makes you think that I can make ribs?!" Derek shook his head in disbelief. "Well do you know how to make eggs? Please say you do! I mean if you don't know how to then what is the point of being a girl?!" Massie rolled her eyes irritably then said, "Derek of course I know how to make eggs!" Derek looked relieved." Out of your brain you idiot! Don't you know what eggs really are?! They're really UNHATCHED CHICKENS!!!! I can not believe you! I need another Soy latte!" Massie grabbed Derek's wrist and pulled him into Starbucks.

Derek smiled to himself. Well at least Massie didn't kill him! Massie secretly enjoyed the fact that Derek took interest in her. "Awww! Look at the love birds! How adorable!" Cam and Josh cooed as they passed Derek and Massie. Derek tried to run after his friends but Massie insisted that he take her into Missoni so she could find the perfect dress for the party. Well this will be fun. Derek thought to himself sarcastically. Well this will be fun! Massie thought cheerfully.


	9. Chapter 9: Yachts and 2nd thoughts

**Alicia's Yacht,**

**Monday, 1:00**

Claire was tanning on the deck, of the yacht that Alicia had invited her on. She looked to her right and saw Alicia and to her left she saw Kristen. Ahhhhh! This was the life!

Claire's dreams were interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name. Claire looked up, and took off her Stella MCcartney glass to look around. There on a yacht right next to Alicia's, was Cam. Claire got up and walked over to the edge of the yacht so that she could talk to him. "Claire! Hey, um do you want to go to Paris Hilton's party with me tomorrow?" "What? Hold on I'm coming over wait a second."

Claire jumped between the two boats, and landed in Cam's arms by accident. Cam caught her and carried her over to the couch in the living room of the yacht. Once Cam put Claire down he repeated his question."Will you go to Paris Hilton's party with me?" Claire laughed and said,"I heard you the first time! I only said that so I could come over here!" Cam laughed also. "Do you want something to drink?" "Sure, I'll have a non alcoholic strawberry daiquiri." Cam looked confused. Claire laughed and said, "I'll do it, you just sit down and relax.

When Claire came back, Cam was sitting on the couch and sleeping. Claire set the drinks down and quietly dragged him onto the deck, and pushed him into the water. Cam instantly woke up and yelped at the cold water. Claire was rolling on the floor laughing. Cam smiled and grabbed Claire into the water also. Claire laughed and said,"Gawd! The water is so cold!" Cam and Claire both laughed so hard that they were crying. After they stopped laughing, Cam picked Claire up, and set her on the deck, then got out of the water himself.

When he got on deck, Claire smiled sweetly at him. Cam was walking toward her when a seagull pooped on his head. Cam looked up and said,"Why do I feel like someone is peeing on me?" Claire laughed, and walked over to him. "Thats because a seagull just took a poop on your head!" Cam smiled wearily, and screamed,"Fire on the poop deck! Fire on the poop deck!" Claire and Cam doubled over with laughter. While they were laughing, Cam accidentally slipped and fell forward onto Claire, and kissed her. Claire and Cam both looked surprised . Claire pulled away and blushed."Uh, Um, I-I have to go. Pick me up for the party at 6:00." Claire then jumped back over to the other deck. Claire noticed that Kristen had left for her soccer game already. Alicia was up and talking to her mom on the phone in spanish.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but right now I'm writing about Kristen and Tiffany's match , so if ur a M&D fan or a C&C fan, then hold on to your horses! I hope u like it so far! remember, I'm open 2 any criticism! So pleaz don't hesitate 2 review!**

**Kenza**


	10. Chapter 10: Losing and choosing

**Malibu beach,**

**Monday, 2:00**

All of Kristen's surfer friends were gathered at the beach, waiting for Kristen to show up. Suddenly Kristen's rival Tiffany came over with Kristen's ex boyfriend, Griffin." Where is Kristen? Did she chicken out already?" Tiffany said snootily. "No I didn't. Actually I was just practicing head butting." Kristen walked out of no where.

She was wearing a light blue Adidas sports bra, and black Adidas mini shorts. Her long blond hair was in a tight ponytail. The work out outfit showed off her perfectly toned, tan abs. All of the Pretty Committee was there cheering Kristen on. Not to mention the entire USA girls soccer team. Kemp, and Plovert had made a special appearance as well. Tiffany glared at everyone. "I will win." Kristen rolled her eyes."Alright, here are the rules, no shoes, no shin guards, and no cheating! Maggie be Tiffany's goalie, Sylvia, be my goalie." Everyone gasped, Kristen had picked the two best goalies on the team! Tiffany smirked.

Kristen set the ball down, and kicked first, Tiffany started to dribble the ball down the beach toward Kristen's goal. Kristen with one swift move, stole the ball from Tiffany, and kicked the ball all the way into the goal on the other side of the field. Tiffany stomped her foot."Thats not fair! You stole it from me!" Kristen and everyone else laughed and said,"Thats how you play soccer!" After about 2 more hours, Tiffany was winning by one point. It was Kristen's last chance. If she didn't kick the ball and make it, then she would lose.

Kristen closed her eyes, and with a gracefulness thats unexplainable, kicked the ball, and prayed that it would make it. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the ball had bounced off the goal and hadn't made it. Tiffany cheered by herself. Everyone else was quiet. Kristen smiled. Everyone looked at her puzzled. "Tiffany, will you please show me the soccer ball that you told me to kick?" Tiffany kicked the ball into Kristen's arms. "Just as I thought. Tiffany cheated. She deflated the ball half way so that it wouldn't go far. I thought that the ball felt soft. So I win." Tiffany narrowed her eyes and said, "I will defeat you losers!" Kristen smiled a smile of satisfaction. Massie rolled her eyes, and said, "Tiffany, are you a-" Massie was cut short for she laid her eyes at that moment on Justin. Justin had been staring at Massie the whole time. Massie quickly said," Um, great job Kristen. And uh., I'll see you guys later." Massie had walked over to Justin and asked him to Paris's party.

Alicia rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a Tall boy with red hair and green eyes approached the girls."Hey, Kris that was AWESOME! You are so athletic! Um, I was wondering if you wanted, to u-um go to Paris's party with me?" Kristen smiled and said,"What do you think Jason? Of course! Here c'mon, lets go catch some waves!" Jason looked relived and ran off with Kristen. Alicia and Claire laughed. Dylan stood there uncomfortably. Alicia smirked. Claire then, to Alicia's dismay, gave Dylan a hug for no reason. "Claire! Um, didn't you and Cam hook up again?" Alicia said desperate for Claire's attention. Claire blushed then said,"Um, Well, um I guess, well I don't really know." Dylan immediately pulled away, and arched an eyebrow at Claire. "When did you become such a-" "Hey, I'm Lars! You're Dylan right? Well I was wondering if you would want to go to Paris's party? And on top of that if you want, we could just skip the party, and go to the amusement park down the street." said a tall boy, with beach blond, and green eyes. Alicia rolled her eyes. Dylan said,"Well...LETS GO PARTY!" Lars grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled her away so that he could show her the park. Claire and Alicia were talking about how unfair it was that Alicia didn't have a date for the party. Claire said," Uh, Leesh, I gotta go, um I 'll be back at the house if you need me." And with that statement, Claire took off for the house.

Alicia rolled her eyes. Ugh! This was so not fair! everyone else had someone else to talk to except her! I mean I am more famous than Kristen and Dylan, so then WHY AM I SO LONELY?! Alicia said to herself. She suddenly saw the most adorable boy, with a GREAT tan, chestnut brown curls, and a face to DIE for. He locked eyes with her. Alicia strutted over to him confidently. If there was one thing in school that she got an A+ in, it was boys."Hey! I totally know you don't I?! And If not, then you better start getting to know me, because, you are taking me to PH's HUGE bash tomorrow." The boy looked bewildered, then said," Uh, sure. Well I'm Todd. And I know you. Everyone does. You're Alicia Rivera." Alicia smiled then said," Well good, because I want to know everything about you. Like who is your favorite designer?" Todd and Alicia walked away together talking.


	11. Chapter 11: Mistakes and earthquakes

** Massie's beach house,**

** Monday, 4:00 p.m.**

**Claire's room**

Claire sat on the canopy bed in the room Massie had given her in her beach house. Claire had changed into her turquoise tank top, and a pair of cream colored Abercrombie sweat pants that hung loosely on her legs, but hugged her narrow hips perfectly. She had put her long silky blond hair in a messy bun. Her makeup had come off, and her flip flops had come on. She then grabbed her light blue hoddie from Hollister, and walked out on her balcony to sit down and relax. She looked down and saw everyone.

Massie was laughing and flirting with Justin, Kristen was playing frisbee with Jason, Dylan was having a burp contest with Lars, and Alicia was playing guessing games with Todd. Claire's eyes suddenly stopped on Sean. He was next to a girl with tan skin, and beach blond hair. Sean had his arm around the girl and they were getting a bon fire ready together while laughing. Claire looked down and tried to catch Sean's eye. When she finally did, he widened his eyes, and waved slightly. Claire pointed at the blond girl next to him, and shrugged her shoulders. Sean blushed, and got out his phone. Claire suddenly heard her Envy play the song," No air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. It meant that she got a text. Claire read the text.

**SurfingSean: What?**

**Clairebear: Who is the girl next 2 u???**

**SurfingSean: Oh, thats Mandy. She is my gf.**

**Clairebear: Oh. Ok. Well bye.**

**SurfingSean: Claire...I can explain!**

**Clairebear: Explain what?! What is there 2 explain?!**

**SurfingSean: Claire I'm so sorry. I didn't mean 2 hurt u like that! Please forgive me!**

**Clairebear: Whatever. Don't every talk 2 me again. Goodbye.**

Claire closed her phone. Sean looked up at Claire. Claire shook her head sadly. Sean yelled out," Claire wait! Just listen..." Claire just looked up at the sky, and swiped a tear from her face. Sean crinkled his forehead as if to say,"Please don't be mad at me!" But Claire just ignored him and walked inside closing the door behind her. "Who is Claire?!" Mandy asked Sean cooly." Just a friend. Well an ex friend. Just don't worry about it. Its fine." Mandy stared at him suspiciously. Sean and Mandy continued to make the bon fire.

Up in Claire's room, Claire was on her bed crying. Today was not a good day. First Cam kissed her by surprise, and then the guy that she liked, has a girlfriend! Not to mention that she had seen Cam earlier at Kristen's match. Claire needed something to cheer her up. If only her and Layne hadn't gotten into that huge fight. In 10th grade, Massie and Layne had made her choose between the PC and Layne. Claire had picked the PC. After that her and Layne had never spoken again.

Claire turned on the flat screen TV in her room, and turned to a gossip channel. The TV host said," And next, have models become to skinny? Find out as we take a look at the most popular models in the entire world. Here is our favorite little 22 year old model, Claire Lyons." The screen flashed to a picture of Claire at a photo shoot for Missoni. Claire looked good in the turquoise bathing suit she was wearing." Well she is too skinny. Most men say that her and her BFF Massie Block, are way too skinny. Well girls, why can't you be more curvy like your friend Alicia Rivera? Well speaking of which, here are some exclusive pics of Alicia Rivera at the Versace fashion show on friday. She was sitting with her two other BFFS Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil. And not to mention, she was also seated next to Josh Hotz, Derrick Harrington, and Cameron Fisher, the hottest heart throbs of 2008! Well Alicia gave us some poses. Here they are." Pictures of Alicia in her navy Ralph Lauren blouse dress flashed across the screen. In all of the pictures, in the back round you could see Derrick, Josh, and Cam all laughing at Alicia's phone. " Well at least Alicia gets noticed more than her anorexic friends Massie Block, and Claire Lyons!" the TV host joked.

Claire was pissed off that the world was making fun of her, so she screamed at the TV screen,"Screw what you heard! Me and Massie are NOT ANOREXIC!!! Shut up idiot! You are just jealous because we have better bodies than you! You are such an LBR!!" Claire glared and pouted, then she started laughing and crying at the same time for no reason.

Massie burst into Claire's room. "OMG! Claire you won't believe how amazing Justin is! And he is taking me to Paris's party tomorrow!" Claire smiled at her then sat up straight."Wait! Mass what about Derrick?! You already promised him that you would go with him!" Massie's face immediately got serious."Eh.Ma.Gawd! You are so right! Kuh-laire! You have to help me! What should I do?!" Claire smiled wickedly." Just tell Derrick that you'll meet him there, and secretly go with Justin. Go back and fourth between the two of them. Its so simple." Massie considered the idea. A wide, proud smile started to spread across Massie's face."Y'know, I'm so glad that you didn't choose Layne, over us. I don't know what I would do without you." Massie walked over to Claire and hugged her. "C'mon, lets go down to the bon fire on the beach." "Uh, I don't wanna go. You go ahead. I'm really tired. I'm gonna stay here and chill out." Massie shrugged and left. Claire wasn't really tired, she just didn't want to see Sean. Well nothing is what it seems I guess.

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update in a long time, I was just so busy with school. Also in case you guys were wondering, Sean and Claire both liked each other in case you couldn't tell in chapter 7! Well I will try to update as much as possible! I hope that you j'adore this story! And I just changed the fame list do 2 popular request. This is the new list of fame,**

**1. Massie (since she is the alpha and all)**

**2. Claire (she has 2 be the 2nd most famous!)**

**3. Alicia ( She is more popular with the boys and tabloids)**

**4. Kristen (Now she is even more famous 4 winning against Tiffany)**

**5. Dylan (once again, she is only famous for being friends with famous people!)**

**Ok so I had a brain fart whenever I put Claire as the most famous in my Authors Note, but She and Massie are the most envied out of all the PC.**

**Review me loves! (don't u just love it when I say that??? )**

**KeNzA**


	12. Chapter 12: Dresses always make messes

**Massie's beach house,**

** Tuesday, 5:00 p.m.**

** Massie's suite**

Massie slipped her body gracefully into her new YSL dress. It looked perfect on her, and now that she gained a little weight just to show the paparazzi that she WAS NOT anorexic. The dress was light purple, and was a halter dress. It went down to her knees, and flowed beautifully down her body. It was specially made for her and YSL had even named it the Massie! Massie's long chestnut hair, was curled, and parted on the right side of her forehead. Her makeup was simple. Her black Sephora eyeliner, her extra length mascara, her cheeks were dusted ever so slightly with sparkly gold dust, and her eye shadow was a mixture of light purple and gold, and it looked almost magical on her.

Massie had brushed her teeth at least 50 times with in the last 40 minutes so that she didn't have bad breath. Massie and Paris were friends, so she knew that Paris wouldn't hold it against her if she looked better than her. Massie slipped her light purple pumps, and grabbed her gold Chanel clutch. Massie gave herself a once over just to make sure that she was beyond a ten. She was. Wait! Massie quickly applied her new lip gloss flavor, Fruity Cutie. Now she was beyond a ten.

Massie walked down stairs, and waited for Justin to come pick her up. In the mean time, Claire had come down in a deep turquoise Blanco mini dress. Her makeup was the usual naturals, and her long blond hair was in a french twist. She was so tall that even though she was wearing blue flats, she still looked like she was at least 5'9.

Massie was proud of Claire on a job well done, that made her blue eyes pop even more. Next down was Kristen sporting an adorable girly pink L.A.M.B. dress, with a black belt around her waist. The dress made her muscular legs look long and lean, and the dress made her have curves. Her black pumps made her look taller than she really was. Dylan arrived in a light green dress that was from Marc Jacobs, and her wavy red hair, was completely straight.

Alicia arrived unfashionably late as usual. But all Massie cared about was her stunning blood red Ralph Lauren dress that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. The dress was trying to hide her curves but, it actually made her curves pop more. Her long raven black hair, was in a bee hive but her hair was also hanging down over her left shoulder, and it was curled.

"Well the guys, are going to pick us all up at the same. So lets just wait here together. Now its time to rate each other! Alicia first." Alicia stood up and gave her famous movie star pose. Claire smiled gratefully and said," 9.6" Dylan rolled her eyes and said,"Claire! That rating was much to generous. I give her a...a...9.0!" Alicia's eyes got wide in surprise, and Alicia looked like she would pounce on Dylan any second.

Luckily Kristen jumped in and said," Ok, well Alicia you look great and now its time o rate me and Claire! Me first!" Alicia let it go, and Dylan apologized."Its fine but just don't do it again! And I'm also sorry that I gave the tabloids that picture of you picking your butt at Ocean Breeze last week!" Alicia said innocently."IT WAS YOU?! WHY YOU LITTLE...HOW COULD YOU?! WHY?! WHY?! YOU ARE SO RUDE!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?! ALICIA I'M SO SORRY WHATEVER I DID TO YOU OK?! I JUST HATE THAT WE'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING! I WANNA BE FRIENDS! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Alicia arched an eyebrow, and thought a minute, then she said," Dylan. I'm sorry ok? Mabey I was a little bit jealous that you got to be with Josh all the time because he is always on TRL! I don't wanna fight either! Gimme a hug!" Dylan looked puzzled, then gave Alicia a hug." I'm glad that its finally over. I was afraid that you would hate me forever." Alicia secretly gave Dylan and evil smirk and thought to herself, Oh it hasn't even started! You'll be sorry that you ever messed with Alicia Rivera!


	13. Chapter 13: Parties and problems

**Paris Hilton's birthday party,**

** Club Judo, **

** Malibu, California **

Claire Lyons stepped out of Cam's black Ferrari convertible. Cam reached for Claire's arm to hold, but Claire only slapped his hand away."You are gonna have to redeem your self if you want to hold my hand. Now remember, if anyone asks, we are FRIENDS not girlfriend and boyfriend." Cam looked embarrassed, and said," Yeah, um, right. Well lets go."

Claire stepped into the club just as her favorite song " Low" came on. Claire said," Ohmygawd! I love this song! C'mon! Lets go dance!" Cam smiled faintly and nodded his head "no". "Sorry, but you can go dance. I'm gonna go get us something to drink. What do you want?" Claire rolled her eyes and said," I'm not thirsty. Whatever...OMG Paris! Lets go dance!" Claire was gone before Cam could say anything else.

Cam watched as Claire, Paris, and Massie all danced together. Derrick came up behind Cam and said," Dude, Massie is ignoring me. What did I do this time?! Its like every single time I actually start to like Massie, she falls in love with someone else!" Cam laughed at Derrick in pants." Dude nice jeans! What did Massie make you wear them?" Derrick glared at Cam and said," What do you think?! Of course! Hey! Who is that guy dancing with Massie?!" Cam looked over to see a guy about 23, with blond hair, and freckles dancing next to Massie. Cam walked away from the drama over to sit down.

Suddenly a girl with long dyed black hair, and tons of makeup on approached Cam. Cam looked up at the girl and gasped. The girl sat down and said," Hello Cam. Nice to see you here. So where is Claire? Huh?! Well it looks like she got tired of you fast. Just as I thought. You see Cam I always knew that we were meant to be together, but no, you had to fall for Claire, the tall, skinny, freaky girl." Cam glared at the girl." Nikki go away. I broke up with you for a reason. And I think Claire is very pretty. Also, you are just jealous that I love Claire." Nikki rolled her eyes and said," Oh really. Well you may love Claire, but she doesn't like you. I mean look over there at her dancing with her ex boyfriend Tyler." Cam looked over to see Claire facing Paris and dancing. He also noticed that Tyler was trying to dance with her. Claire turned around so that she was facing Tyler. She was dancing again, but she was also talking to him.

Cam felt his heart brake in half at the sight of Claire dancing with Tyler. Nikki smiled a smile of victory and said," Its okay Cam. I still love you. I will still go out with you. Let Tyler and Claire be together, and me and you together." Cam looked down at the floor sadly, and let a small tear trip on his shoe." Fine. I guess you are right. Maybe Claire never really did like me at all in the first place." Nikki gave Cam a hug, and Cam hugged her back.

Meanwhile Claire was saying," Tyler! Get away from me! I here with Cam! C'mon! Get away from me!" Tyler gave Claire a wicked smirk and said," Really? Well if you guys are here together, then why is he hugging his ex girlfriend Nikki?" Claire looked over and saw Cam and Nikki hugging. Nikki said something to Cam. Cam nodded then started walking over to Claire. Claire had stopped dancing, and was the only one on the dance floor not dancing.

"Claire. I'm um, going to leave. And just so you know I would prefer if you would stop calling, IM'ing, and emailing me. Have fun with Tyler!" Cam walked back over to Nikki, and took her to the dance floor to dance. Claire had hot tears streaming down her face by now." Oh so he dances with Nikki, but he can't dance with me! I can't believe him!" Claire ran off into the bathroom. The PC followed her into the bathroom along with Paris, and Nicole Richie ( well Nicole more like wobbled in since shes pregnant) Once everyone was in the bathroom, Claire had locked herself in a bathroom stall.

"OMG! Do you want me to like kick them out? Because I can totally do that." Paris said. Massie smiled at Paris and said," If you could that would be great! WAIT! No! Paris, just let them stay. Claire is gonna make them jealous with Sean." Claire emerged from the bathroom and said quietly," Well, um Mass you see Sean and I are kinda in a fight right now so I don't thats possible. Besides, he already has a girlfriend Mandy." Massie looked at Nicole. Nicole smiled and said," Well then I can find a really hot guy for you right now." Nicole and Paris ran off together.

Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all gave Claire a big hug, while Massie got out her makeup bag." Kuh-laire! Pay attention! We need to fix your image. Alicia you work your makeup magic, Kristen you make sure that her hair gets fixed, as in take out her twist, and replace it with some luscious curls. Dylan, you give her a foot massage, and Kristen when you are done, then massage her shoulders. All right girls! Its time to make Claire look like a boyfriend stealing diva!"

The girls got to work on Claire. Massie found Paris and Nicole, to judge the new boy. He was defiantly a 10! After 20 minutes, Claire was ready, her makeup was perfect, and her hair was long and loose with curls. Claire had a smile on her face, and anyone who saw her just then, would have never thought that she had just had a spasm in the bathroom. Cam was still dancing with Nikki to "Soulja girl" by Soulja Boy.

Claire walked up to the boy next to Paris, and said," Hey, my names Claire. Do you want to dance?" The new guy smiled a smile that was worth a million bucks." Hey, I'm Matt. And I would love to dance." Claire and Matt walked over to the dance floor, and danced right next Cam and Nikki. There was no doubt that Claire looked better than Nikki. " So what do you do for a living?" Matt asked Claire politely." Well I'm a model. What about you?" "Oh I play soccer. I'm the star player of the USA team." Claire almost yelled for joy. _This is perfect! Whenever Cam is at soccer practice, Matt will be there so I can flirt with Matt in front of Cam's face! Ha ha! _ Matt smiled at Claire. "So hey, um do you want to come to my soccer practice tomorrow?" Claire smiled and said just loudly enough for Cam to hear." Sure! I would love to come to your soccer practice tomorrow. So what time will practice start? I'm actually pretty good at soccer myself."

Cam instantly whipped his head around to face Claire and Matt. " Well um it starts at 1:00 but after wards would you want to grab a bite to eat?" Cam glared and turned back to Nikki. "Sure! I'll meet you at he field at 12:30! Well I love this song so lets dance!" Matt laughed and danced to the song," Electropop" by Jupiter Rising. Claire and Matt mouthed the words to the song, while they danced. Cam and Nikki rolled their eyes, and danced also. _Oh its so on Claire! I will make you miss me so much that you'll want to kill your self!" _Cam said to himself.

Massie was watching Claire dance with Matt, when Derrick came up behind her and pulled her aside." Massie listen, I know that you have some sort of problem with me. So I want to know what it is. Because if you don't like me anymore than I'll just leave you right here and now." Massie rolled her eyes and said," Well maybe I kinda like someone else right now besides you." Derrick looked pained by Massie's words. " Why don't you love me? I gave you everything when we were together in the past, and I even bought you everything that you are wearing, so why don't you love me? What can I do to make you love me?!" Massie looked at Derrick with critical eyes and said," Well, I'm just gonna let you know ahead of time that I might like someone else." Derrick shook his head." Well its either I hurt now or later. I choose now. Have fun with the new guy."

Derrick walked away. Massie glared at Derrick and screamed after him," Oh I will!" Massie stomped into the party, and grabbed Claire. " C'mon! Were are leaving. Say goodbye to Matt! Bye Paris!" Massie dragged Claire out of the club and into her limo waiting for her. Paparazzi were taking pictures and yelling at Massie and Claire, but they ignored them. Kristen and Dylan ran after the girls, but Alicia decided to stay with Todd. Massie, Claire,Kristen, and Dylan, all left their dates behind. "UGH! I don't ever want to see Derrick again! He is so D2M!" Massie explained what happened. Claire, Kristen and Dylan, all looked at Massie sympathetically. " It was a long night, and I think it ready for a PC meeting. Not counting Alicia." Massie said finally after everything she had said. The girls got home and went to Massie's suite, for a PC sleepover.

Alicia danced to the song," Girlfriend (Lil' mama remix)" with Todd. But out of the corner of her eye she could see Josh staring at her with envious eyes. Alicia danced even harder just so that Josh would notice her more. Todd was laughing at her and dancing at the same time.

Josh finally couldn't take it anymore. "Alicia, can I talk to you for a sec?" Alicia smiled at Todd and turned her face toward Josh. "Now. Make it quick. Bye Todd! Hold on I'll only be a second okay?" Josh and Alicia walked over to a lounge seat that was empty. "Listen Alicia, I can't take it anymore! I miss you like crazy, and you still won't even look at me. Look I'm sorry about the whole thing in 8th grade with Olivia, but I mean you were the one who said, that you hated me and wanted to break up! I mean forgive me for thinking that meant that we were over!" Alicia glared at Josh and said bitterly," You are forgiven. And I got over our break up the day after that we broke up. Now I'm over you. If you will excuse me I have a song to dance to with my new crush Todd." Alicia stood and walked back to Todd. Josh just sat there in utter shock.

Meanwhile back with Alicia Todd asked," So what was that all about? Did you guys hook up or what?" Alicia laughed a small, short laugh then said," No, he is just an annoying little friend, who I took care of." Todd arched an eyebrow and said," Do you like him?" Alicia put her hands on her hips and said," Of course not! Now c'mon, we have to go wish Paris a happy birthday before she kicks everyone out!" Alicia grabbed Todd and dragged him toward Paris. Back at the booth, Josh secretly wish that it was him that Alicia was dragging around.

**Ok so what did u think??? I decided to make this chapter really long to makeup for my short filler chapter! I will be updating almost everyday, so u won't have to wait 2 long! BTW I love the song "Ayo Technology" by 50 cent! Its really weird b/c I usually hate his songs! Ok IDK why I just said that! Whatevs! Bye bye!**

**KeNzA **

** 3333**


	14. Chapter 14: Flaws thats what spas are 4

** Spa Ocean Breeze,**

** Wednesday, 10:00 a.m. **

** Malibu, California **

Massie Block stomped into Spa Ocean Breeze, with her huge Chanel sunglasses, baggy sweat pants, tanktop, flip flops, and Michael Korrs hobo bag. " Lisa! I'm not in the mood to wait! Can't you see that I'm really pissed off?! I need to see Maria for my massage ASAP! I have like every single bone in my body tense right now! C'mon, C'mon!" Lisa, the receptionist, fumbled thorough her papers trying to find Massie's appointment. Massie glared as she sat down in the waiting room.

Claire suddenly ran into the room, followed by Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. Massie tapped her foot impatiently for them to check in. "Where have you guys been?! I'm totally stressing right now! How am I supposed to get a massage if my four BFFS aren't there with me! Gawd! Its like no one can handle anything around here!" Claire looked apologetic, and mumbled sorry. Alicia gave Massie a quick eye roll. Dylan and Kristen just nodded as if they understood. Claire, Kristen, and Dylan were all wearing the same outfits as Massie, but Alicia was wearing a denim mini skirt, with a pink blouse, and white Miu Miu high heels. "Leesh! Why aren't you wearing your depressed clothes?!" Massie hissed. Alicia shrugged and said simply," Because I'm not depressed." Massie gave Alicia the most evil glare she could.

Just at that moment, Lisa called Massie's name along with the girls. They walked back to their usual spot in the back of the spa, with a perfect ocean view. Marie emerged, and Massie noticed that she had gotten more plastic surgery on her boobs. "Massie darling! How are you?! Oh my goodness! What happened to you?! Why aren't you wearing anything fabulous like usual?" Massie glared at Marie and said stiffly," Marie. I'm in a really bad mood today, so don't even attempt to get on my bad side. Now in case you can't tell, I need a massage ASAP.

Marie looked scared then said," Yes of course Massie. Well sit down, and wrap yourself in a towel. I will be back momentarily." Massie and the PC did as they were told. Marie returned with a disc of ocean sounds. After she put the CD in, she began to massage Massie's back immediately. Massie relaxed, and let Marie work her magic. After about 10 minutes into the massage, Massie was back to being herself.

She was talking to Marie and the PC more intimately. "Massie baby! Did he really say that? OMG! Are you serious?! I'm so glad that you dumped his-" Marie was cut short, for Dylan burt into the room frantically "OMGMasssieNikkiishere!! Sheissoevil!" Massie stood up and said," Dylan! Say it slower! You are turning into Carrie Randolph from Jr. high!" Dylan rolled her green eyes. "I said, that Nikki is here and she is here with Tiffany, and they said that they were gonna steal Justin, Matt, and Todd from us!" Massie, Claire, and Alicia's backs immediately tensed and straightened. "What?! Oh no! Oh hell no! There is no way that I'm letting them touch Todd!" Alicia said angrily. "What?! No! Just when I got a boyfriend to make Cam jealous, Nikki has to come!" Claire sobbed. "Kuh-laire! Are you my favorite chinese food?!" Claire nodded "No" "Then why are going all gung hoo?!" Claire looked down in embarrassment.

"Ok ladies, you know what its time for! Lets go show those LBRs why the boss is!" Massie gave Marie $500 for her, and the rest of the PC gave her the same. The PC got their depressed clothes on, but ditched the glasses, and put their hair in a side ponytail. "See, now that we changed our hair, and ditched our glasses, we look like we are trying to hide from the paparazzi, and go shopping! Now lets put on some makeup!" Every girl in the PC put on some black eyeliner, mascara, swiped their cheek bones with some sparkle dust, put on her own favorite shade of eyeshadow, and sprayed on their own fragrance. Massie's was Chanel 05, Claire's was Escada's Escape, Alicia's was Ralph Lauren's new fragrance called Spanish Beauty, Kristen's was Nina Ricci's Nina, and Dylan's was Marc Jacobs Daisy.

The PC strutted out into the waiting room to see Nikki and Tiffany waiting for them. "Ha ha! Nice outfit Massie! And you guys call yourself the Pretty Committee?!" Tiffany and Nikki cracked up at their own little gag. The PC stood their with their hands on their hips, rolling their eyes. "Why thank you Nikki and Tiffany, I personally think that you guys look like trash, but you know thats just me." Massie said cooly. Tiffany stood up and stood so that she was face to face with Massie.

"I will have you know that me and Nikki have your little boyfriends around our fingers already, so you might as well dump them." Massie kept a straight face while she said," Really? Well that would explain why your nail polish is dripping onto your ugly shirt." Tiffany looked down in horror, and said,"UGH! I hate you Massie Block!" Massie smirked." What its not my fault that the nail polish has good taste." Tiffany looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?!" Massie rolled her eyes and said," I mean that why do you think the nail polish dripped on your shirt? Its because it couldn't stand to look at your horrible taste in fashion, so it had to do something about it!"

Tiffany's mouth dropped open in shock, and the PC cheered their leader. Massie bent down to the stain on Tiffany's shirt and said in a babyish voice," Awwww! Did Tiffany hurt your wittle bittle eyes? I know, I agree with your desion to try to eat it off her body." the Pc laughed, while Nikki and Tiffany stomped out of the spa.

"Ha! That should show them! Now lets go shopping for victory outfits!" Massie said cheerfully. The PC walked out of the spa only to see paparazzi surrounding the spa taking pictures. "Well on second thought, why don't we just go to the beach and tan." Massie said . The PC laughed and agreed.

But what they didn't know was that back at the house there was someone waiting there for them. And they brought with them the biggest surprise of all, that could change the PC or ever. When they got home, they opened the door and found that someone's shoes were sitting by the door." D-Do any of you own those shoes. Please say yes." Claire said shakily. Everyone shook their heads slowly. All of the sudden a figure stepped into the room in front of Massie. Massie screamed. The figure standing in front of Massie Blocks face was...

**Ha! Its a cliffy! And No one will guess who it is! Ha Ha in your face! LOL! JK! Well I'm gonna leave you peeps in suspense, so you will have to find out who it is tomorrow! And anyway, right now I have to take a shower, and find an outfit for today. I'm thinking maybe my baggy Abercrombie sweat pants, and my Hollister tank top, with my flip flops! Ok ttyl! **

**COMENT ME LOVES! 3333**

**KeNzA**


	15. Chapter 15: Heartbreaking is In!

**Massie Block's beach house,**

** Wednesday, 11:30 a.m.**

**Malibu, California **

Massie Block opened the door to her beach house, and there, standing right in front of her face was, none other than her father, William Block. "Dad!? What are you doing here!" William Block smiled broadly and said to his daughter," Massie sweetie! We are here for your birthday of course! And I have the perfect present for you! Kendra! Massie is home!" Kendra came running out of the kitchen wearing an apron. Massie rolled her eyes and looked at the PC. Everyone was shocked. "Massie baby! I made you some low fat cookies! Its for your birthday party! So did daddy tell you what we got you?! I hope not!" Kendra ran over to Massie and gave her a hug and kiss. "UGH! mom! puh-lease! stay away from me! And my birthday is in like five days! And mom, you know that you can't even cook!" Kendra and William looked at each other and sighed. "Right, whatever you say sweetie. Well, if you need us we will be staying at that hotel in Beverly Hills until your birthday. Have fun! Oh, and your right, Inez made the cookies. They're sitting on the counter. ciao ladies!" Kendra and William rushed out of the house, and jumped into their black Porsche convertible, and drove away.

"UGH! Gawd! First Nikki, and now this?! I need to get ready for a date with Justin, so uh, everybody just , do whatever you want while me and Claire change." Massie and Claire ran upstairs and changed into their outfits. Massie did Claire's hair, and Claire did Massie's. Alicia, and Dylan got in the hot tub, while Kristen left to go see Jason.

"So, Alicia I am like so glad that we are BFFS again. I totally need help staying skinny. So like I gained 7 pounds last night! can you believe it?! I know! So like do you have any nutrition bars or something?" Alicia smiled wickedly. "Yeah, um, my mom used to be a model, so I know all about how to stay skinny. First, stop eating so much fruit and veggies. It helps... uh, clear out your pores, but you already have flawless skin, so get rid of them. Start eating this." Alicia held up a bucket of slimy yellow stuff. "Ewww! That is just nasty Leesh! It looks like frozen pee! Sorry but I'm not eating that!" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Dylan shut up! The label says, ' Extra cheesy sauce. Helps burn every single grain of fat in your body.' Its in spanish. Just put it on everything that you eat. Trust me. Dylan shrugged and said," Whatever. As long as I get thinner." Alicia smirked. Not because Dylan thought that they were friends, but because the label really said,' Extra fatty cheese sauce. Helps you gain weight!' Oh yeah Dylan, Alicia went there.

Claire hurried down the stairs. "Ugh! I'm gonna be so late! Bye Massie!" Massie didn't respond. Claire flipped her long curled hair behind her shoulder. Her white leather Christian Louboutain 4-inch pumps clicked along the pavement. Her C&C turquoise mini dress flowed gracefully in the wind. Her tan shoulders carried a white Ella Moss handbag. Claire was totally ready to break some hearts. Claire climbed into her sliver Lexus convertible, and cranked the radio. Claire slipped on her aviators, and backed out of the driveway. Just as she pulled out, the song "Milkshake" started playing. Claire cranked the song and drove faster.

When Claire arrived at the soccer field, everyone turned their heads to see who was cranking the music. Cam was playing soccer, and stopped short just to look up at Claire. Claire smiled a smile of sweet victory. Matt ran up to Claire's Lexus. "Hey Claire! So you came! Man! I was so worried! Wow. Sweet ride. And you look stunning as well. C'mon, let me introduce you to the others. Claire laughed, took off her aviators, and locked her car.

Matt dragged her over to the soccer field. As soon as she walked in, a little girl about six years old came up to her and said," Hi! Are you Claire Lyons? Can I have your autograph please? My name is Jodi." Claire smiled and signed the paper. Suddenly Nikki came over and said," Jodi! What are you doing?! And why do you want her autograph?! Get over here now!" Claire laughed. "Well it looks like you already have a kid Nikki. Really Nikki, I always knew you were worthless, but having a kid at 22? That is really worthless. And you don't even have a husband to take care of it with you!" Nikki stepped forward. "Actually Jodi does have a daddy. Cam. Cam is her daddy. And I had her with Cam six years ago. So Jodi really does have a daddy." Claire couldn't breathe. "W-what?! When? Why? How come Cam never told me?!" Nikki smirked." Well I was 16, and so was Cam. We kept it a secret for six years, and until Jodi is 13, we intend to keep it a secret. So if you want Matt over there to die a painful death, then tell everybody about Jodi." Claire gasped. Nikki walked away.

Claire screamed. Everybody stared. Matt ran up to Claire." Claire?! Whats wrong?!" Claire smiled wearily and laughed softly."Oh, it was nothing. But um, lets see you play some soccer!" Matt smiled and ran down the bleachers. Once he got out onto the field, he tried so hard to impress Claire, that Claire actually laughed. All of a sudden Derrick came up behind her. "So where is your posse? Oh, I forgot, Massie hates you. Whatever. Not like I care. Massie is an idiot. I hate her. Tell her I said that. So are you just gonna sit there and watch, or are you gonna play? I bet I could beat you." Claire rolled her eyes. "Derrick. I can totally beat you." "Not in those heels you can't." Nikki said snootily. Claire glared at Nikki. Claire then slipped off her heels, took off her purse, and said back Nikki snootily, "Now I can." Nikki stomped off.

Claire and Derrick raced down the steps, and onto the field. " Hey guys! Claire here says that she can play soccer! Ha! Yeah right!" Derrick yelled. Everyone on the soccer team laughed. Claire smirked. All of the sudden the speakers started blasting the song,"Take you there" by Sean Kingston. Nikki yelled," Lets see if she can still play with music blasting. Claire smirked then yelled back," Oh the music only makes me look even better while I do it." Claire snatched a soccer ball from Derrick's hand. "Watch and learn." Claire picked up the ball and dribbled it down the field.

Matt was in the goal, and was the best goalie. With one swift move, Claire kicked the ball into the goal. Everyone stopped laughing. Claire was now head butting the ball in the air. "Hey! We are playing a scrimmage later. Wanna come?" Matt said. "Sure. But, it depends. If I win, then you guys all have to come to my Anna Sui fashion show tomorrow. But if I lose, then I will clean all of your cleats for 3 weeks." Matt laughed and shook her hand. "Deal." "Alright, then lets get this party started! C'mon! Lets play!" Claire picked up the soccer ball and played the scrimmage. In the end, the score was 56 to nothing. Claire won. "Well I'll see you guys at the Anna Sui fashion show tomorrow at 6:00 p.m.! Have fun!" Claire laughed as the players groaned.

Claire said goodbye to Matt and was about to leave, when Cam tapped her shoulder. " What. Look, if its about your daughter Jodi, then whatever. I mean she is lucky to have you as a father." Cam looked surprised. "Actually, I-I was gonna ask you why you... never showed me how good you were at soccer. And also how do you know about Jodi?" Claire rolled her eyes. " Yeah, Nikki told me everything. And the thing I wanna know is, why didn't you ever say anything in high school?! And the saddest part is, now, I will never forgive you. Ever! I don't even care if you like buy me the world, or whatever. Nothing you ever do will make up for what you did to me! You broke my heart, then just when it healed, broke it again! and now THIS?! Cam last night made me realize something. Have you ever noticed that we always seem to break up and get back together the same way? Like you dump me, and I get depressed, then you want me back, then the same old thing happens all over again! Listen, I would be a terrible person if I didn't let you be with your kid and girlfriend, I guess this is what you wanted. So you have your new life and I have mine. Its as simple as that. Cam. We are permanently over. From this moment on, I am going to forget everything that we did together. I'm going to forget that I ever loved you. Even though that was only yesterday. Goodbye." Claire walked away with hot tears pouring down her cheeks. Cam stood there in utter shock. As Cam watched Claire walk back to her car, he swore that he lost a small part of himself with Claire. This was it. This was the end of Cam and Claire forever.

Cam stood still and silent for about an hour. Nikki had tried to make him move, but he told her to go home. The honest truth was that he would be miserable for the rest of his life without Claire. He was gonna need the help of someone far more wise than Massie Block for this one. And that person was Layne Abeley. Once Cam had recovered from the outburst, he jumped into his car, and drove off to the airport. He was flying to Idaho.

**Ok so how intense was that? I know right. Well you girlies will have to wait and see if Cam and Claire get back together or not! But as for Massie and Derrick, what will happen to them? And what about Sean and the new guys? Not to mention Alicia's scheming plan to make Dylan fat! Ahhhh! So much stuff still yet to come! But I know that I promised the longest chapter in the world, but oh well its long enough. And yes, I will be updating more often. And this time I mean it! And sorry that I write to many authors notes, but FYI my name is changed back to Kenza-Morocco, so forget the whole xGucci33loverx thing b/c I changed back. REVIEW ME LOVES!!!! ASAP!**

**xoKeNzAxo**


	16. Chapter 16: Crying and desiring

** Massie Block's beach house,**

** Wednesday, 2:00 p.m. **

** Malibu, California**

Claire Lyons burst into the beach house with hot tears streaming down her face, and red blotches all over her pale face. She ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a banana. She cried and ate at the same time, and eventually just gave up on the banana.

Just then Alicia strutted into the kitchen with a satisfied look on her face. When she saw Claire she gasped. "Claire! What happened to you?! Ohmigawd! C'mere, let me take you to the hot tub." Claire looked at Alicia and tried to smile, but she just couldn't. Not after what had just happened. She had tried to play it cool earlier and acted like the fact that Cam and Nikki had a child didn't matter to her, but now she just couldn't take it anymore.

Alicia led her over to the balcony and got Claire her yellow Missoni bathing suit. Alicia looked sympathetically at Claire. "Its ok Claire. Just come over here and tell me everything that happened." Claire sat down in the hot tub next to Alicia and began to speak," I was having fun with like Matt, and we were laughing and talking, and then Nikki comes over and like shows me this little girl Jodi. And she tells me its her and Cam's daughter that they had six years ago. And then Nikki says that if I tell anyone about Jodi that she will kill Matt! Then I like acted like it didn't bother me, and then afterwards Cam comes over to talk to me, but I tell him that its permanently over, and that I'm done with him!" Claire looked over at Alicia. Alicia's big brown eyes were wider than saucers. "Oh My gwad! Claire, I am soooo sorry! OMG! You have every reason to tell him off! UGH! That like totally pisses me off! Claire you can't just let this happen! We totally have to do something! He can't just like have a kid with some girl, and then get back together with you only to dump you again! OMG! We have to tell Massie. Just wait until she gets home! She will KILL Cam! Don't worry Claire. Now come over here and give me a hug. Its gonna be alright." Claire smiled at Alicia and hugged her.

All of the sudden, Dylan burst open the french door on the balcony. "Eh Ma God! Look at me?! I just weighed myself. I weigh 160 pounds! Yesterday I weighed 130! Alicia there is something wrong with the stuff you gave me!" Alicia rolled her eyes and said, "Well thats how it works. First you gain like a ton of weight, then you drop like 180 pounds like in two days. It explains it all on the label. Now if you could please like go complain to someone else about your weight, that would be great. Claire and I are having a special moment right now and your ruining it. As usual." Dylan was about to say something back, but instead decided to go find Kristen.

Claire got out of the hot tub, and went up to her room. Claire knew what always made her feel better. Calling Todd and his girlfriend Gretchen. Claire changed out of her "heartbreaking" outfit, and slipped on her outfit that Todd and Gretchen had bought her; a yellow and turquoise Splendid tank top, light pink Chanel silk shorts, white velvet leggings, and silver Anna Sui biker boots. She combed out her long blond hair, and put it into a high ponytail, and slipped on a turquoise, plastic headband. Claire looked in the mirror. She looked like a supermodel that had just walked off the runway. Perfect, except one thing. She had mascara tracks all over her face, and her makeup had come completely off. Claire washed her face and reapplied her makeup.

After she looked like a ten again, she picked up her Envy, and dialed Todd's number. "Hello?" Claire's face perked up. "Hey Todd! Sorry I haven't called in a while. I have so much to tell you." "Well I would love to hear it all after I'm done with dinner. Tonight is Gretchen's birthday, and I'm making her a special dinner. And I'm also planning to pop a little surprise at dinner if you know what I mean!" Claire gasped."Oh my God! Todd! That is so sweet! So when is the wedding? I can't wait! You and Gretchen are perfect together! I'm so happy for you! Aw your gonna make me cry!" "Claire! God! Leave it to you to be the emotional older sister. Ha Ha! Well I think she will say yes. Hey um, I have to go. Gretchen just got home. Wait! She wants to say hi." Gretchen got on the phone. "Claire? I s that you? I miss you so much! So what have you been up to? I heard that your fashion show last friday was pretty sweet!" "Yeah, it was great. So how are you sweetie? Well I would love to talk but Todd and you have to eat dinner. Happy Birthday Gretch!" Claire hung up.

She felt better. All of the sudden her phone rang. "Hello?" "Claire?! OMG Alicia told me everything! I am so sorry. Just hold on sweetie. I'm on my way over there right now. How could Cam do that to you?! UGH! We are so gonna destroy him. So are you ok?" It was Massie. "Yeah I'm fine. For now. But don't worry about me, just focus on your date with Justin." "Claire! No way! Friends are way more important than a date. Besides, Justin had to leave early anyway, because he had to visit his sister in the hospital who is pregnant. He is so D2M. I mean his sister is more important than me?! Derrick never would have done that-" Massie stopped mid-sentence. "C-Claire. Promise me you won't ever tell anyone that I just said that ok?" "Mass I would never tell anyone." "Good. Now when I get home, we have to leave for runway practice for tomorrows show. Luv ya! Buh-bye!" Claire sighed. Just then her phone played the song "No Air" which meant that she got a text. Claire looked at it and gasped. It was from...

**OOOOOOOOO! Its a cliffy! You guys will have to wait and see! But I was grounded from the computer so IDK how much longer it will be until I update! But it won't be too long! I promise! And I want more reviews! Ha ha! So the next chapter will be Cam&Layne. **

**Ok toddles! REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**KeNzA xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17: Idaho? More like Bitesdaho!

** Idaho Airport,**

** Wednesday, 8:30 p.m.**

** Idaho, USA **

Cam walked into baggage claim quickly. He couldn't miss Chris Abeley, his ride to Layne's house. Cam spotted his D&G black suitcases, and grabbed them. Suddenly a familiar voice said," Hey! Cam! Over here!" It was Chris. Cam and Chris had hated each other through Jr. high, but in high school they started to become friends.

"Hey! Chris! Long time no see! How's Julia? I heard you guys got married." Chris smiled at Cam and gave him a huge bear hug. "Yeah, Julia great. So why did you need to see Layne?" Cam lowered his head. "Well, Claire and I got into a HUGE fight, and well, Layne knows EVERYTHING about Claire, and I need her help." Chris arched an eyebrow. "Dude. Layne and Claire haven't spoken since like 10th grade. And what makes you think that Layne will forgive Claire like that easily?" Cam sighed. "I just have to see Layne ok? Besides, Layne and I have always been cool right?" Chris looked skeptical. "Whatever dude. As long as I get to leave this place I'm good. Man, I can't wait to get back to Italy. I HATE Idaho. Why did Layne have to live in such a boring place?! Well me and Julia are really excited for our villa to be done in Italy. We've waited for like 3 years! Dude, you have to come visit us sometime." Chris and Cam loaded the luggage into the trunk of Chris's white Cheyenne Porsche, and took off.

When they arrived in Layne's neighborhood, Cam was shocked. Everywhere from left to right, there were mansions, and expensive cars in their driveways. "Dude. How did Layne get so rich?" Chris smiled proudly. "Well she married the guy who invented the Iphone. So I guess thats how. Wait till you see Matilda. Layne's adorable daughter. They adopted her from South Korea. She is only five, but she is already doing 6th grade math!"

They stopped at a two story stone cottage, that had beautiful flowers and decorations everywhere. "Wow. It looks very cozy." Chris nodded. Chris knocked on the door. A tall, thin man with glasses, and brown hair opened the door. He was wearing a pink dress shirt with khakis. "Hello Chris! So who is the new comer?" " This is Cam. Cam this is Layne's husband Hamilton Sachylles. He invented the Iphone." Cam smiled and shook Hamilton's hand. "Nice to meet you Cam. Well I'll go tell Layne that your here. Layne! Sweetie! A man named Cam is here to see you!"

All of a sudden, a thin, medium height woman about 23 with long braided blond hair, brown eyes, and the kindest face Cam had ever seen, stepped into the doorway. She was wearing pink, and green Lily Pulitzer capris, a pink Ralph Lauren polo, with some beaded sandals. "Hello? Oh hey Chris! Um, Hey Cam. Did you come to kidnap my daughter? Oh, I forgot you stopped being a horrible wretched person in high school. NOT!" Layne glared at Cam mercilessly. Chris and Hamilton looked puzzled.

All of a sudden, a Korean girl a about five with long black hair set in two cute pigtails, wearing yellow and green Lily Pulitzer shorts, a Lily Pulitzer tank top, and orange flip flops appeared in the doorway. " Mommy. What is the answer to this equation, _n _ 48_x_48?" Layne looked down at Matilda and her face brightened. "Well sweetie, why are you still up? Tell daddy to put you to bed.I'm busy right now." Matilda smiled, then grabbed Hamilton's hand and dragged him away.

"Uh, Can I come in?" Cam asked. Layne rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. "What do you want anyway?" Cam sighed "I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind." Layne pulled Cam into an office, that was full of pictures of Layne, Matilda, and Hamilton. "What? Look. If its about Claire then forget it." Cam buried his head in his hands and started to cry. "Layne. I don't know what to do! Claire told me that we were over permanently, and I just love her to much to accept that. So now I need to win her back." Cam looked up. Layne looked enraged. "WHAT?! Well finally Claire got a little sense in her! Look, you must have done something really shady as usual, and you must've made her upset. And now you want her back?! Who do you think you are Cam?! Huh?! You just expect Claire to come running into your arms and forgive you?! You know what?! I hope that she doesn't forgive you! After all that you did to her! Like when she was away in California in 7th grade, and for the movie rehearsal she had to kiss Conner Foley, and you broke up with her?! Or maybe its the time that you broke her heart at Skye's halloween party, only because she was curious about who Nikki was?! You are a greedy, selfish jerk! And if Claire has any sense, she will dump you forever! Get out of my house NOW! GET OUT!"

Cam scuttled out of the room and out the door faster than Layne could say it. "Well that went well. Maybe Layne's right. Maybe I should just give up on Claire. I mean I already have a family. It would be wrong of me to just dump Nikki. What kind of father would Jodi think I am? Man, I really suck. But I guess its for the best. I want Claire to be happy right? And I guess she is happy without me. So Claire I'm letting you go, once and for all." Cam said to himself on the plane back to California.


	18. Chapter18:Jamba Juice is cursed No joke

**Massie Block's beach house,**

** Thursday, 8:00 a.m.,**

** Malibu, California**

Claire Lyons strutted into the kitchen wearing hollow black moleskin short bloomers, a dusk blue alpaca knit sweater, a deep ocean blue wool double breasted coat, a pair of deep blue tights, and a pair of black Uggs. Everything was Marc Jacobs. Claire had put her long blond hair in a high ponytail, and had curled the end. Her makeup was simple, all natural colors, and her teal Marc Jacobs Bruna bag, made her aqua blue eyes pop.

" Hello. Um, Alicia me and Massie have runway practice in an hour, so we're leaving now. Where is Kristen? I haven't seen her for ages!" Alicia laughed shortly. "Well she came home at 3:00 last night, and left at 5:30 this morning to meet up with her surfing buddies. Its like she is ditching us all the time because we don't wanna like get disgusting muscles on our legs like she does."

Just then Dylan came down wearing a half zipped midnight black Chanel sundress. Her cheeks were red. "Uh. Alicia, y'know when I freaked on you yesterday about the weight issue? Yeah well I'm really sorry. I mean I just remembered that I was using the scale that I accidentally spilled my tomato juice on yesterday, so it was broken. But I do know that I gained at least a little weight, because I can't zip up my NEW Chanel little black dress! I got it like 2 days ago!" Alicia shook her head sympathetically. "Well unfortunately for you, nobody cares. Now go on a keep on putting that stuff I gave you on EVERYTHING that you eat. I mean you don't wanna stay FAT do you?" Alicia added a wicked grin in at the end of her sentence just for kicks. Dylan glared at Alicia and Claire, then stomped up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

Massie came strutting down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing a white Ralph Lauren Rachel shirt dress, with a sliver belt, black and white Ralph Lauren Gustava patent leather sandals, and a a black leather Fendi handbag. Her glossy brown hair was set in a french twist, and her eyes looked dramatic with her bronze eyeshadow, and dark black eyeliner. Her lips were full, and covered in Hard Candy's Lip Sorbet in the color Passion Play. Her gold aviators added a summer touch to her island outfit.

Massie twirled around the kitchen. "So? How do I look? I decided that since at the Anna Sui show is probably gonna put me in some ridiculous outfit, that I should look sophisticated before the show!" Claire smiled warmly and said," Mass you always look like a ten. And aren't those my shoes? Its Ok you can wear them." Massie blushed. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be borrowing clothes from Claire. I mean back in 7th grade she was Miss-Keds-4-life, but now she was like Miss-Marc-Jacobs-4-life.

"Well you were wearing my orange YSL sandals yesterday so we are even." Massie hissed back defensively. Alicia smiled. "Well its good to see Massie and Claire get into a fight every once in a while. Makes me feel like Massie doesn't only favor Claire. Even though thats a lie." Alicia glared at Massie then stomped up into her bathroom to take a warm bath.

"Jeez! What is with everyone?! Its like as soon as I leave the house goes haywire!" said a familiar voice. Massie and Claire whipped their heads around only to see Kristen wearing a sporty bikini top with flowers on it, and red surf shorts. Massie rolled her eyes. "UGH! God Kristen, you act like people actually care that your never home. And also, I hope your having fun with your NBFs because we just ran out of tickets for our fashion show tonight. Sorry, looks like your gonna have to stay here and surf your board to smithereens! Not that you care anyway right? I mean you would rather stay here than support your friends! Oh, like did you know that Claire was having a crisis last night?! Oh I forgot, you were to busy with your surfing friends who have disgusting leg muscles just like you! Move!" Massie grabbed Claire's thin wrist and dragged her out of the house, and into her limited edition white Bentley convertible. Kristen shook her head in disbelief. She ran to her room, and locked the door.

Once Massie had pulled out of the driveway, Claire turned on the radio just as the song, "Ayo Technology" came on. Massie and Claire looked at each other and nodded their heads. As they zoomed by the ocean, they saw everyone turn their to catch a glimpse of them. Massie turned to Claire. "I love being royalty. Don't you? I mean like we always look fierce, we drive totally pimped out cars, we are richer than like Bill Gates, and we get whatever we want. Life is so sweet!" Claire smiled weakly. "Well I mean, like we still have our own problems, like for example, should I say people using us, abusing us and accusing us? I mean what about Cam and Derrington?" It had been so long since anyone had used the nickname "Derrington" that Massie couldn't help but giggle. Then that giggle turned into a laugh, then that laugh turned into hysterics. Claire looked confused. "Massie whats so funny?! Cam and Derrington breaking our hearts is anything but funny!" Massie smiled then rolled her eyes. " Kuh-laire! Will you please lighten up?! And thats an order. Hey look its a Starbucks! What do you want?" Claire sighed. "I'm gonna go get something from Jamba Juice. I'll be right back."

Claire walked next door to Jamba Juice, and ordered a Strawberry Surf Rider. Claire sat down to wait, when suddenly a boy about 23 with dark black hair and shocking blue eyes came and sat down next to her. Claire didn't look up at first, but when she realized who he was she gasped and re-read the text from yesterday.

**SurfingSean: Claire. I broke up with Mandy. And now all i want is u. Pleaze take me back. Write Back soon. **

Claire kept re-reading the text over and over again until finally the woman called her order. Claire quickly grabbed her juice and ran over to Massie's Bentley, where Massie was munching on a lemon tart, and sipping her Chai Latte. "Did you get your juice? Yum! That looks good. Can I try some?" Massie asked. Claire smiled weakly and gave Massie the drink. After Massie had finished her tart, she drove away to the Anna Sui fashion show.

With Claire drinking her juice, with Massie sipping her latte, with "Good life" by Kanye West blasting through the speakers, and with both girl looking like the royalty they were, everything seemed fine. But little did they know that their situation was gonna be anything but fine.

**Ok so i posted 2 chapters, and possibly another chapter tomorrow, but i hope that u like the story so far, b/c u guys r gonna DIE when u find out what happens next. But im not gonna tell u guys so HA! lol! Ok well REVIEW ME LOVES! I WANT MANY MANY REVIEWS! also i want feedback on what u think kristen should do now that massie hates her 4 blowing her off. **

**Toodles!**

**KeNzA **


	19. Chapter 19:I'm melting! Melting!

**Anna Sui fashion show rehearsal,**

**Thursday, 3:30 p.m. ,**

** Beverly Hills, California**

"Girls! Will you please shut up, and get in your walking order!" yelled Brandi, the runway assistant. Massie rolled her eyes impatiently as she waited for the rest of the models to get in order. "Alright. Now as you all know, this is Anna Sui's BIGGEST fashion show yet. She really outdid herself on this one. The outfits are very crazy, but cute. Now as models, your job is to walk, and look fierce while you walk. But you can't do that if you are talking all of the time. Now, when I say your name say here. Carolina Pantoliano?" "Here." "Massie Block? Massie Block? Hello? Where is she?!" Massie stepped out of the ladies room at that exact moment. Brandi looked straight at Massie. "Why where you in the bathroom?! We thought that you were missing!" Massie put her hands on her hips. "What? Can't I use the restroom? Its like I leave for two minutes and then you like freak!" Massie strutted back to her spot next to Claire. Massie and Claire both giggled at Massie's outburst. Brandi glared. "Ok you know what?! I really don't care if any of you are here or not, so here is what I'm doing, this year we are changing it up a little bit. Now every girl will have an assigned partner for the runway. You have to stay by the partner at all times, and you will walk down the runway next to them. But, your partners are going to be male models. Now, since I really don't wanna go over everything individually, I'm posting the list by the bathrooms." Brandi left quickly, and posted the list. Immediately Claire and Massie ran to see their partners.

**Massie Block : Mark Loren **

**Claire Lyons : Julian Schalk**

"UGH! Great! Our partners are GUYS?! And my partner is like some Mark Loren guy!UGH! I am sooo over guys!" Massie complained. Claire smiled and said," Well if he is a model he can't be that bad. I mean I don't know who Julian Schalk is." Just then two tall, slender men came up to the girls. "Hey are you girls Massie and Claire? Nice to meet you guys. I'm Julian, and this is Mark. I'm from Sweden, and Mark is from Maine." Claire smiled at Julian. He was so cute! He was tall, slender, blue eyes, blond hair, and a crest white smile. He looked exactly like the model on the Abercrombie bag that Claire had seen a girl carrying earlier!

Meanwhile, Massie was giving Mark a once over. He was tall, slender, honey blond curls, striking green eyes, adorable smile that showed off his no-need-for-braces white smile. Massie had decided that she liked his face a lot. She also liked how shy he was with her. Almost like a little boy who had a crush on her! "Hey, I'm Massie. So you are from Maine? Thats nice. I have one question for you. Did someone just kidnap you?" Mark looked up at Massie and looked confused. "Um, not that I know of. Why?" Massie laughed and said," Then why are you shaking? C'mon I want you to meet my friend Claire." Massie turned to Claire. "Hey Mass. This is Julian. He is swedish. And look, he even has swedish meatballs that he brought us!" Massie smiled. "This is my partner Mark. Ok so lets get in line you guys, because it looks like they are starting to practice already."

Massie and Claire ran over to their spots. Julian and Mark stayed and watched. The song "Wind it up" by Gwen Stafani started playing. Massie put on her catwalk face, and strutted out. When she got to the end of the runway, she turned her head ever so slightly so that everyone could see the good side of her face. Next out was Claire. Just as Claire was about to strut out, Anna Sui herself walked into the room, and sat down to watch. Claire felt her stomach contract. "Claire its ok. Anna isn't judging you. If you think about it, then you will just screw up." Massie said as she briefly passed Claire. Claire focused her mind on how cute Julian was instead. And it worked. Claire looked like a more graceful version of Giselle on the runway. When she got to the end of the runway, she blushed a little, and smiled with her eyes.

After she was done, Anna Sui came up to Claire and said, "That was amazing! And I loved how you blushed at the end. And your eyes were smiling the whole time. I want you to meet my good friend. Actually, he is very handsome. He isn't a model, but he is a soccer player." Just then a tall man with thick black hair, one eye green, and one eye blue, appeared behind Anna. "Meet Cam Fisher." Claire gasped. Then she blushed and looked down. "Its nice to meet you Cam. Well I have to go. Thank you so much for your compliments Anna. See you later!" Claire ran away as fast as she could. Massie found Claire by herself in the bathroom. "Claire. How did you know who get backstage?" Claire shrugged. "He is Anna's friend. We should get our outfits on."

Massie and Claire got on their first outfits. Massie was wearing purple wide-legged jeans, suspenders, a white blouse with "Anna Sui" spray painted in red on it, and chunky red platforms. Her hair was in two braids, and she was wearing a little top hat. Claire was wearing a red mini skirt, rainbow suspenders, a metallic yellow bikini top under a white see-through blouse. Her hair was in two little pigtails, and she had a little top hat on her head. "We look like Japanese anime characters." Massie said flatly. Claire giggled. "Yeah, but cute ones at that! And look, our bright red lipstick looks like the kind that Japanese women used to wear when they were geishas!" Massie and Claire both laughed. The show started in 20 minutes.

Massie and Claire got themselves ready to walk. Julian was talking to another model, and obviously flirting. Claire felt a pang of anger towards Julian after that, and all of a sudden he didn't seem that cute anymore. Massie came only to find Mark talking to another guy model. "Hey Massie, I want you to meet my boyfriend Blaze Cospatra." Massie almost fell backwards. "Boyfriend?! Your gay?!" Mark nodded slowly. Blaze extended his hand for Massie to shake. Massie shook it. "Its very nice to see you Massie. You are all that Mark has been talking about for the last hour!" Massie smiled. Mark blushed and said," Well I want you to be my friend thats all. I like your style Massie. Its so realistic." Massie blushed a deep red. That was the first time anyone had ever said anything like that to her before. "Well I think that you already are my friend Mark. And Blaze. Hey Mark, we have to get in line for the catwalk, but it was nice to meet you Blaze."

Massie and Mark stood silently in line until it was their turn. Massie walked out first, then Mark caught up to her, and walked next to her. When Massie got to the end of the runway, she struck a fierce pose. Suddenly, she heard a guy scream her name. "Massie! Massie!" Massie blushed and looked right at a man with blond hair and shorts. It was Derrick. Derrick ran as fast as he could to the runway, and jumped up on it. Soon he was face to face with Massie.

His face was flushed from running so fast, and he had something behind his back. "What are you doing?! Get off the runway and stop ruining the show!" Derrick looked hurt, but remained where he was. The music had stopped, and now all eyes were on her. "Massie I want you back. I was an idiot for breaking up with you. Now, I won't leave this spot until you kiss me, and say that you love me. I don't care if you don't mean it when you say it, I just want to hear it come out of your mouth once before I get taken off the stage." The crowd gasped, and Massie blushed even harder. "Derrick I... I can't. I don't know if I still love you." The crowd looked at Derrick sympathetically. "Well, then theres only one way to find out." Derrick grabbed Massie and kissed her. Massie tried to break free, but she just couldn't. Finally she just gave up, and melted away. The crowd gasped, then started to applaud. Massie instantly broke away, and blushed once she realized what she had done. Soon, there were paparazzi everywhere taking pictures.

Suddenly Derrick took Massie's hand, and put a tiny box in it. Massie opened it, only to find there, in a little container, a broach just like the"_M"_ one that Massie had given Derrick when they were in 7th grade, except this one said _"D"._ Massie felt her tears pour all over her face, while Derrick pinned it to her blouse. "See? Now we both have one." he held up his shirt where his broach was. Massie grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. By now the crowd was cheering, and clapping. Soon Massie had to say goodbye to Derrick. But this time, she didn't say goodbye in a breaking up kind of way, she said it in a way that implied, "I'm gonna see you soon" kind of way. Massie couldn't believe her luck.

Once Massie was backstage, Claire ran up to her and congratulated her on getting Derrick back. The rest of the show was a blur to Massie. But the one thing that she did remember, was seeing Derrick after the show, and smiling at him with a great tenderness, that nobody ever would have thought that she had. Now she, Massie Block, was happy again.

**Ok so how did u like it?** **Well I told u it was gonna be a surprise! And wait until the next chapter! I want to hear what u guys thought honestly of this chapter, b/c I really wanna know! Ok review me loves!**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20: Flames shall never be tamed

** Malibu Beach,**

**Thursday, 8:00 p.m.**

"Claire! You look so adorable! I totally want your new bikini!" Massie said sweetly to her friend. Claire smiled. Ever since Derrick had admitted his love for Massie, all she could do was swoon over him, and compliment people. For once she was actually being nice to everyone! She actually signed a few autographs! (Which was EXTREMELY rare.) "Thanks Mass. I just got it in the mail today from ShopBop. Isn't it so GLUish?" Massie and Claire doubled over at Claire's insane new word.

"What is so funny?" Dylan asked. Massie and Claire gasped. Dylan was wearing a one-piece red bathing suit, red flip flops, a red floaty, and her face was sunburned. "Dylan what happened?! " Claire gasped. Dylan either blushed or smiled. It was to hard to tell with her sunburned face. "Well, I just decided that I was tired of wearing little bikinis, so I wore my moms old one-piece." Massie tried hard not to insult Dylan. But she couldn't help it. " Dylan are you trying to stop a fire on the beach?" Dylan arched and eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Then why do you look like a fire extinguisher !" Massie and Claire exploded into a fit of laughter, while Dylan stood there tapping her foot, waiting for them to stop.

Just then Alicia came up behind the girls wearing a white Ralph Lauren bikini, Ralph Lauren leather sandals, big brown Chanel sunglasses, and a flowy white cover up. She stood and posed so everyone could inhale her outfit. "So what do you think? I decided to channel my inner Marilyn Monroe. You like?" All the girls nodded in agreement.

All of the sudden Alicia screamed. "Dylan! What are you wearing! Wait! Don't tell me thats your moms bathing suit?! OMG! No way! Ha ha!" Dylan stomped her foot in the sand. "Yeah, so? Vintage is so In right now!" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yeah but not when its vintage from your mom." Dylan narrowed her eyes. "Well its just a bathing suit, so what ever Alicia Rivera!" Alicia stepped forward. "Yeah, but why don't I tell everybody why you are really wearing it. Or would you like to tell them that your pregnant." Massie, Claire, and Dylan all gasped. "WHAT?! I am so not pregnant! " Alicia smirked. "Than why are you wearing the disgusting bathing suit that your mom wore when she was pregnant with your older sister Betsy in 1989?!" Massie and Claire gasped and almost fell backwards. Dylan had tears in her eyes. " Its only because..because I CAN'T FIT INTO ANY OF MY OTHER BATHING SUITS! OK?! There I said it! Are you happy now Alicia?!" Alicia smirked. "No. But I will be happy when you stomp away, and have a hissy fit." Dylan's eyes were now bloodshot from crying. "You know what?! Fine! Maybe it was a mistake to even come to the beach! Plus, now you won't have to deal with everyone asking you why you skinny girls are here with a FAT girl like me! I hate you Alicia!"

Massie and Claire sighed, and turned to Alicia. "What?! Its true! Hey, at least now we won't have to hear her complaining about her weight for the next 3 hours." Massie rolled her eyes. Just then she spotted Kristen. Ever since Massie had yelled at Kristen, Massie had felt bad. Now was the perfect time to apologize.

"Kristen!" she yelled. Claire, and Alicia followed Massie over to Kristen. Kristen looked up in surprise. "What. Look if its about what you said to me last night, then yes, I did have and AMAZING time surfing with my friends." Massie smiled. "Actually, I was just gonna apologize for that but-" Massie was cut short, for Jason had come, and put his arm around Kristen, and was glaring at Massie. "So, is this the famous dictator Massie Block? Wow, you were right. She is fat for a model. And, she is ugly, and she looks stupid. Her hair is overly shiny. It almost looks greasy! Her lips are wayyy to full. And, she does look like an LBR. And acts like one too. Yeah, you explained her just right Kristen." Kristen turned red, and panicked. Claire shook her head like she couldn't even believe that this was really Kristen. Alicia stood with her arms crossed, and smirking at Kristen.Massie stood there, her eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips, and all the hatred in her entire body shooting out like a laser at Kristen.

"What?!" Kristen puled Jason's arm off her shoulder, and started to run, but Jason grabbed her arm. "Kristen? What? I thought that you wanted to tell Massie how repulsive she is? Well thats what you said last night at least." Claire bit her nails for the first time in 4 years, Alicia smirked like a hungry lion, ready for fresh meat, and Massie simply stood there calmly, and patiently, waiting for Kristen to answer. Kristen bowed her head down low. "Ok. Fine. Its true. Everything that Jason said was true. But I'm sorry Mass. I really am. If I would have known that you were gonna apologize, then, I wouldn't have said it, but... I just... Look, lets just forget it never happened." Massie took a step closer to Kristen. "No. Sorry Kris, but whats done is done. From this moment on, I here by kick you out of the PC, forever. There. Now you can go hang out with your little surfer friends, and do all the trash talking you want about us. Well, its only fair, because we certainly will be trash talking about you. Now if you will excuse me, but me and the LOYAL PC, have to tan right where you are standing." Claire, Alicia, and Kristen all stared at Massie, in utter shock. "W-what?! Massie?! No you don't understand! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it! You can do anything, but just please don't betray me! We were BFFs remember? And we have been for like ever! So please, lets not let some stupid disagreement get in the way!" Massie simply pulled down her diamond encrusted Chanel sunglasses, and said coolly, "Do I know you?" Kristen stopped crying. Jason stopped comforting Kristen. Claire stopped biting her nails. Alicia stopped tanning, and sat straight up. That was the sign. Massie Block would have nothing to do with Kristen Gregory, from this point on. Kristen Gregory was the past. And Massie was only concerned about the future.

**Ok so how did u like it? Its kinda short , but I'm really busy. OK, so I finished reading Bratfest at Tiffany's, and all I have to say is wow. I mean, like seriously wow! Its so good! I mean I liked it but, I think that Lisi could do better if she tried a little bit, but I really did like it. I can't wait for "Worse than a backstab" to come out! (thats the new book after Bratfest) Ok so if u wanna see what the PC and Kristen look like, then look on my profile. Ok luv ya! bye! oh, and REVIEW ME LOVES! (aren't you guys getting tired of that yet? I am. I'll think of a new one!)**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21: MB sure knows how 2 catfight

**Massie's beach house,**

**Thursday, 3:30 p.m.**

"What?!" Dylan screamed. "You kicked Kristen out of the PC?! Mass! She has been in the PC for longer than, like any of us! Are you serious?! No way! And where is she gonna stay for the rest of the visit?! Ehmagawd! Massie, sometimes you are so stupid!" Massie arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Dylan, are you a pregnant woman in labor?" Dylan shook her head. "Then why are you complaining?" Alicia high-fived Massie. Alicia had let her long, silky, black hair hang loose, and when ever she moved, it swayed in perfect time with her hips.

Massie was just wondering how Alicia did it, when Claire came down the stairs, wearing a purple, sequined Marc Jacobs mini dress over True Religion dark wash skinny jeans, with silver Christian Louboutain pumps. Her long blond hair was straightened so much, that it looked like it could cut someone. She had her metallic sliver and purple Chloe clutch. Her makeup, was light purple eyeshadow with a touch of sparkle, black eyeliner, that was put on perfectly, black mascara, that made her eyelashes pop, sparkle dust on the apples of her cheek bones, and light pink gloss. She looked like a total 10.

"Hey you guys! Whats up? Aren't you guys coming to the red carpet premier of Betsey's movie?" Everyone gasped. "Ehmagawd! I totally forgot! OMG! We are gonna be so late! Ok everyone, QUICKLY get dressed, and I'll come rate you. Hurry!" Massie panicked. "OMG! How could I forget about my own SISTERS new movie! I can't be seen like this! I need to eat some more cheesy sauce!" Dylan ran over to her bucket of sauce that Alicia had given her, and scooped up whole chunks of it, and ate it. Alicia looked around, as if looking for a place to hide. "Uh, Dylan, Uh... Nows not the time to eat! Get dressed!" Claire simply shrugged her shoulders, and sat down, only to be dragged away by Massie. "Claire! I need you to help me pick out an outfit ASAP!" Massie dragged Claire up into her suite.

20 minutes later, the girls were all jumping into their cars. Massie into her Bentley, Claire into her Lexus convertible, Alicia into her Porsche, and Dylan into her Mustang. All the girls wanted to make an appearance, but they had to listen to their favorite song to do that. Massie cranked the song, " Suddenly I see" by KT Tunstall, Claire, Alicia, andDylan did the same. They all drove side by side. Dylan, then Claire, then Massie, then Alicia. As they drove by the beach, they could have sworn that they saw Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Plovert all looking up at them. Massie waved to Derrick, but stopped short.

She pulled her car over, and got out. Everyone else did the same. "Mass?! What are you doing?! We're gonna be late!" Dylan yelled impatiently. Massie whipped her head around. "Dylan, if you wanna go, then fine, but me Claire, and Alicia are staying here." Alicia and Claire exchanged confused looks. "We are?" Massie glared. Dylan shrugged her shoulders, got in her Mustang, and drove off. "Mass? Whats wrong?" Massie let out a sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Whatever. I'll just have to go down there and blow his mind!" Alicia and Claire looked puzzled, but followed Massie, as she turned her car around, and drove down to the beach.

When they got there, Massie fixed her hair and makeup, and told Claire and Alicia to do the same. "Its time to go break some hearts." Massie, Alicia, and Claire all strutted on the board walk toward the boys, to the song, "Pass that dutch" by Missy Elliot. Their gazes were catwalk, their hair was blowing in the wind, their slender bodies were moving in perfect time with the song, they were total 10s plus 50.

As they approached the boys, they noticed that Nikki was on Cam's lap, Olivia Ryan was on Plovert's lap, and a girl with short hair, that was dyed a fiery red color, was sitting on Derrick's lap The girls stopped right in front of the bench the boys were sitting on. Derrick immediately saw Massie, then pushed the girl off his lap. Massie glared at him. "Derrick, are you a piece of paper?" Derrick turned red, and started sweating. "Then why are you ripping me off? How could you cheat on me after, you gave me this pin?!" Massie yanked the _D_ pin off of her Versace mini dress, and thrust it in his face.

Suddenly the girl who was sitting on Derrick's lap, stood up, pushed Derrick aside, and came face to face with Massie. "Um, Massie? Are you in a Broadway show?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Then why are you such a drama queen? Look, Derrick is my cousin. Besides, I'm already dating the lead singer of the band "Blackened Turkey" (**Ok, thats not a real band, i just made it up! ha ha! its really retarded i know. but whatevs!)** Massie looked the girl straight in the eye to see if she was lying. She wasn't. Massie sighed, than giggled. Derrick wiped his forehead in relief. Massie ran over, and gave him a hug. "Well now that your here, you might as well stay!" Derrick said. Alicia and Claire exchanged glances.

"Actually, me an Claire have to go to a premier for Dylan's sister's new movie, "Falling in love with Carla" so you guys can go ahead. Massie, do you want us to tell them that you couldn't make it?" Alicia said coyly. Massie blushed, and stood. "No, its ok, I'll see you later Derrick." Claire side-glanced Cam. He was whispering something to Nikki. Nikki snickered. Claire felt like she was gonna cry. "Uh... I'll meet you guys at the car."

Claire ran as fast as she could back to her car, and when she got inside, she had to force herself not to ruin her makeup. Alicia had been following Claire, and was now rubbing her back sympathetically. "Its OK. You were totally right to dump his-" Alicia was cut short, for Massie was stomping over to the two girls with a mean, cold look on her face. "Kuh-laire! What was that all about?! Why did you run away like a total LBR?! You know that if you do that, that Cam is gonna think that you miss him?!" Claire looked up angrily. "Well maybe I do miss him?! Did you ever think of that?!" Massie rolled her eyes, jumped in her Bentley, and shoved on her Gucci aviators. "Well suck it up!" With that said, she started the ignition, and speed away towards the highway. Alicia and Claire exchanged an eye roll before speeding away after Massie.

When they finally caught up to Massie, they noticed, that she hadn't turned on her favorite song yet. That meant that she was EXTREMELY pissed about something. Just as they stopped at a redlight, Alicia called over to Massie, "What is wrong? Why are you so mad at Claire?!" Massie sighed and turned to Alicia. "Alicia, am I fresh meat?" Alicia rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Then why are you trying to grill me?" Massie smirked, and turned her attention to Claire.

"Claire, are you a little girl, who just got put in time-out?" Claire turned around quickly, and glared at Massie. Massie shook her hair out of its tight ponytail."Then why are you pouting?" Massie added a smirk at the end, just for a full on effect. Claire took her half empty vitamin water, and whipped it at Massie's head. Massie screamed, then jumped, but when she jumped, she smacked her toe off of the steering wheel. (**Ok she smacked her toe off of the plastic under the steering wheel. You know what I mean, like the stuff that is above your feet in a convertible?**) Massie winced in pain, then started to laugh, then she started to get hysterical. Claire started laughing as well, while Alicia just arched her eyebrow, and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you guys laughing? Um, first, Massie, why are you laughing, if Claire just whipped at vitamin water at your head?" Massie turned to Alicia and snorted. "Alicia! Shut up you... you retarded piece of left over turkey!" Massie was now rolling back and forth with laughter. Claire was silently begging Alicia to do something. "God! Massie, you are acting like a total butthead!" Alicia screamed. Claire started laughing again, and Alicia started up. Finally the girls realized the various people honking behind them. "OMG! We are already 35 minutes late! Lets go!" Massie and the girls, speed as fast as they could.

When they finally got to the premier, they noticed that everybody was in a crowd , surrounding someone. Massie got out first, and walked over. There curled up in a fetal position on the floor, was Dylan. She had mascara tracks streaming down her face, this disgusting cheesy sauce smeared all over her face, and hands, and her heels were broken. Next to her, was a bucket of the same cheesy stuff, that was half open. There were paparazzi everywhere taking pictures of Dylan and her mess. Dylan was sobbing.

Massie, Alicia, and Claire gasped. "Dylan?! Is that you?! What happened?!" Massie said. Dylan looked up and sobbed even harder. Massie pushed everyone out of her way, until she was next to Dylan. She bent down, and used a tissue to clean her face. Dylan looked up and said in between sobs, "Massie-I'm-so-sorry-I-don't-know-what-happened! I-was-getting-some-popcorn-for-the-movie-and-I-tried-to-put-the-sauce-that-Alicia-gave-me-on-it-but-they-wouldn't-let-me-so-I-ran-to-eat-in-the-bathroom-and-the-next-thing-I-know-there-are-people-taking-pictures-of-me!" Massie glared at all of the people. "Excuse me! Um, I'm sure you all know who I am, so lets make this short. IF ANYONE TAKES ONE MORE PICTURE I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT THEM DOWN AND TAKE BACK THE PICTURE! And don't you dare try to suck up to me or my BFFs!" Everyone turned to leave.

All of a sudden, a man cried, "Hey! Where is Kristen Gregory?! Wasn't she invited?!" Massie searched for the caller, only to lay eyes on a medium height blond, with muscular arms and legs, who was tan, and wearing a purple Missoni dress, that had the initials "_MB_" sewed in tiny gold letters at the brim. But it wasn't just any dress. It was Massie's dress. And it wasn't just any girl. It was Kristen. And those weren't just any initials on the dress. The were Massie's initials.

Massie's amber eyes darkened, her face turned sullen, and hard, her skin stopped glowing, her body stopped moving. Kristen Gregory was wearing _her _custom made Missoni dress, with _her _initials on it. Massie glided slowly towards Kristen. When Kristen noticed her, she spun around in the dress, just to show it off even more. "Kristen are you a cat who is looking to die?" Kristen smirked. "Because it seems that you have just started a cat fight!" With that, Massie leapt on top of Kristen. Careful Massie... you wouldn't want to hurt our little angel Kristen now would you?

**Ok so what did u think?! Ok, so I left a tiny cliffy, but wait until I post the next chapter! And I'm so sorry 2 all of u who have been waiting for this chapter for like 100 years, but I was REALLY busy with school! But I promise that the next chapter will be up in a few days, and if it isn't then someone please remind me! Ok, love ya! Bye!**

**Review me loves!!!!! (I couldn't think of a new one! But im still working on it!)**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22: They're gone with the wind

** The Grafton theater,**

** the premier of "Falling in love with Carla"**

** Thursday, 6:30 p.m.**

Kristen tried to dodge Massie, but Massie was already on top of her. Massie grabbed Kristen's diamond necklace, and ripped it off of her neck, and threw it at Jason. Kristen screamed and yelled, but everyone was to shocked or busy taking pictures to do anything. Kristen then decided to fight back, so she grabbed chunks of Massie's hair and pulled as hard as she could. "Ahhhhhhhhh!! Let go!! And TAKE.OFF.MY.DRESS!!!!!!!!!!" Kristen rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah right! You forgot to take away my keys to the house, so your problem!" Massie felt like she wanted to kill Kristen. It was the first time in Massie's life that she had actually wanted to be violent with a member of the PC. Or and ex-member in this case.

Jason and other surfers came over and tried to drag Massie off Kristen, but it was too late. They were in cat fight mode, and nobody could stop them. Massie dove on top of Kristen. Kristen slapped Massie, and rolled on top of her. Massie hated to see this happen to her $65,000 dress, but it was for the best. Massie reached for her dress, and pulled as hard as she could. RRRRRIPPPPPPPPPPEveryone stopped and was silent. Kristen looked down at herself. The dress that was once on her body, was now gone, and in Massie's hands. Massie produced a satisfied smirk, and stood. "And that is how you win a catfight." With that said, Massie walked back over to the PC. "Lets go home Massie." Alicia said in an embarrassed whisper. Massie agreed, and started to walk towards her car. On her way there she saw Betsey. Dylan's older sister, screaming at Dylan for ruining her premier. Massie laughed.

When Massie got to her beach house, she combed her hair out, took a long bath, changed into her silk slip and heels, and went down stairs. Alicia and Claire were sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Massie, we need to talk. Me and Claire think that you shouldn't have kicked Kris out of the PC, so we want you to apologize, and bring her back. We are a disaster without Kristen to keep us down to earth! I mean when Kris was in the PC she never would have let you have a catfight like that!" Alicia said. Claire nodded in agreement. Massie looked at both of her friends. "Are you guys the alphas here? I didn't think so. I'm the alpha of the PC NOT YOU GUYS! So don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do! If you don't like it then leave my house! But you will never come back if you leave! And I'll take everything of yours and burn it!" Alicia and Claire looked at each other. Claire sighed and stood. "I'm going to bed, I can't deal with this. Good night." Claire ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. Alicia rolled her eyes then stormed upstairs into Claire's room, and locked the door behind her.

Massie just stood there in utter shock for a few seconds. Was she a bad alpha?! Everyone seemed to be mad at her, and nobody respected her anymore! Were Claire and Alicia really going to leave her?! Or worse, the PC?! Massie shook those thoughts from her head, and climbed into the hot tub. Three hours later Dylan stormed into the house, and out to the hot tub. "Hey Massie, thanks to your little up roar, now everybody is saying that you have anger management, I eat frozen pee, and everyone feels sorry for Kristen! Look what you did to our careers!" Massie shot an evil look at Dylan. "How is it my fault that you eat that cheesy crap?! And who cares if everyone likes Kristen better! Everyone will hate her after they hear my plan!" Dylan's face turned purple with rage. "SEE! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT YOU HAVE A PLAN, WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING! ALL OF YOUR PLANS ALWAYS MAKE THINGS WORSE! WHAT KIND OF ALPHA ARE YOU?!" Dylan stomped out of the room, and into Claire's room to join Alicia and Claire. What was happening to the PC and the glue that held them together?! Massie needed an idea. And quick. Massie sighed, and decided to go to sleep and think about it in the morning. On her way to her room she passed Claire's room, she could have sworn that she heard the word "Leave her" being said by what sounded like Alicia, but she just ignored it. The PC will never leave me. Massie said to herself.

In the morning Massie woke up and went straight to Claire's room. The door was unlocked. Massie burst in. The bed was made, the closets were empty, and all of Claire's belongings were gone. Massie's eyes widen in panic. "Claire?! Alicia?! Dylan?! Hello?!" Massie ran into everyones room. Just like Claire's, they were empty. Massie ran outside to the garage. Their cars were gone. Massie began to feel like crying, but suddenly she noticed on the kitchen counter three keys to the house sitting there with a note next to them. Massie grabbed the note hungry for information. The note read,

**Dear Massie,**

**We have decided to take your offer and leave the PC. We just feel like you are losing your alphaness, and your leadership. We have left everything the way it was before we left. Here are the Keys to the house, your car, and your room. We have returned to New York, and we don't intend on coming back. Also, we called Kristen last night and we made some adjustments. Kristen is our new alpha, and we have started our own group called "The Beautiful Bachlorettes". We already have all of the members they are: Kristen, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Olivia Ryan. Alicia called Olivia, and decided that she was a bachlorette, and she was pretty, so she is the last new member. Sorry that it had to end this way.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Beautiful Bachlorettes**

**A.K.A.**

**aLiCiA **_Claire _

Dylan Kristen

Massie dropped the letter on the floor in horror. "The beautiful bachlorettes?! What kind of name is that?! And Olivia Ryan?! Isn't she like a rich housewife now or something?! At least I have a job! And Kristen the new alpha?! Gawd! What is happening to our friendship?! And they just left me here to die!" Massie screamed. "I'm gonna get them! I'm gonna play the meanest trick on them EVER!" Massie screamed, then broke down crying. "How could they leave me like this?! I was their leader. The chief! And now the PC is over! I can't believe I'm ever saying this but, I'm OUT! And they are IN!!!" Massie you really need to work if you want those girls back!

**Ok, so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I'm not getting enough reviews so I'm waiting!!!! Ok, well My next chapter is gonna blow your minds, but my lips are sealed. Ok well g2g!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!!! (I'm staying with it:))**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23: Surprise! Isn't a compromise

**Claire's Penthouse,**

** Saturday, 2:00 p.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Claire was still in her pajamas when her phone rang. Claire sauntered over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Claire was holding her breath hoping that it wasn't one of the two people she least wanted to talk to. "Hello? Claire? Hey! Its Olivia! Remember? We went to school together? Yeah, well listen, I'm at Alicia's concert rehearsal right now, but we wanted to know if you wanted to chill with us after the show." Claire let out a long sigh. Thank god it wasn't Cam or Massie, but Olivia Ryan wasn't any better. "Who is ' we'?" Claire asked with as much attitude as she could muster. "Y'know me, Alicia, Dylan, Kristin, and some other people. We were planning on going to the hot new club that just opened up. Its called Orange. Its on Broadway and Lafayette. You can take a cab or the subway." Claire rolled her eyes. "Well I have runway rehearsal at 3:00 so we can go later. It ends at 8:00 BTW." Olivia squealed over the other line. "Thank GAWD! I thought that you were still mad at me for what happened in 8th grade with Cam and everything. But I'm so glad that we can be friends again! Ok, so remember its called Orange, and its on Broadway and Lafayette. Ok see you there!" 

Claire hung up, and rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she was still mad at Olivia for what happened in 8th grade, but it was just her overall attitude that pissed Claire off. "Well I should get dressed." Claire ran off to her closet. She decided on an Isabel Marrant Etoile cream jacket, a dark blue Biba blouse, Thakoon white and blue shorts, 'Zad multicolored necklaces, and Christian Louboutain white 4-inch-heels, and finally a suede leather Chloe hobo bag. She looked in the mirror. Her legs looked especially long and skinny today. Her hair was hanging long, and loose, and had bouncy curls at the end, to add volume. No eyeliner, light blue eyeshadow with a little tan on top, and of course her eyelashes were long. As usual no concealer, cover up, or blush. She had sprayed DKNY's Be Delicious on all of her pressure points, and she had washed her face with an apple sent face wash. All in all she looked like a total 10 plus 5 bonus points for smelling good. 

Claire honestly didn't want to go to rehearsal, but she didn't have a choice. As she stepped into the elevator that goes from her penthouse all the way down to the lobby, someone pushed the button on the 10th floor. "Great! And now I'm gonna be late because some retard wants to take forever to get in the elevator!" Claire grumbled to herself. Suddenly a man with red-blond hair, freckles, a surfing tee on, and ripped up Hollister jeans stepped into the elevator. Behind him came a tan, girl with caramel colored hair, and a blinding smile, wearing a Roxy tank top, and ripped up Hollister jeans. Claire looked a them then turned away. Suddenly Claire whipped her head back around to them, and ran over to the man and gave him a hug. "Todd! What the hell are you doing in NYC! And Gretchen? OMG! Get over here right now so I can give you a hug!" Gretchen and Claire squeezed each other. 

"Well we thought that we would surprise you! You seemed really down in the last message that we got, so we figured that we would cheer you up!" Claire started jumping up and down with happiness. "OMG! Claire you smell so good. And you look AMAZING!" Claire smiled at Gretchen. "Thanks Gretch! So do you!" Todd cleared his throat. "So, where are you goin'?" Claire looked up. "UGH! I have to go to runway rehearsal in and hour so I'm just getting a smoothie before I go. Hey, you guys wanna come? It will be really fast, and afterwards me and the girls are gonna go to the club and have a couple drinks. It will be really fun." Gretchen bit her lip nervously, and Todd looked down at the floor. "Actually the real reason that we came here was to tell you something. Gretchen is gonna have a baby. We just found out." Claire looked at Todd and Gretchen with disbelief. Then she screamed. "OMG! That is so wonderful! YES! I'm gonna be an aunt! Oh My Gawd, we have to teach it to surf, and OH! If its a girl then Gretchen and I will dress it in Little Marc! Omg! I'm so happy for you guys!" Claire hugged each of them. Suddenly the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby. Claire stepped out and told them to follow her into Pinkberry. Suddenly Todd asked, "Whats Little Marc?" Gretchen and Claire looked at each other than laughed. "Its the line that Marc Jacobs designed for babies and toddlers." Claire explained. 

After everyone was done with their smoothies, Claire said goodbye to Todd and Gretchen. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Claire asked again. "We're sure! Besides we have to go visit mom and dad and tell them the news. And we will be staying in Westchester until Tuesday, if you need us! Bye Claire!" Todd said as he walked away. Claire sighed then halted a cab, and drove away. Maybe it was time that she settled down and had a family. But with who? She knew exactly who. It was...

**Ohhhhhh! Its a cliffy! Ok, so I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 4ever, but ok, like last week this girl at my school got hit by a bus and died, so I was really busy doing all my homework, and like I didn't have any time to get on the computer. I mean I didn't even know the girl, but its still sad. Gawd! I'm such a cry baby! lol! but anyway, then like I forgot my Fanfiction password, and I was like totally stressing, until I finally found it on a piece of paper yesterday! I'm such a klutz. Honestly. But Anyway, I promise to update more often! Its just been a hectic 2 weeks! kay! ttyl!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24: Clubs are for bubs

** Peter Lim Runway Rehearsal,**

** Saturday, 3:00 p.m.,**

** Manhattan, NYC**

It was Cam. It all came down to him. He was the only one that made her laugh, and he was the only one that she could picture herself with. Her common sense was telling her no, but her heart had a mind of its own. Against her good judgment, Claire dug out her Envy, and dialed Cam's cell number. Claire didn't even know what she was doing. Cam picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" Claire almost screamed. "Uh...h-hey!...um..its Claire." Claire heard Nikki in the backround saying, "Cam! Who are you talking to?! I told you to clean the bathroom!" Cam sighed. "Um, hey Claire, I gotta go. See ya later." Claire felt a sudden burst of confidence. "Wait! Cam, listen. I know I told you that I never wanted to see you again and everything, but can we at least be..aquiantiences?" "Claire, um listen I really gotta go. Just, Just don't call me again OK? I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but I can't...It just doesn't feel right. I'm really sorry." Cam hung up. Claire just sat in the car dumbstruck. It didn't feel right? What was that supposed to mean?! Claire made a vow to not cry.

Suddenly the cab stopped. Claire grabbed 50 out of her wallet and gave it to the cab driver. "Keep the change." She said as she walked away. The cab driver's face lit up as he shoved the money into his wallet. When Claire got into the building, the song "Jealousy" by Martin Sloveig was blasting everywhere. Claire's model friends Carolina Pantoliano, Hilary Rhoda, and Natasha Poly, came running over to her. "Claire! Sweetie! I haven't seen you in like forever! How have you been?!" Hilary yelled above the blasting music. Claire greeted each girl with a hug and cheek kiss. "Not bad. So how have you girls been?" Claire responded. Natasha started to squeal and jump up and down. "Oh nothing much. Except that Brian proposed to me on Thursday!" Claire, Carolina and Hilary all squealed and congratulated Natasha.

All the models were lining up for practice. First out was Carolina. The song, "Let me think about it" by Ida Corr vs. Fedde Le Grand, started playing as she strutted out. At the end she posed and strutted back. Next was Claire. Claire had decided to try to look hardcore since Cam had just rejected her offer to be friends. As Claire strutted out, they changed the music to the song "I wanna chat" by Booty Full. As Claire strutted out, she felt the beat of the music, and the adrenaline of the runway, she suddenly forgot all about her problems, and was in the zone. Claire looked emotionless, and her beauty was almost effortless. When she got to the end of the runway, she jutted out her bony hip bone, and posed. As she strutted back, she heard Peter Lim himself clapping from the end of the runway.

When she got backstage, she could almost feel the beat of her heart mixing with the booming bass lines of the music. "OMG! How did you do that?! That is what we have all been working on for so long, just trying to get that effortless beauty that you just exhibited on the catwalk!" Carolina whisper yelled. Claire blushed and giggled. "Was it really that good? I kinda just lost myself! Like I just forgot about everyone, and everything! It was so relaxing! You should try it, its like your legs just take over your body. You almost can't control it!" Carolina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well of course you have to put it all poetic!" Claire giggled. "So hey Carolina, do you wanna come to that new club Orange with me tonight with some friends. We're just going out to have a couple drinks." Carolina's face lit up. "Sure! Just me?!" Claire nodded. If she was gonna handle Olivia Ryan, she would need the guidance of Carolina to survive. "Ok, so we'll take a cab over to my apartment after rehearsal and change, then go straight from there to the club." Carolina nodded.

5 hours later, Claire and Carolina were in a cab driving to Claire's apartment. When they got upstairs, Claire opened the door, and lead Carolina into her closet. "Woooow! Claire! Look at all of your clothes!" Claire giggled, and grabbed a maroon sequined YSL halter top, and handed it to Carolina. "Try this, with...OH! How about my new skinny jeans from Uniqulo?" Carolina smiled. "You know that YSL and Uniqulo are my favorites! And how about some heels?" Claire laughed. "Of course! How about...OH! My black and maroon Derek Lam pumps?" Carolina squealed. Claire settled for a black sequined Chanel dress, with her black 4-inch Christian Louboutain pumps. The girls strutted out of the house with full blown confidence.

When they arrived at club Orange, Alicia, Olivia, Dylan, Kristin, and some other people Claire didn't know were sitting at a round table in the lounge. As Claire approached the table she heard Alicia yell at Kristin, "I should be the new alpha! After all, I was second in command. Besides, doesn't the alpha have to be PRETTY?" Kristin's mouth dropped open, and Alicia smiled smugly. "Oh! Hey Claire! Your just in time help us decide who the new alpha should be!" Alicia said. "But we already said that I was gonna be the new alpha in the letter to Massie!" Kristin complained. Claire looked at Carolina for support, but Carolina was too fixated on getting a cocktail to care. "Um, how about we do that after we dance!" Claire suggested desperately. Alicia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I do need to loosen up my muscles a bit anyway." The girls all made their way to the dance floor, and danced to the song, "Don't talk" by ART MESON.

They danced for hours, to the songs, "Feel the Wave" by Didier Sinclair, "Bring" by Public Envy vs. Benny Benassi, " About you now" by Sugababes, and Claire's personal favorite, "Sensual Seduction" by Snoop Dogg. Claire was thirsty, so she told everyone else that she was getting a drink. As Claire approached the bar, she could have sworn that she saw the gleam of a crown charm coming from a charm bracelet. Claire ignored it. "I'll have a Shirley Temple." Claire said to the bar tender. Suddenly she heard someone snicker behind her. Claire whipped her head around a found herself face to face with the one and only, Massie Block. Massie smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Wow, Claire I'm surprised, your not drinking any alcohol. But isn't a Shirley Temple a little lame?" Massie put on her fake concern look. Claire rolled her eyes, turned back to the counter to get her Shirley Temple, and walked back over to where Alicia and the rest of the girls were sitting.

Massie watched as Claire bent down and whispered something in Alicia's ear. Alicia gasped, looked straight into Massie's eyes, and said something to everyone at the table while pointing at Massie. Everyone gasped, then glared at Massie. It was the first time in Massie's life that she had ever felt like a loser, and she hated it. Alicia stood grabbed her glass of champagne, and strutted with a fake smile on her face over to Massie. "Well, well, well if it isn't Massie Block. So what brings you here? Are you here to stalk us?" Massie glared at Alicia. "Alicia are you santa clause?" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Gawd Massie! It looks like your still trying to diss us with those pathetic comebacks. But just because I know that its probably lame, no." Massie smiled. "Then why are you such a ho ho ho?" Massie smiled victoriously, while Alicia threw her head back and laughed. "You never change do you Massie? Well someone just lost their power. Say hello to my champagne!" Massie screamed. "No Alicia you wouldn't!" Alicia smirked. "Oh, yes I would." Massie suddenly felt the freezing cold beverage sliding down her head and onto her silk purple Ralph Lauren cami. Alicia turned around on her heels, and strutted back to the table, where everyone was practically dying with laughter. "Massie never cries in public." Massie kept saying to herself as she angrily pushed people away from the exit.

As soon as Massie got outside she didn't bother to try to avoid the Paparazzi. Massie took out her compact mirror once she was in a cab. Massie's once straightened hair was now dripping with a sticky liquid, that made her hair look greasy. Her makeup was completely washed away by the champagne flood that had struck only 5 minutes ago. And her new silk top was ruined, and smelled like her Secret French Lavender deodorant mixed with alcohol. Massie didn't even want to know what the font cover of tomorrow's tabloid would look like. Now Massie allowed herself to cry. "My life completely sucks." She said to herself as the cab pulled up to her apartment.

**Hey everybody! Ok, Once again I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but we have to take those stupid standardized tests on monday, so we had like literally so much homework. Plus I'm on the track team, and now we have 2 meets every week, and practice everyday from 3:00 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.!! Everyday! I know its so intense, but I love working out, so its all good. Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter, b/c I felt really bad about not updating for a long time, so i wrote a really long chapter. Ok ttyl!!**

**ReViEw Me LoVeS!!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	25. Chapter 25: Plans and Bands ?

** Massie's Apartment**

** Saturday, 11:30 p.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Massie had just stepped out of the shower when her phone rang. Massie didn't really feel like talking to anyone after the incident at the club, but she picked up her phone anyway. "Hello?" "Massie Block! Guess what is on the news right this second?! You being escorted out of club Orange, with champagne dripping off of your new shirt and your makeup all smudged! Have you forgotten the reputation that the Block's must maintain?! Your father and I are very disappointed in you. In fact, we have called all of your friends to notify them that your surprise party is cancelled." It was her mom. Massie gasped. "What?! You called everyone on my contact list at home?! Even Derrick?!" Massie's heart pounded against her chest. "Well, of course, we had to let him know about the cancellation. I mean he and Claire practically planned the entire thing!" Massie was just about to scream at her mom, when it suddenly dawned on her. Claire helped plan it? "Mom thats nice, um, I gotta go. See you later."

She hung up and dashed into her room to find her perfect thinking outfit. Massie snatched her pink and black plaid mini skirt, her black and pink layered Splendid tank top, and her fuzzy pink slippers that smelled like Bean, who had died when she was in 12th grade right after she got back from her first runway show. Massie didn't bother to do her makeup, but she put her wet hair in a quick messy bun. She had the perfect idea that was gonna blow everyone's mind.

Three caramel lattes, and two MTV Sweet Sixteen episodes later, Massie was sitting on her tan leather couch napping with the TV on, when suddenly something caught her attention. " Thats right, I made my daddy make a public service announcement to my entire school that I was a celebutante!" said some bratty teenager on My Sweet Sixteen. Massie shot straight up, and scrambled over to her cell phone and dialed a series of numbers.

After she had called 25 people, and ordered another caramel latte, Massie sat down on her king sized bed that was shaped like a crown, and smiled an unbelievably wide and happy smile. "All done!" She chirped as she dashed off to her walk-in-closet to put on her lacy light pink Victoria's Secret night slip. After turning off all of the lights, she jumped into bed and set her alarm to 6:45 a.m.

**Ok, so I hope that u liked this SHORT chapter, but I posted another chapter, so that must count for something. Oh, and just so you guys know, I have decided that Gemma Ward isn't the best choice for Claire, so now she looks like Julia Stegner. Ok so tell me what you think Massie is gonna do to win back their hearts. And don't read the next chapter, then post a comment! I want you to post it RIGHT NOW!! lol! haha!**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26: Shopping is always Chaotic!

** Alicia's Apartment**

** Sunday, 12:00 p.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Claire stood in front of Alicia's massive door to her Manhattan loft. Alicia had told them to dress boho chic, so Claire had grabbed her charcoal gray slouchy velvet Marc Jacobs shorts, her floral Chloe sleeveless blouse, vintage tan cowboy boots, her vintage Gucci aviators, and her trusty Zac Posen tan leather hobo bag. Her long blond hair was hanging long and wispy, and she didn't need any makeup except for her lime chapstick from Lush. Claire looked down to rate her outfit. Her long skinny legs were tan, and her knees looked especially knobby today. Her whole body smelled like The Beat by Burberry, and even though Claire normally would never be caught dead in Burberry, she had to admit that their new perfume totally smelled good. Claire reached out a long, skinny finger and rang the doorbell. And when she took her hand away, the colorful wooden bangles on her slim wrist clanked together.

Alicia's sultry face stuck out of the door, while her wrist grabbed Claire, and pulled her inside. When Claire got inside, the song, "Everybody Clap" by DJ Assad vs. Maradja was blasting out of the stereo. Alicia locked the door. Claire saw Dylan, and Kristen dancing and mouthing the words to the dance song. "Hey, wheres Olivia?" Claire asked. Alicia stopped dancing and stared at Claire blankly. "Oh, after you left last night, she said some crap about you and how pathetic you were for calling Cam, so we kicked her out of our lives. Again." Claire shrugged. "Serves her right for saying that stuff about my BFF." Kristen said, as she draped herself over Claire's bony shoulders. Claire giggled, as Dylan and Alicia each hugged her." Ok! So someone from my studio called and said that I needed to go shopping for a new outfit. You know, because the Grammy's are in like 3 weeks, and she even gave me an address to a hot new boutique that just opened up in Times Square. And I'm thinking since you babes are my special guests, that we can all go and shop till our credit cards run out of money!" Dylan and Alicia cheered, while Claire and Kristen stood there watching with their arms crossed. "Um, don't you think thats kinda stupid? I mean I want to be conservative with my money and save it. Not spend it." Kristen said, while Claire nodded her head in agreement. Alicia and Dylan exchanged an eyeroll. "Kristen! Now that your richer than you were when you were in middle school, you can blow money whenever you want, and it still won't make you poor! Duh!" Alicia said. Claire and Kristen reluctantly followed Alicia and Dylan out to hail a cab.

When they got a cab, all four of them piled into the back seat. "Ok, so everyone has their credit cards?" Alicia asked while applying her 3rd coat of MAC lip glass in light pink. Claire , Dylan and Kristen all nodded in unison. "Perf! Now we can all shop in peace without any stress over where are credit cards are!" Alicia chirped cheerfully. Claire gazed out the window as they stopped directly in front of that huge flashing billboard that flash one commercial from another. She had heard that Nick Cannon had made a video proposing to his girlfriend, and that they played it for her, so the whole NYC could see. That would be like a modern Cinderella ending. How intriguing. Claire was snapped out of her trance when Dylan nudged her out of the cab. Alicia was the last out. "Ok, lip gloss check! How does mine look?" "I give it a...9.4!" Claire said flatly. "IDK, like a...9.3?" Dylan said while checking out her tummy in the window of a store. "UGH! Gawd Alicia! Why are you starting to act like Massie?! I thought that we made an agreement, no more Massieish things!" Kristen snapped. Alicia rolled her eyes.

Suddenly her new song "Que Calor" that she had sung with Alycia Stefano (thats a real song that Alycia Stefano seriously does sing, but pretend that Alicia is singing!), started blasting through the speakers of a nearby Bebe. "OMG! This is my new single! Guys! We have to go and tell the people at Bebe to play it again! Hurry Up!" Alicia dragged everyone inside Bebe. As soon as she reached the counter, the cashier started screaming. "Ahhhhhhh!! OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm hyperventilating!! Help!! I am your HUGEST fan!! Like bought your new single the literal second it came out! OMG! We have to play your new song over again!" With that said, the cashier scrambled to a stereo and hit replay a million times. Alicia smiled broadly. "And thats how its done!" The girls started dancing in the middle of the store, while paparazzi and spectators took pictures.

Suddenly the gigantic billboard started playing the sing, "About You Now" by Sugababes, and Massie's face appeared on the board. Alicia stopped dancing and stared at the board. As did everybody else in Times Square. "Hello fellow New Yorkers! This is Massie Block here live from Times Square. I have a special announcement. A couple days ago I acted like a real jerk to some of my best friends in the entire world. And I know that they are here right now, so thats why I'm saying this." Claire looked over at everyone else. Alicia had her hands on her hips and her head held high as if she deserved an apology, Kristen's mouth was hanging open and her eyebrows were so high up that her blond hair almost covered them, and Dylan was standing there with her arms crossed, and tapping her foot. "Listen guys, I'm really, really sorry, and I want to at least know that you guys know how sorry I am for everything I've done. And I know you guys probably don't every want to see my face again, or more or less even be friends again, but I just want you guys to know that you guys mean the world to me, and It breaks my heart to know that I've hurt you guys. So, I'm sorry. And If you guys acknowledge my apology, then tonight at 7:00 p.m. meet me at Oto, so that I can give you guys back your things that I still have. Once again, I'm sorry. And..I love you guys, so much!" Massie instantly broke down into tears, but covered her face so no one could see her tears. Then the screen went blank and started flashing a commercial for Virgin mobile.

Claire had tears streaming down her face, and was sniffling. Alicia looked shocked and almost disturbed. Dylan was chewing at her hair nervously. And Kristen was looking at the ground and fiddling with her bracelet. Suddenly Claire was overcome with grief, worry, and depression all at once. "Guys, lets go home." Alicia said quietly. The girls jumped into a cab, and went their separate ways with the same thing going through their minds. "Should I go tonight?"

**Ok, so there is how Massie apologizes to the girls, and I know that ur saying, "I thought that Massie never cried in public?" And my answer is "She didn't she covered her face so nobody saw! and ten ur saying "Massie wouldn't just give in like that. She wouldn't be that nice. She would get revenge." And im here to say"well 2 BAD! b/c i'm the author and i can do whatever i want! lol! jk! But she was just tired of all the drama, and she really does love the PC a lot, and she decided not to hurt them b/c they mean so much 2 her. Ok enough mushy stuff! Now I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter b/c i'm thinking of ending the story soon. But thats only if you people don't care, but if you guys really like the story, then I will continue. Ok ttyl!**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27: Dinner, and a Date?

**Ok before i start this chapter, i just wanted 2 let u guys know that i myself have fallen in love with my characters, so i'm gonna keep goin!! Yaaaaaaay!! I think i was like having a brain meltdown when i said that i was gonna stop writing! ha ha! Ok so lets rockin' roll with Massie and the Beautiful Bachlorettes!!**

** Oto**

** Sunday, 7:00 p.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Claire strutted into the restaurant wearing a vintage Chanel black dress, red leather Derek Lam platform heels, a silk red YSL clutch, her blond hair hanging loose with adorable little soft, bouncy curls, her expression blank, her makeup classic: no lipstick but light pink lip gloss, a little touch of eyeliner, light pink sparkling eyeshadow, and a little bit of peach colored blush on her high cheekbones. Claire found Massie sitting at a small round table in the back of the restaurant. Massie smiled as soon as she saw Claire. "Claire!" Massie jumped up and tried to give Claire a hug, but Claire stepped back as if Massie was contagious. Massie's smile faded, as she sat back down. "I see. So you still think that I'm contagious, and that I don't deserve a hug? Well then why did you come here?" Claire gracefully glided over to the seat next to Massie, and sat down. "I came here to get back all of the stuff that you said that you had of mine." Claire said quietly as if she was afraid that if she said anything else Massie might get up and hit her. Massie had always liked to see Claire weak and vulnerable, so she smiled. "Oh that? Yeah well I dropped it off at your apartment. So tell me Claire, are you alone? Or did you come with the others?" Claire raised her head and looked Massie straight in the eye. "Yes. The others said that I shouldn't come, but I resisted. And I just want you to know that I forgive you. If you forgive me for the other night that is." Massie was taken off guard, and was surprised by Claire. "Uh,..Yeah, I forgive you. So does that mean that we're friends?" Claire smiled shyly. "Of course. Alicia and Kristen were already starting to fight of who should be alpha! We need you to set order again!" Massie laughed and leaned over to hug Claire. But this time Claire didn't resist, instead she grabbed Massie and hugged her tight. "Claire I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me like that promise?" Claire smiled warmly. "Promise."

Just then Claire's cell phone rang, and her ringtone "What hurts the most" by Cascada went off. "Hello?" Massie watched as Claire's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "What?! What do you mean that she's already in labor?! Are you kidding me?! She was that late in her pregnancy?! Oh My God! Ok, I'll be right over. Ok, Todd! Take a deep breath. Ok, I'll be there in like 45 minutes. Bye." As soon as Claire hung up, Massie asked her what was wrong. Claire looked disturbed and worried. "Well..Gretchen is pregnant, and her water just broke, so I have to go to Westchester where they are right now, and uh, go see her. I gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye!" Claire scrambled out of the restaurant. Massie sighed and was about to get up when she noticed that there was a shadow behind her.

She turned around to see Kristen standing there with tears streaming down her face. "Kristen?!.." Massie told her to sit down. "Whats wrong?" Kristen looked up and gave Massie a hug. "I heard everything that you said to Claire, and I am so sorry! You are so strong! I want to be friends Massie! You don't know how much it hurt when ever you left me on the beach that day. And I had to get revenge, so I just had to wear your dress. I'm sorry!" Massie smiled and hugged Kristen back. "Its ok, I'm sorry too. Hey, If Dylan and Alicia don't come, then You me and Claire can be the NPC if you want?" Kristen smiled then stood. "Listen I'll call you later, but now I gotta go meet my mom. She wants to know why I haven't been to Westchester in a while. I have to drive up there. See you!" And with that Massie watched Kristen run out of the restaurant.

Massie waited for an hour before Dylan showed up. "Ok so wheres all of my stuff?! Huh?!" Massie smiled wickedly. "Oh its all right here. Massie motioned to a table full of food, and a small card. Dylan's green eyes widened in pleasure. "Whats this?" she asked while holding up the card. "Oh, thats just a 20 year member ship to the most exclusive gym/spa in the entire country. You know I figured that you might want to loose a few pounds, so I bought you a membership." Dylan looked at Massie and smiled. "Get over here! I need to thank you properly." Dylan shouted excitedly.

Massie and Dylan talked for hours until Dylan realized that it was almost ten, then said goodbye. "Well that went well. The only one left is-" Massie was cut short, for standing above her was Alicia with her eyes narrowed." The only one left is me. And I got some news for you, I DON'T FORGIVE YOU! And now that thats out of the way, I would just like to tell you how big of a liar you are! And anything that you want to give me, I don't want it." Massie sighed. "Well thats too bad. Now what am I gonna do with all of this Ralph Lauren that me and him designed together especially for you, but whatever. You know I could use some new Ralph Lauren blazer's myself." Massie waved the bags full of clothes in the air to show Alicia that she wasn't lying. Alicia looked longingly at at bags, but stood still. "Oh, and Ralph was looking forward to meeting you tomorrow for dinner at his house with Ricky, but I guess that I'll go instead. And its a shame, because he even wanted you to model his new collection for Vogue but if you don't want to I guess you don't have to. Massie looked at Alicia expectingly. Alicia's eyes were wider than the mini fruit tart that was on Massie's plate. "No you didn't! Ahhhh! Omg!! He wants me to MODEL?! And go over to his house for dinner?! Yes! Yes! Yes! Tell him yes! and gimme those bags right now! Thank you so much Massie!! I love you! You are my best friend!!" Massie and Alicia chatted for 40 minutes before they both got into cabs and drove their separate ways.

Massie told the cab to go to Starbucks. Massie jumped in and got a Caramel latte, then told the cab driver to drive her back to her apartment. When Massie got home, she ran inside and quickly packed as many outfits as she could in 45 minutes. Then she ran down to the lobby. When she got outside it was 11:30 at night and Massie was still fully awake. (Thanks to the latte) Massie strutted over to her apartment buildings garage, and grabbed the keys to her black Mercedes, jumped in and drove off into up state New York. Massie blasted the song, "You are my high" by Demon the entire way along with Alicia's new single, lots of french pop music, and some American pop music.

And hour later Massie was pulling into the long driveway of The Block Estate. Massie stepped out of her Mercedes, and opened the door, revealing the place she knew best, home. Massie couldn't remember the last time that she had been back home after she left to go live in NYC to model. Massie closed the door, and examined every room. Nothing had changed. Massie suddenly had and urge to run upstairs to her room. When she flung open the door, she was amazed to see that everything in her room was the same as before. The only thing missing was the small black pug that used to sit on her little purple throne. Massie started crying when she thought of Bean. Suddenly her computer started beeping. "Who would be sending me an IM when I don't even live here anymore? I haven't been on IM in like 5 years!" Massie said as she opened the IM. It was from Derrick. Huh? Massie read the IM.

**Shorts4life: Hey Block! I know that u r somewhere else right now. thats why i'm sending this 2 u. **

**Massiekur: Huh? Derrick what r u doing?! **

**Shorts4life: Huh? Block?! Is that u?! What r u doing on ur old IM?!**

**Massiekur: The real question is what r u doing on ur old IM!**

**Shorts4life: Uh, well my sister Melanie and i were talking, but i just decided 2 IM u 4 fun. I had no idea that u would be on! So where r u?**

**Massiekur: In Westchester. u?**

**Shorts4life: WHAT?! IN WESTCHESTER?! WHY?!**

**Massiekur: b/c i missed my house! duh!**

**Shorts4life: no way! im in Westchester 2! Me Cam, Josh, and the rest of the boys wanted 2 come visit our old houses 2! who is there with u?**

**Massiekur: Oh, just me, but Claire+Kristen r somewhere visiting their parents somewhere in Westchester 2.**

**Shorts4life: Hey Mass this is Josh. Is Alicia there?!**

**Massiekur: No. Shes is in NYC recording her new single with some hot Spanish guy. Shes gonna be in Spain in a couple days tho.**

**Shorts4life: Hey, I wanna see ur face, so im putting u on video cam.**

**Shorts4life has invited u to a video chat. Do you except?**

**Massiekur has accepted.**

Suddenly Derrick, Cam, Josh and Griffin's faces appeared on the screen. They were all in Derrick's basement. Derrick was wearing a Diesel T-shirt that was tan, and showed off his toned muscles. Cam was scrunched up in the corner looking around frantically for something to do so that Massie wouldn't see him blushing. Josh was wearing a Ralph Lauren polo that had pizza stains on it, and Griffin was wearing a t-shirt that said, "Black Sabbath" in blood red letters, and was pigging out on some kind of KFC fried chicken. Gross!

" Massie? Hey! Turn on your camera! We can't see you!" Derrick said. Massie started to turn red.

" Uh.. hold on! I-I need to grab something quickly." Massie stuttered. Massie ran over to her suitcase, and unloaded her PJs. Purple silk night slip from Victoria's Secret, and a silk black and purple kimono over it. Massie quickly checked her hair and makeup. Her hair still looked soft, wavy, and full. And her makeup was still smoldering, and looked a little bit more natural now that it was a little smudged from dancing in the car. Massie then quickly turned on all the lights off in her room and lit some candles. Then she quickly turned on the song "Sensual Seduction" by Snoop Dogg and turned it down low so that she could relax while listening to her favorite song. Massie then swiped on some lavender sented lip gloss. When Massie returned to the computer, she noticed that Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Griffin were now all curios of what Massie was doing so they were all at the screen.

Massie turned on the camera. Derrick chuckled. "Ha! Well it took you a really long time to grab lip gloss!" Massie arched an eyebrow, then looked down at her hands and saw that she was still holding her lip gloss. "Oh yeah, well you know. I have so much lip gloss, it took me forever to find lavender. So, whats up?" Massie set down the lip gloss, and quickly snatched her cell phone off of of the desk, and under the desk, texted Claire, Kristen, and Alicia. Derrick shrugged. "The usual. We missed our soccer field so we decided to come back." the boys nodded their heads in agreement. Massie giggled. "What. Did you miss your mommy?" Derrick blushed. "Well actually my mom was mad at me for comming back because she said that I always make a mess." Massie laughed. "Ha ha!" Uder the desk Massie secretly set off her ringtone. "Oh! I have to get this. Hold on."

Massie secretly called Claire and Alicia, then three-wayed Kristen. "Hey Claire!" Massie chirped. Cam immediately pushed everyone away from the screen so he could see what Massie was doing. Massie smirked. "And hello to you too Alicia and Kristen. Josh scrambled over to the computer, and knocked Cam over so that he could see Massie better. Then Griffin came running over and tried to push Josh out of the way, but was too skimpy. Massie giggled, as Derrick pulled them all away from the screen, and sat down. Claire said. "Massie whats wrong? Why did you call?" Massie smiled. "Oh, well is Gretchen Ok? Did she have her baby yet?" Claire sighed. "Yeah, Its a baby girl. Her name is Marie Isabelle Lyons. She is so cute! She has no hair except for a little red curl in the middle of her head! And she has big blue eyes just like me! She is really healthy too! OMG! I'm crying right now I'm so happy!" "Thats great! Tell Gretchen congrats!" said Kristen. "Ok, so guess what? Carlos never showed up! So now I'm just not gonna do the song. But I'm totally bored." Alicia complained. Massie smiled broadly. "Well to celebrate our new friendship, how about you guys come spend the night at my house in Westchester? I'm already here."

Derrick fell backwards in his chair, Cam, Josh, and Griffin all scrambled up to the screen and yelled in unison, "Who? What?" Massie ignored them. "So what do you guys say?" Massie asked hopefully. "Well, I might as well since I'm already here." Kristen said. "I'll be over in ten minutes." Kristen hung up. "Well I'll come because my mom is hysterical and Todd is totally stressed out so I need some peace. Count me in, I'll be there in like 5 minutes." Claire hung up. "Alicia?" Massie prodded. "I'm already driving around Westchester. About 3 more minutes until I'm in your driveway." Massie hung up, then looked at the screen.

"Sorry, that was Claire, Kristen, and Alicia. They wanna spend the night at my house, so they'll be over in like a couple minutes. Hope you don't mind." All the boys eyes widened and they screamed in unison, "We don't mind!" "Good! Cuz' here comes Alicia." Alicia sauntered into the room, and over to Massie. Massie stood up and air kissed Alicia. The boys eyes followed every move that they made.

Suddenly Alicia stepped behind Massie and sat down on her bed. "So, do you have anything I could borrow to go to sleep in?" Massie smiled. "Of course! But this time we're doing it differently. Since I have a king size bed, We'll all sleep in it, since there's only 4 of us." Alicia smiled. "That sounds fabulous, but I claim middle!" Massie smacked her playfully. "No! I get the middle!" Alicia and Massie both laughed. "Oh, I was just talking to the boys on the computer." Alicia looked at Massie's computer, and said " Hey! Were you guys spying on us!?" The boys blushed and shook their heads "no".

Suddenly Claire was standing at the doorway, with flushed cheeks, messy hair, no makeup, wearing white capris, a navy and white stripped tank top, and white ballet flats. Massie and Alicia both yelled, "Claire! You look like a sailor!" Claire rolled her eyes and smiled. "Who were you guys talking to?" Massie pointed to the computer and mouthed "boys". Claire rolled her eyes, then ran over in front of the computer, and said, "Hey you guys. Whats up?" Claire saw Cam blush and look away. "Nothing much. You?" "Oh, did you guys hear? Todd's wife Gretchen just had her baby today like 3 hours ago. Its a baby girl and her name is Marie Isabelle Lyons. She is ADORABLE!" Derrick laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Man, that kid is the man! He already has a wife and a kid!" Claire laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Kristen! Your late!" Kristen suddenly appeared next to Claire. "Shut up! My mom was giving me a lecture on how I'm starting to dress like a slut, and how I over spend my money. Gawd! Its like I can't do anything without her like ruining it!" Claire and Kristen hugged and laughed. Griffin suddenly appeared on the screen and said, "H-Hi K-Kristen! Whats up." Kristen's smile faded and she got up and walked to the other side of the room to say hello to Massie and Alicia. Claire got up, grabbed her PJs, and went to the bathroom to change. And Massie returned to the computer. "Hey guys, well as you can see, everyones here, and we're really tired, so its time for us to get our beauty sleep. Bye!" Massie was right about to quit the video chat, When Derrick said, "Wait! Hey so maybe tomorrow we could meet up somewhere and have lunch or something." Massie smiled tightly. "Yeah, sure, well call me tomorrow and I'll see about it. Bye." After Massie shut off the computer, she rolled her eyes. "Are you really gonna make plans with them tomorrow?" Kristen asked. Massie smirked. "Of course not! They are a bunch of LBRs, and we are GLUs. They don't belong with us." The girls laughed and nodded in agreement.

"UGH! I'm so tired! Lets go to bed. Ok, everyone find a candle and blow it out on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Massie yelled. Suddenly the room went dark, and everyone struggled to find the bed. Finally once everyone was in bed, Massie took each of their hands and said, "May we never get into a fight like this again with each other. GLUs forever, we are the PC!" The girls cheered, then collapsed under the warm covers. Massie silently looked around her. Claire was on her left, and Alicia on her right. Massie smiled. Now she felt like a real alpha. It felt good to be on top again, Massie thought as she dozed off.

**Hey everybody! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope ur happy. And just so u know, the reason the Dylan isn't at the sleepover is b/c she was all the way back in NYC sleeping for the show she had to host the next day. And Alicia was already coming to Westchester to see her parents just by coincidence. Oh, and Massie's parents are back in Beverly Hills. Ok, so ttyl!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28: Weddings! For who!

** The Block Estate,**

** Monday, 8:30 a.m.**

** Westchester, NY**

Massie woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing to the song, "Like a boy" by Ciara. "Hello?" Massie said groggily. "Hey Massie! Whats up?!" It was Derrick. Massie rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" "I was just wondering when we were going to meet up with each other. I was thinking that we could go to your lake house." Massie narrowed her eyes. "No! I mean my parents don't let me bring friends there. Sorry. And we don't really feel like going out today. Maybe tomorrow." "But-" Massie hung up before he could finish his sentence. Massie slammed her phone down on her carpet and stomped back to bed. Alicia and Claire had woken up when Massie was on the phone. "Who was it?" Alicia asked while putting on Massie's kimono. "Derrick." Claire's face crinkled in disgust. "Ew. What did he want?" "He wanted all of us to go out together, but I turned him down. So! Lets eat! I'm starved!" Massie announced. Alicia and Claire rushed down the stairs after Massie, and each grabbed a raspberry latte. that Massie had ordered from Starbucks. Claire took one swig and drained the entire thing in less than a minute. Alicia and Massie took their time drinking their lattes.

Twenty minutes later the three girls were dressed, and ready to roam around Westchester, and show off their stardom. Massie was wearing a candy pink sleeveless YSL sundress, Marc Jacobs cork wedges, and her hair was in a sleek high ponytail. Alicia was wearing white Ralph Lauren bermuda shorts, a red Splendid tank top over a white one, a Michael Kors cropped blazer, Ralph Lauren red ballet flats, and her long raven hair was hanging loose. Claire looked especially cute in a light blue Chloe strapless sundress, Christian Louboutain white ballet flats, and her long soft blond hair was now hanging loose, and looked like it had come out of a Pantene commercial. "UGH! Why isn't Kristen up yet?! Gawd! She is so lazy!" Massie complained. Suddenly Alicia glanced at Massie. "I know how to wake her up. Follow me."

The girls ran upstairs, and into Massie's bedroom, where they found Kristen still sleeping with a pillow over her head. Alicia grabbed the pillow off of Kristen's head, and grabbed her arms. Massie grabbed her right leg, and Claire took her left leg. They dragged Kristen down the stairs and out to the backyard, where the pool was. "Ok, on the count of three we throw her in the pool." Massie said while struggling to hold Kristen's muscular leg. "One, two, THREE!" The girls threw Kristen into the water, and scrambled behind a chair too she her reaction. Kristen instantly woke up and shot out of the freezing water. "What the hell?! How the hell did I get in the pool?!" Massie and Alicia stifled a laugh. Massie, Claire, and Alicia silently crept inside the house while Kristen looked around frantically for an explanation.

When the girls got inside, they all laughed. "Ok, so we walk back out there and act like we just came out. Act all surprised and ask her why she's in the pool." Massie giggled. The girls opened the screen door and stepped out onto the patio. "Ehmagawd! Kristen?! We heard a splash so we came down. Why are you in the pool in your pajamas?" Alicia said. Kristen's eyes widened. "You mean you guys didn't do it?!" Claire looked at Kristen. "Nope. We've been upstairs the whole time doing our makeup. Right girls?" Massie and Alicia nodded in agreement. "Ehmagawd! Theirs a murder in the house! We have to call 911! OMG! I'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY A MURDER!! THEY TOUCHED ME! AHHH!" Massie, Alicia, and Claire couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Kristen soaking in her pajamas, screaming and panicking in the pool, splashing up and down and flailing her arms around everywhere. "C'mon Kristen, lets go get our bathing suits, and tan." Massie said breezily. "What?! There is a murderer in the house, and all you can think about is tanning?!" Kristen screamed frantically. Alicia rolled her eyes. "Gawd Kristen, you always were the spaz. There is no murderer. It was us who threw you in to wake you up so that you would come shopping with us, but guess not." "Ok, thats it! I'm so sick of being pushed around! I'm going to go play soccer for the rest of the day. If any of you dare show up, I will single handedly kill you!" Kristen stomped out of the pool, stomped up the stairs, came down five minutes later wearing a black Adidas sports bra, black and white striped mini shorts, and a Ipod hooked to her shorts. "See ya!" Kristen said irritably as she stomped out of the estate and into her black Thunderbird convertible.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Thanks guys. Now we are gonna have to go get her." Alicia slapped Claire's skinny arm. "No we aren't! We let her go, and wait until she says sorry! Gawd! Claire when did you become such an LBR?!" Claire hated Alicia's attitude. "The day that you started pretending that everybody liked you! Alicia, can't you see that everybody hates you when you aren't praising them?! The only reason that you even have friends is because your pretty. And guess what?! If your so pretty, then why aren't you a model?!" Claire screamed. Massie looked in shock from Claire to Alicia. And Alicia gasped. "Are you calling me ugly?! Look at you! After Cam dumped you, you go for Sean that surfer, and then it turns out that he already has a girlfriend and he hates you! At least Josh was begging to get back with me!" Claire's face was covered with red blotches. " I got some news for you Alicia! Cam asked for me back too, but I turned him down! So he went to Idaho to see Layne, to convince her to help him get me back, but she rejected him! Just like me!" Claire started crying and Massie comforted her. Alicia glared a million daggers at Claire's face while she said in a calm steady evil voice, "Who do you think you are?!" Claire looked Alicia straight in the eye. "I think I am Claire Lyons." Alicia stomped her foot, and fumed, while Claire turned around and strutted of to the bathroom to reapply her makeup. "Gawd! When did Claire get so good at telling people off?!" Alicia yelled to no one in particular.

Claire emerged seconds later with her cell phone in hand. "Ok.. Yeah sure. Ok, yeah it will be a nice little vacation for me to cool down. Now? Well I guess. I'll meet you later today. Ok. Love you too. Bye." Claire hung up, then looked straight at Massie. "That was Carolina Pantoliano, Natasha Poly, and Hilary Rhoda. They are all going to Natasha and Brian's wedding. And me and you are invited. Wanna go?" Massie smiled. "Of course! You know I will do anything just to get a new Valentino dress. Where is it?" Claire sighed. "In the south of France. Their private jet is leaving at 6:00 tomorrow night." Massie gasped. " Well what are we doing just standing around?! We have to go shop for new clothes! And a new dress! Lets go!" Massie grabbed Claire's arm, and dragged her towards the door. "Wait! What about me?! Can't I come too?!" Alicia called after them. Massie whipped her head around. "No! Sorry models only. Also, you dissed to many PC members today so your dismissed." Alicia's face turned pale. "Forever?!" Massie rolled her eyes. "Well just until I decide to invite you again." Massie shut the door, as Alicia stomped her foot on the Italian marble floor.

When Massie and Claire got outside, Isaac"s son Bernard was waiting for them. Isaac had retired 5 years ago, and now his sixteen year old son was the Block's driver. "Hey Bernard! Whats up? Westchester mall please." Bernard blushed deeply when Massie spoke to him. He had had a massive crush on Massie ever since he was 13. Massie turned to Claire. "We're going to Valentino, Bebe, Marc Jacobs, Chanel, Missoni, Vince, and whatever else we want to go to. How much do you have on your credit card?" Claire thought for a minute, then said proudly, "450,000 dollars and 55 cents. I know its no that much but that should be enough." Massie rolled her eyes. "Consuming money as usual. Ok, now lets talk about Alicia. She has been acting weird lately. I think that shes up to something. Its like shes purposely trying to embarrass Dylan and Kristen." Claire nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe she did something to them and is trying to cover it up. I mean she did admit to sending that picture of Dylan picking her butt to that tabloid." Massie nodded. "Whatevs, now its time to focus on shopping for new dresses. Gawd! And I don't even want to go to the wedding!" Claire laughed. When they got to the mall, the girls jumped out of the car, and bounced up to Valentino.

The girls shopped for hours and hours, until it was dinner time. "Well I guess we should go home now that we have so many bags and its dinner time." Claire said tiredly. "No!" Massie snapped. "We were shopping all day, so we deserve to go out to dinner. We're going to that new place Olive." Massie dragged Claire into the restaurant. The girls decided to go out on the deck, to eat. It was dawn, and they had a perfect view of the mountains. The warm summer breeze kept sweeping the girls dresses back and forth, and their hair was messed up. "Gawd Claire do you know how sexy we look right now? Like the rockstars that we are! Cheers to us being perfect and happy!" Massie and Claire's glasses clinked just as someone yelled, "Massie? Claire?! Is that you?!" It was Derrick. And behind him were Cam, Nikki, Jodi, Cams daughter, Griffin, and Layne Abley who was with a man who looked really smart. And of course Chris Abley was there too. Massie's jaw dropped in shock. "Hey. Whats up? You know just a little girls night out. What are you guys doing here?" Massie said breezily as if she didn't really care. "Oh, well me and the gang are just going out to eat. Layne and her husband Hamilton have decided to move to New York with their daughter Matilda." Derrick said excitedly.

Claire stood up and fixed her yellow strapless sundress, and pulled all of her hair to the left side of her shoulder. "Hey Massie I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back." Massie gave Claire a puzzled look, but Claire simply shrugged her shoulders. Claire walked off to the bathroom. Massie looked down at her pomegranate and vinegar salad, and glared at all of its fat while pushing it away from her. "Well it looks like I'm done eating. See you guys later." Massie said icily. Nikki snorted. "You hardly touched your food! You are not done!" Massie narrowed her eyes. "Well unlike you, I actually care about all the fat that goes into my body! So yes I am done." Nikki smirked. "Gawd models these days. Either their fat or their anorexic like are little princess Massie here." Massie stood up. "Whatever. At least I can actually buy expensive clothes proudly because I'm a size two. But you on the other hand, you obviously have to buy your clothes at Target, because your too poor and fat for Marc Jacobs." Nikki glared. Massie shoved her aside, and ran straight into...

**Ok, I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a really long time, but once again I'm just so busy that i hardly have time to write! especially since my birthday was on wednesday, and my baby sister was born on monday! I seriously need to go to Sephora and I need a serious trip to the mall. Seriously. Ok, so I hope that you loved the chapter, and I have some amazing information.. I have the plot to the next clique book 'PS I loathe you'!! I know its amazing right?! I got it off the web, but I'll have the summary on my profile page, so fear not!! Ok ttyl!**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29: Birthdays and getaways

**Ok, people I would just like 2 say that idk whats wrong with my profile, but it wouldn't let me update it, so I'm so sorry if u guys looked at it and expected to see the plot to 'p.s. i loathe you', and there was nothing there. I'll try again tomorrow. Ok so heres the next chapter! enjoy!**

** Olive restaurant,**

** Monday, 7:45 p.m.**

** Westchester, New York**

Massie shoved Nikki aside, and ran straight into... Dempesy Solomon. Massie gasped. Because standing there right next to him was a short, curvy, woman, who was holding his hand. Dempsey pushed a honey blond curl out of his eye so he could get a good look at Massie. "Massie?" Massie's heart sped up. "Dempesy?" A smile spread across his face. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were modeling like half way around the world?" Massie blushed. "Yeah, well I just needed a break from the modeling industry. You know how it is. So what are you up to?" The woman next to Dempesy cleared her throat. "Oh! Massie this is my wife Brita. Brita this is Massie Block. We went to school together." The grin on Massie's face faded. "Your wife?! Your married?!" Massie warned herself to keep cool. "Yeah, Brita is an amazing woman. Just like you." Dempesy said while smiling at Massie. Usually this compliment would have made Massie blush and giggle, but now that she was being compared to this ugly lady Brita, it was like a insult. Massie stared at Brita.

She was short. Maybe 5'1. She had shoulder length blond hair that was in a braid. She was extremely curvy. As in Jennifer Lopez curvy. She was wearing dark green safari shorts, an ugly, yellow t shirt that said in big dark green letters, ' Save the Walruses', and big, black, chunky hiking boots. In other words she looked like an ugly park ranger/Playboy bunny. And even though Massie hated to say it, she looked kind of hot. Brita stuck out her hand for Massie to shake, but Massie simply stared at it. "I can't believe that I'm meeting Massie Block, the famous supermodel! Me and my friends are always seeing your picture in Vogue and Allure. I love your work!" Brita said enthusiastically. Massie gave Brita a sort of half smile. "Well Its good to know I have some fans. Listen, I gotta go, me and Claire just just came back from shopping for a wedding, and we have to pack our clothes for tomorrow. Nice seeing you."

Just as Massie was about to leave, Claire came strutting out of the bathroom, and over to the table. Claire sat down, and took a sip of her water. "Kuh-laire! What are you doing?! Its time to go!" Massie shouted. Derrick, Cam, Nikki, Jodi, Josh, Griffin, Layne, Dempesy, and Brita were still standing there watching Massie and Claire. Claire furrowed her brow. "But how can we be done if our food just came? Sit down and eat, I'm starving!" Massie grabbed Claire's thin wrist. "No! We don't have time to eat! And besides, we will be eating more than enough food when we go to Natasha's wedding tomorrow." Brita gasped. "OMG! Natasha Poly is getting married?! Whens the wedding?! Tomorrow?! Where?! OMG! I have to call Kelly and tell her!" Brita whipped out her cell phone and ran off into the corner to make her call. Claire arched her eyebrow. "Whos the LBR?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Don't ask. Now lets go!" Claire grabbed her wrist free. "Well Its to late now. I just called Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. They want to have dinner with us too, so I invited them over to eat with us. They should be here soon." Massie gasped. "What?! You called them?!" Claire smiled sheepishly, as Alicia strutted into the restaurant.

She had on a dark pink cocktail dress, and black pumps. As always, she looked amazing. "Massie! Claire!" Alicia teetered over and gave them each an air kiss. "Listen. I'm so sorry for blowing up earlier. Am I forgiven?" Claire smiled. "Yes. Now sit down and order something." Alicia pushed past Nikki, and as she passed Josh, he yelled, "Alicia!" Alicia turned around and blew him a kiss, then narrowed her eyes at him, and sat down. "What are they doing around us?! I know I'm famous, but jeez!" Massie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe you guys should sit down, so we can eat in peace."

Suddenly Kristen and Dylan bounced into the room, and plopped themselves down in between Massie and Alicia. "Hey! Whats up?! I heard there was a party going on down here! Lets eat!" Dylan said as she burped. "Hey boys! Whats shaking?" The boys all nodded at Dylan. "OMG! You guys should have been at the field today. There were these drunk teenage skaters, and this drunk old lady, and they were fighting over how many wheels were on a mountain bike! It was hilarious! I almost peed myself watching them!" Kristen said. Derrick and Cam snickered. "That reminds me of someone's mom at Christmas!" Derrick said while looking at Josh. Josh blushed. "It was a long night ok?! And how was I supposed to know that she had had so much eggnog?!" Kristen giggled. Massie kicked Kristen's shin under the table. Kristen stopped laughing and looked down at the menu. "Well we better sit down. I'm really hungry, and I'm tired of looking at Claire's ugly face, so lets sit down." Nikki said. Cam glared at Nikki."Now there was no need for you to say that in front of everyone." Nikki rolled her eyes. "Bite me." Claire widened her eyes in surprise.

After everyone left, Massie leaned into the table. "Emergency PC meeting! We need to discuss the guys. What are we going to do with them?! They keep showing up everywhere we go! We should like go to Japan, and I bet they would show up there too. UGH! Its like they're spying on us!" Everyone dropped they're forks, and looked at one another. "Maybe they are spying on us! Those dirty little butt heads! I'm so going to kill them!" Dylan screeched as she strutted over to the boys table. "How dare you! Who do you think you are spying on us like that! Stalkers!" Dylan screamed at them. Everyone in the restaurant stared at Dylan. Massie shook her head as she ran over and grabbed Dylan's arm to pull her back. "What?! Stalkers?! Spying on you?! Massie whats going on?! And this time I want a real answer." Derrick said as he stood up and looked Massie straight in the eye. Massie looked down at the floor. "We thought that you were stalking us because you keep showing up where we are." Massie said quietly. Derrick shook his head slowly, then grabbed Massie and pulled her outside.

"Massie. What else can I do to get you to notice me?! I've tried so many things, and when I finally get your attention at the fashion show, you come to the beach and yell at my cousin, and then never call me back! What the hell did I do?! Tell me Massie! Because every time I see you I fall more and more in love with you! And I can't stand that you keep ignoring me like this!" Derrick shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked at the floor sadly. And Massie saw his cheeks turn red. He was embarrassed. Massie smiled. "Really? Well in that case I guess there is only one thing to do." Massie took her long pointer finger, and raised Derrick's head. Derrick and Massie made direct eye contact, then slowly leaned in to each others lips. Massie couldn't help it. She grabbed Derricks jaw, and pulled him close so that she could kiss him. Derrick looked surprised, then wrapped his arms around Massie's small waist. The kiss lasted for 3 minutes before Massie came up for air. Derrick smiled at Massie. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Massie smiled mysteriously. "Hmm, I don't know. Yes! Finally you asked! I have been waiting for that question for so long!" Derrick stared at Massie. "If you liked me then why didn't you call me back after the beach?" "Because I wanted to give you time to come find me." Derrick smiled. "And I guess It worked because now I'm obsessed with you!" Massie laughed. "Lets go back inside."

Massie and Derrick walked inside holding each other's hands and laughing. Claire and Cam rushed up to Massie and Derrick. "What happened? Are you guys together?" Claire asked. Cam blushed when he realized that Claire was next to him. "Yup! And this time we are NOT going to break up!" said Massie. Derrick rolled his eyes while Massie slapped his arm. Suddenly Claire stopped smiling and paused. "Oh my god! Massie how could you forget?! Today is your birthday! OMG! Massie you are 23!! I'm so jealous!! I can't believe that I forgot your birthday! I'm so sorry!" Claire's eyes were wide, and she looked like she was about to start crying. Massie gasped. "Oh god! Your right! I forgot my own birthday! Ha ha ha ha! I'm such a ditz! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Claire started to laugh, then Derrick, then Cam, and finally they were all in hysterics. Nikki strutted over. "Eh, what are you guys laughing at. God you people are such retards!" Claire and Massie rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Derrick leaned in and kissed Massie on the lips. "Happy birthday Block. Just think, 23 years ago you were all wet and squiggly and sitting in your moms arms!" Massie swatted Derrick's cheek, while the rest of the PC and boys said happy birthday. "Thank you guys all for your kindness in making my birthday extra special! I heart all of you! Well at least almost all of you." Massie looked straight at Nikki when she said this, which caused Nikki's face to contort in anger. "But Massie you didn't get any presents. That is way not cool." Alicia said while pointing her 'point' finger in the air. Massie winked at Derrick. "I just got the best present of all, so it doesn't matter." Derrick picked Massie up, and set her down on his shoulders. "Lets go run around Westchester screaming happy birthday!" Derrick said while smirking mysteriously. Massie giggled as Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Dempesy screamed, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Massie! Happy birthday to you!" Layne and her husband Hamilton rolled their eyes. "How about you guys do that while we go home. I'm kinda tired anyway." Layne said as she and Hamilton walked to their car. Claire rolled her eyes and muttered, "Party Poopers!" to Massie, and Massie started to laugh.

Suddenly Massie was laughing so hard that she lost her balance on Derrick's shoulders and fell backwards right on top of Claire. Claire landed on the hard sidewalk with a loud thud. Cam rushed over to her side, and picked her up. "Claire?! Are you ok?! Can you hear me?!" Claire's eyes fluttered open and she screamed when she saw Cam's face looking down at her. Cam looked startled, and set her down. As soon as Massie had stood up, with the help of Derrick, she grabbed Claire's arms, and pulled her up. "Aww man! I just ordered this sundress from ShopBop like yesterday and its already frickin' dirty!" Claire complained. "Block! Hop on! We have some broadcasting to do!" Derrick yelled. Massie rolled her eyes. "I think its time for us girls to get our beauty rests, if we want to look fabulous for the wedding tomorrow, so we'll see you boys later." Derrick made a puppy dog face at Massie. Massie giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "No! Don't give me that look! We have to go!" Derrick sighed. "Wait! Maybe if you guys aren't busy tomorrow, you could come to the south of France with us for our friends wedding, as our dates! Yes! Perf! I'll call you tomorrow!" Massie quickly kissed Derrick goodbye.

As the PC walked back to the car, they were silent. "So, are we going to the wedding to tomorrow?" Kristen asked anxiously. Massie rolled her eyes. "Of course! Everyone is!" Massie turned to Claire, who was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about Claire?" Claire snapped out of her trance. "Well, don't you think its kind of weird how Cam was so concerned about me when you fell on top of me earlier?" Massie thought for a moment. "Yeah, maybe he still has feelings for you." Claire blushed and shook her head. "I don't think so. He has a family with Nikki remember?" Alicia butted in. "So? Haven't you ever heard of a divorce? Please, it will be so easy to break those two up its not even funny. Besides, I have a few tricks of my own I could test out if you want." Dylan, and Kristen all slapped their hands in agreement. Massie smiled. "Then its settled. Tomorrow we devote our time to finding a way to break Cam and Nikki up, and hook Cam and Claire up." Alicia smirked devilishly. "Done." Kristen flipped her ponytail. "Done." Dylan burped. "Done." Massie checked her lip gloss in a store window. "Done." Everyone looked at Claire. Claire blushed and smiled shyly. "And done."

**Oh yeah! another cliffy!! yayyyy! I bet ur wondering whats gonna happen in the south of France at the wedding?? Well u will know soon enough! And I just decided to add a little surprise in about Massie and Derrick getting together on her birthday. The best b-day gift she could have ever wanted. lol! How cheesy was that line in the chapter?! Sorry bout that! haha! ok well remember to...**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!! **

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	30. Chapter 30:Babydoll dresses & messes wow

** The Block Estate,**

** Tuesday, 9:15 a.m.**

** Westchester, New York**

"And here comes Claire Lyons: age 22, gender: female sometimes." Dylan narrated out loud as Claire walked out of the bathroom from her shower in light pink silk pajama shorts, a lavender tank top, and fuzzy purple slippers she borrowed from Massie. Claire rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Dylan, who was perched on Massie's bed observing everyone work. Massie was in her walk in closet trying to decide weather or not to wear her purple babydoll Juicy Couture dress, or her light green Ralph Lauren mini dress. Alicia was chattering away on her LG Rumor to her mom and dad, who had moved back to Spain two years ago, in spanish, while painting her toenails 'No I'm not a waitress' red. And Kristen had left and hour ago to go take a run before they went to the airport.

Massie stomped out of the closet wearing the purple babydoll dress. "Ok listen up! Everyone will be wearing a Juicy babydoll today on the plane! Claire you are light blue, Alicia magenta, Dylan mint green, and Kristen will be yellow. Now go change! We must look similar, so that we stand out in the airport. Not to mention all of the models are doing it now." The girls raced to the closet to change, while Massie chose her shoes. She decided on a pair of elegant leather beaded Aldo flip flops.

Claire emerged first, then Dylan, and finally Alicia. Massie pointed them towards their leather beaded Aldo flip flops. "Alicia your in charge of hair. Think sexy, but elegant. And make it something that it easy to fix in case it falls out. Claire you go call Kristen and tell her to come home, and Dylan for the love of god! Go around and give everyone a quick makeup touch up. Remember keep it NATURAL! And I will call the boys." Massie directed. The PC scuttled around the room doing their chores while Massie dialed Derrick's cell. "Hello?" Massie giggled, but said nothing. "Hello?! If this is a prank call, then forget it before I call the police." Massie giggled into her palm. "Ok, thats it! Get ready for the cops to raid your house." Massie laughed out loud. "Derrick chill! Its me Massie. Hey what time do you want to meet at the air port." Derrick sighed over the line. "Uh, like 10:00 maybe? Like in a half and hour." "Cool. Who is coming?" "Uh, well I don't really know but I think its me, Cam, Josh, Griffin, and Plovert. And maybe Nikki. Thats all we know for sure. Hold on let me ask Cam. Cam! Hey, who all is coming to the south of France? Ok, yeah I was right just the 6 of us. Ok, I gotta go. Bye." Derrick hung up before Massie could say anything else.

Massie frowned as she slowly shut her phone. Why was Derrick rushing her? Did he seem mad at her? And was it just her or did he seem a little to eager to get off the phone with her? The same thoughts kept replaying in her mind, as she waited for Alicia to finish putting her hair in a high, sleek ponytail.

Massie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kristen screaming at Dylan. "What do you mean you lost my Ipod?! Do you know how much that cost me?!" Dylan rolled her eyes. "Please, It was one of the old, crappy ones anyway. Get over it." Kristen's face turned red as she raised her hand to slap Dylan, who was blocking her face for the blow. Suddenly Claire grabbed Kristen's wrist, and stopped her from hitting Dylan. "Stop! You guys need to stop fighting all of the time. Now Kristen go change so that Dylan and Alicia can fix you up."

Kristen sighed and retreated to the closet. "Massie what did the guys say?" Alicia asked while spraying some Bed Head hairspray on Massie's ponytail. Massie rolled her eyes. "They said to meet them at the air port at 10:00. Now lets turn up some music!" Massie plugged in her Ipod, and blasted the song "Yeah yeah" by Bodyrox and Luciana. Massie stood up and danced to the song. It made her feel good, and sexy at the same time. She loved it. Soon everybody was up and dancing to the song.

Soon Massie had totally forgotten about Derrick and his behavior. She knew how she would handle it, she would act all cold and distant towards him, but not mean, she would just ignore him, but she would be all fun and nice to the PC. It would make him so sorry that he dissed her earlier. "Ok! All done! Everyone will be at a loss for words when they see us!" Alicia squealed as she posed in front of the mirror in Massie's closet. Kristen sighed. "UGH! Don't we need to smell good too? I smell like dog butt right now anyway." Massie giggled. "When don't you smell like dog butt?" Dylan mumbled. Kristen glared at Dylan. "She is right. I mean we have to smell at least decent if we are going in public." Claire said. Massie nodded and sprayed Escada's "Moon Sparkle" all over her self. Alicia sprayed her legendary Angel perfume. Claire sprayed YSL's Valentine on herself. Dylan DKNY's Be Delicious, and Kristen Escada's "Escada Magnetism". They girls looked at the time. 20 minutes until they had to be at the air port. "Ok girls last minute once overs before we get in our cars and flaunt our stuff to the air port." Massie announced.

The girls made sure that their identical high ponytails were smooth with no bumps, then checked their complexion for any zits. Zero. Makeup looked cute but natural, and their lips all looked natural and full. Next their outfits. The adorable babydoll dresses were even cuter with the leather flip flops. Legs were long and tan, and of course no hair in any embarrassing areas like the armpits or legs. Massie checked everyone just to make sure they looked hot. "Ok how adorable do we look?! The boys will totally fall hard for us. Remember when we enter the airport, walk like your on the runway, and give them a blank stare. Ok sunglasses on!" Massie commanded. Massie slid on her D&G metallic brown huge sunglasses. Claire, her white diamond incrusted huge Chanel sunglasses. Alicia her huge black Ralph Lauren ones. Kristen her huge gold Stella McCartney ones. And Dylan her light brown L.A.M.B. sunglasses.

The girls strutted out of the house confidently, and each into their luxury car. Massie her Bentley, Claire her Lexus convertible, Alicia her Porsche, Dylan her Mustang, and Kristen her Thunderbird convertible. The girls took their time driving to the air port. When they parked their cars, they all strutted out of the parking lot. Massie spotted the guys waiting for them by the Starbucks. "Remember don't act excited to see them. Especially you Claire." Claire blushed. "Why me?! I'm totally over myself! I don't get over excited when I see Cam, I promise!" The girls rolled their eyes.

When they entered Starbucks, Derrick was holding a coffee, Cam was sitting in a chair talking to Nikki, Josh was chattering to Griffin. "Hey! Whats up girls?! Looking ready to go to beach as usual." Derrick said as he tried to hug Massie, but Massie pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood for hugs." Derrick looked hurt. "Why? Did something happen? Whats wrong?" Massie arched an eyebrow. "I just don't feel like getting hugs thats all." Massie replied icily. The boys and the PC all looked at Massie perplexed. "God! I'm so thirsty! Girls lets go get a drink! We'll be back we just want a smoothie from Pinkberry."

Massie and the PC strutted over to Pinkberry, and ordered their drinks. While they waited, Claire looked at Massie and said, " Are you mad at Derrick?" Massie looked around. Alicia, and Dylan were engaged in a disagreement about weather or not Lindsay Lohan should be allowed to go back to rehab. And Kristen was flirting with the hot cashier. They were all alone. "Ok, promise you won't tell? Well this morning Derrick seemed kinda eager to get off the phone with me, so I'm making him pay. Nobody talks to Massie Block like that." Claire rolled her eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe he was just busy doing something else, like packing for the trip? So thats why he was in a rush? You are so high maintenance!" Claire said. Massie and Claire laughed.

Suddenly Massie had an idea. "Claire go flirt with that cashier, and tell Kristen to come over here so I can give her her smoothie." Without another word, Claire did as she was told. Kristen looked annoyed when she came over. "What?! " Massie whispered into Kristen's ear, "Claire is going to flirt with that cashier, while you go run over back to Starbucks, and get Nikki. Hurry." Kristen was about to object, but Massie glared at her, and she ran off to Starbucks. Alicia and Dylan came over to Massie. "What is going on?" Alicia asked. Massie smirked. "We're breaking up Cam and Nikki, by having Nikki flirt with the cashier right in front of Cam's face."

Suddenly Nikki appeared. "What?!" She huffed. Massie pointed to the cashier who was staring at her and winking at Nikki. Nikki waved at him, and said to Massie, "Never mind. I see a hottie who is calling my name." Nikki pushed Claire aside and began to flirt vigorously with the cashier. Claire stuck her tongue out at Nikki's back while running over to Massie. "Now what?" Massie smirked. "Now we just watch while Dylan gets Cam. I am truly a genius. You can thank me later Claire."

Dylan appeared with Cam by her side, and looking confused. Suddenly he spotted Nikki flirting. Cam's face went emotionless. "Nikki, are you a stupid fifth grader?" Nikki jumped back as she saw Cam. "No, why?" Cam looked like he was about to cry. "Then why are you cheating?" Cam walked out of Pinkberry, and into the boys bathroom before Nikki could say anything else. Nikki stomped over to Claire. "You set me up! " Claire smirked. "You were stupid enough to fall for it too. Anyway, I didn't make you flirt now did I?" Nikki huffed off to the bathroom to find Cam.

Claire and Massie slapped hands with the PC. "A job well done girls. Now lets go break some hearts!" Massie announced. The girls slid on their best smelling lip gloss, and strutted out of Pinkberry with their smoothies. On their way, they noticed that Cam and Nikki were kissing by the bathroom. Ew! Looks like they would have to work even harder. But first they needed to get a manicure.

**Hey! Ok, so now I'm starting to update more which is good. Well track season is almost over so I have more free time. Yes! Haha! Ok, so I need more reviews people!! And I'm not gonna update until I get a lot of reviews!! And I'm serious!! Enjoy my sorta cliffy!!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!! (if u want another chapter that is)**

**KeNzA**

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31: 3 letter word for horrible

** Westchester airport,**

** Tuesday, 11:45 a.m.**

** Westchester, New York**

Massie and the PC sat down in their terminal as the guys watched them sit down, and stared at their every move. "Who wants me to braid their hair?!" Dylan sang happily. Claire raised her hand. "Done." Dylan sat as Claire sat on the floor in front of Dylan's chair. Alicia took out her hairbrush. " Who wants me to make their hair look like a funky eskimo?!" Kristen raised her hand and bounced over on the floor like Claire, in front of Alicia's chair. Massie sighed. Claire smiled at Massie. "Massie do you want me to braid your hair?" Claire said sweetly. Massie smiled at Claire in relief. "Given."

The guys stared at the PC as everyone got their hair done. Massie took out her sidekick and started texting Kristen, who was reading the new Teen Vogue magazine that she just got a couple minutes ago. Massie looked over at Kristen, and cringed in disgust. "Ew, Kristen Teen Vogue is so junior high. Vogue is the new Teen Vogue. Here read my Vogue." Massie tossed Kristen her magazine. "But Massie its you, Claire, and Alicia! Look!" Massie grabbed the magazine. Surely enough, on the glossy page, was a picture of Massie, Claire, and Alicia modeling some adorable looking swimsuits.

Massie was wearing a purple metallic Versace bikini, with purple velvet Marc Jacobs platforms. Claire was wearing an equally adorable turquoise sleeveless Chloe bikini, with blue beaded Christian Louboutain chunky platforms with a wooden heel. And Alicia was showing off her glorious curves in a Ralph Lauren poppy red one-piece swimsuit, that hugged her curves perfectly, and white Derek Lam cork wedges. They were all standing in different poses. Massie standing up with her head raised high, and her hands on her narrow hips her signature pose, Claire doing her signature pose the Twiggy; standing up straight, one leg like a ballerina's, balancing against the other, making direct eye contact with the camera, and her face clam and composed. And Alicia just looked like Alicia. Clam, sexy, and exotic, only this time she was sitting on the floor pretending to put on sun tan lotion.

"Ehmagawd! Look! Claire, Leesh! We are in Teen Vogue in totally cute outfits! Like how do we look so hot if we were having a bad day? Remember? Claire got her hair accidentally stuck in my stove top and set her ends on fire?! And then like we were all like putting millions of products in it to make it look better, but it only ended up looking worse!" Massie laughed at the memory. Claire blushed. "It wasn't funny! I was crying, because I thought that I was going to have burned hair for life, and I would have to cut my hair short like Kristen's used to be in junior high!" Kristen stuck out her tongue at Claire while the girls laughed. The boys were watching everything happen. Finally Derrick said, "Hey, when is the jet going to be here?" Massie rolled her eyes. "In a little bit! Now shut up!" Massie snapped. Derrick looked down at the floor sadly.

Suddenly a voice called over the loud speaker, "All of those on a private jet to France, we are now boarding." The PC and the boys ran over to the gate, and ran onto the jet.

The interior of the plane was covered in purple and silver wallpaper with the initials, 'MB' engraved on it. There was a plush cream colored carpet spread over the entire plane floor, and purple leather couches all facing each other, with furry cream colored blankets draped over them. In the back of the jet there was a big king size bed with a purple and cream duvet, and the initials 'MB' engraved in silver thread on the pillows. In every corner there was a flat screen TV. And up towards the front of the jet, there was a snack and juice bar, with marble counters, and metal stools, with fuzzy purple seat covers.

The PC had seen Massie's jet before, and they were used to it, so they just simply sat down on the couches, and kicked off their flip flops. The boys on the other had, they were so shocked that they actually didn't move for a whole 3 minutes. "Block holy crap! How can yo afford all of this stuff?!" Derrick asked in awe. Massie rolled her eyes."Its called being loaded, and having loaded parents. Get used to it." Derrick shrugged sadly. "Wait until you see Massie's summer house in the south of France! Its amazing times ten!" Kristen bragged. Massie slapped Kristen playfully.

When everybody was sitting down, the flight attendant gave everyone a fruit cocktail, and said that the beef wellington would be ready in an hour. The whole plane ride the PC talked, and insulted Nikki, while she and Cam made out. "The bed is off limits to everyone except me and the PC. Touch it and your off the plane." Massie said to Nikki and Cam, who stopped kissing, and focused on their feet, since they were so embarrassed. "Massie why is there a speaker system in the bathroom?" Josh said from the bathroom. Massie rolled her eyes."In case someone is in trouble or something while they are in the bathroom, like if they break a heel or something, they can communicate with me. Duh!"

After Josh emerged from the bathroom, Claire rushed in and closed the door, because she was so depressed from watching Cam and Nikki kiss. Everyone could hear sobs from the bathroom, and Massie knew it Claire. "Well since we are going to France, we might as well listen to some French music right?" Massie said while playing the song, "Don't talk" by ART MESON. The PC got up and started dancing while Massie ran off to the bathroom to comfort Claire. "Claire! Whats wrong?! Why are you sobbing in front of so many people?!" Claire turned around, and gave Massie a hug.

Suddenly Claire tripped on the shower curtain in the bathroom, and fell backwards, bringing Massie down with her. There was a huge crashing noise, as Massie stood up. Claire had gotten herself tangled up in shower curtain, and had somehow turned the shower on, and was being soaked by freezing cold water, and screaming. "Ahhh! Massie turn it off! Its cold!! Massie hurry! I can't see!" Claire had her eyes shut, and was waving her arms around like a crazy woman. Massie laughed so hard, that she tripped on the wet shower curtain, and went sprawling into the shower right next to Claire. Massie screamed.

Claire and Massie started laughing and screaming as they threw water at each other, and tried to scramble out of the bathtub. When Claire finally managed to stand up, Massie grabbed on to her lag, and sent her falling back to the now soaking wet tile floor. Meanwhile outside everyone heard screaming and the sound of people falling and laughing. The song "Don't talk" by ART MESON came on again, and suddenly the girls started singing too. The PC and the boys rushed into the bathroom, and there on in the bathtub and on the floor was Massie and Claire, who were both soaking wet, and laughing uncontrollably.

Massie was in side the bathtub, with the shower pouring out cold water. Her hair was all wet, and was sticking to her neck and face, and her dress was soaking wet, and sticking to her tiny body. Her makeup had not come off, so she still looked hot. Claire was lying down on the floor on her back in the same state as Massie. Only Claire's long, thin legs were sprawled on the floor. The floor was all wet and the girls looked up in surprise at everyone, and started laughing even more. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Retards. Look at yourselves! You are soaking wet, and laughing hysterically!" Nikki was secretly jealous of how pretty they were when they were wet, but she didn't say anything. Derrick and the boys just stood there smiling and shaking their heads. Massie felt better now that she and Claire had had a water fight, and everyone except Nikki, thought it was cute and funny.

Derrick helped Massie and Claire up, and handed them towels. "Man Block you never don't make a mess do you?" Derrick waited for Massie to respond icily to his remark, but instead she laughed. " I guess not! But your not so clean your self so shut up!" Massie smacked Derrick's arm playfully. Derrick leaned in and kissed Massie, who smiled.

As everyone sat down, Derrick whispered in Massie's ear, "Why were you being mean earlier?" Massie looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it." "UGH! I'm so tired! I'm going to take a nap! Who wants to take one with me?" Alicia asked. Josh almost raised his hand, but Alicia shot him a look, and he put it down. Claire, Dylan, and Kristen all raised their hands. "There is pajamas in my closet over there. Enjoy your nap girlies! I'll wake you up when we land. Oh, and close the curtain by the bed, so that you have privacy." The girls ran off, and closed the curtains.

Nikki made a face. "Ew! Why are they sleeping in the same bed?! Thats disgusting!" Massie rolled her eyes. "Please! We are BFFs! We sleep in the same bed, and as I'm sure you wouldn't know, we share drinks, and food, and lip gloss, and clothes, and purses, and like everything else, so get over it that nobody wants to be your friend, and go die." Nikki blushed and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Claire swished open the curtain, and stomped up to Nikki. "You want me to prove that there is nothing gross about it?! Look!" Claire pointed to the bed, Alicia had asleep mask on, and was on the edge facing the wall, Kristen was next to Alicia and was facing Dylan's back. There was an open space next to Dylan, and everyone guessed that it was where Claire was supposed to sleep. The girls were all wearing purple pajamas, and were all snoring.

Nikki looked at Claire startled. "Nikki when are you gonna realized that nobody likes you?! We all hate you, everyone at school except for Tiffany Laurencrap did, and now even your daughter hates you!" Nikki looked surprised. "No she doesn't!" Claire ran into the closet, and grabbed her lap top. After a minute, Claire showed Nikki the email that Jodi had sent to Claire. Claire read out loud. "Dear Claire, I'm sorry my mommy was being a meanie, but she is just mean. I don't like her, I wish you were my mommy instead. bye. Jodi." Nikki narrowed her eyes. "That little brat! I will be smacking her when I get back!" Claire rolled her eyes, and returned to the bed. Massie shut the curtain.

"To bad that wasn't even a real email." Massie mumbled to Derrick. "What?" Derrick asked confused. "Yeah, Claire just pretended that it was Jodi. It was really Dylan sending it to Claire as a joke, but I guess that Nikki thought it was serious. We wrote it last night." Derrick laughed, and shut his eyes. Massie set her head down on his shoulder, and fell asleep to the sound of the boys talking.

Massie was awakened to the sound of Derrick gently shaking her, and calling her name. "Massie, we're here. Its time to wake up." Massie slowly opened her eyes. "What?" She mumbled sleepily. "We are about to land in France, so I just thought that you might want to wake up and tell the PC that its time to get up." Massie stood still half asleep, and walked over to the bar, and got herself a caramel latte to wake herself up.

Massie woke up instantly, and ran to the bathroom to check her reflection. The floor was still wet from earlier. Massie's gasped. Her hair had dried, and was now in frizzy locks piled on top of her head, her makeup was off, and a little bit of mascara had smeared all over the side of her eye, her skin was all clear except for two huge red pimples in the center of her nose. "Ehmagawd! I have a pimples! Ehmagawd! Ehmagawd! I have acne!! Ehmagawd! I'm ugly! I'm ugly, and greasy, and ugly!" Massie cried. Massie sat down on the floor and cried until Claire knocked on the door. "What?!" Massie snapped. "Massie are you in there? Open up I have to pee really bad!" Massie unlocked the door.

Claire stepped in and gasped at Massie's state. "What happened?!" Massie cried. "Look! Claire! I have acne! Two juicy, red, greasy pimples on my perfect nose! And it would look fine if the rest of my face wasn't spotless!" Claire stroked Massie's hair soothingly. "Its ok, Kristen gets breakouts all the time! She will know what to do." Claire rushed out of the room, and came back a minute later with Kristen. "Ehmagawd! Massie you got a breakout?! Here use this face wash. It will be gone in like literally a couple minutes. No joke!" Massie wailed as Alicia and Dylan came rushing in to help Claire and Kristen comfort Massie.

Massie stood over the sink and splashed her face with water. Everyone waited in anticipation as Massie scrubbed her face with the face wash. Massie splashed her face with water, then grabbed a towel and wiped her face off. "I feel my face tingling." Massie said. The girls cheered. "Yay! Its working Its working!" The screamed. The girls waited in the bathroom for 15 minutes, until Massie confirmed that you couldn't see the pimples anymore. "Wait! Massie we need to do something about your hair, it looks really bad. No offense." Alicia said. Massie sighed and sat down as the PC got to work on her hair and makeup. Alicia straightened her hair until it was so straight that the ends looked like razor blades. Claire and Dylan fixed her makeup so that she looked like she had just steeped out off a runway, and Kristen lathered her skin with Jergens tanning lotion to make Massie appear tanner than she already was just for fun.

Massie stepped out of the bathroom looking like someone had just replaced her body and transformed it. Derrick's jaw dropped. "Well I guess that you took care of those nasty pimples on your face. But unfortunately you still look ugly. Sorry." Nikki spat. Cam glared at Nikki, who simply shrugged.

Massie and the PC waited for 5 more minutes before they landed. When they stepped off the plane, the girls saw the beautiful night sky, but somehow it was almost like a bad omen, like it was the last thing they would see that was pretty. Maybe they were just crazy, or maybe it was real. We will just have to find out now won't we?

**Ok, so there was the filler chapter for the next one. But I hope that u liked it at least a little bit. Ok, well I am really tired right now so i'm going 2 sleep. Hope u liked it! Just wait until the next chappy! U will DIE!! G2g!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**

**XoXo**


	32. Chapter 32: Nikki! Nice hickey!

** Massie's cottage,**

** Wednesday, 10:30 a.m.**

** South of France**

Claire woke up feeling like she had just been smashed in the head by a bowling ball. Claire sauntered into Massie's master suite. Claire found Massie sleeping with a sleep mask on, in the huge king size bed, and Derrick on a sleeping bag on the floor. In other words, they weren't even close to being awake. Claire checked everyones room, but they were all so jet lagged that nobody was up. "I guess I'll just take a shower." Claire sighed. As Claire took off her clothes, and stepped in the shower, she couldn't stop thinking about Cam and how he and Nikki had been making out on the plane yesterday. It hurt Claire to think that she had been used by him so many times.

Just as Claire was lathering her hair with Aveda shampoo, Claire heard the door creak open. It was probably just Massie or Alicia getting up. Claire shrugged her shoulder's and kept rinsing her hair. Suddenly Cam's voice said, "Dude Josh whats up? Man, Nikki is so demanding! She was like asking me to take her to get her own private jet like Massie's. Can you believe her?!" Claire stopped breathing. Suddenly Claire heard Josh's voice. "Man what a loser. Dude why are you still with her anyway? I mean all she does is bash your friends, and spend your money! Thats whacked up!" Claire stuck her head out of the shower. There right by the sink, was Cam brushing his teeth, and Josh leaning against the wall talking to him. Claire gasped. "Hey dude, who is in the shower anyway?" Josh asked. "I don't know, probably Derrick or Griffin. The girls are still asleep." Cam said as he started to shave. Claire didn't know what to do, so she just turned off the shower, and sat on the bathtub floor until they were done. "Dude, whoever is in the shower say who you are." Josh said. Claire held her breath. "Ha ha Derrick very funny. Look man, we need to get dressed. The wedding is at 2:00. Hey Cam I'm gonna go get dressed." Josh called as he ran out of the bathroom.

Claire peeped out of the shower curtain, and saw that Cam was now shaving his stubble, and looking at a picture of Massie when she was 15 at the beach with Claire and Alicia, in Italy. Massie was wearing a purple bikini with gold crown charms hanging off it. Claire was in a simple light blue bikini top, and was wearing a pair of jean mini shorts over the bikini bottoms. And Alicia was wearing a white sundress. The girls were all standing with their backs to the ocean, and were all smiling and laughing. The sun was going down, so the girls skin seemed to glow as their long hair blew around in their faces. Massie was smiling, but she was secretly trying to suppress a laugh at the fact that Claire's sand castle was being stepped on in the back round by some kids. Alicia was laughing and looked sunkissed. But the face who Cam lingered on the most was Claire's. She was laughing sheepishly, with no makeup on, and her skin glowing with beauty. Her blond hair was at the time in a stylish shoulder length bob, and was flying in her face. And her long, thin legs were looking practically perfect. Massie and Alicia stood out in their own way in the picture, but Claire was the most naturally beautiful one. Cam set the picture down, and left the bathroom.

Claire grabbed her towel a few feet away, and wrapped herself in it, as she tip toed out of the bathroom, and into her room. It was now 11:30 and still none of the girls were up yet. Claire threw on the same mini shorts that she had been wearing in the picture from the bathroom, and put on a light blue bikini top that looked similar to the picture. Claire wasn't going to cut her hair, so she combed it out and let it hang loose. No makeup today, and Claire made sure that her legs looked tan enough. Claire slipped on her leather Aldo flip flops from yesterday, and walked down the stairs casually.

When Claire sauntered into the kitchen, nobody was down there yet, so Claire decided to eat a granola Yo Crunch yogurt for breakfast. "Will Cam notice that I'm wearing the same clothes as I am in the picture? Will he care? Will Nikki get mad? Or more importantly, does he know that it was me in the shower?" Claire thought as she nervously nibbled on the granola covered yogurt. Suddenly, Josh, Derrick, Griffin, and Cam walked into the kitchen. Claire was sitting on the kitchen counter, and was so spaced out, that when Josh said 'good morning' to her, she nearly fell off. "H-hey! Whats up?" Claire stuttered as she regained her balance. "Oh nothing much. Your up early." Derrick replied. Claire laughed. "Well Massie is like a log. She takes forever to wake up, and then she insists on getting a caramel latte before she gets out of bed. Its insane." Derrick laughed and shook his head. Cam studied Claire foe a second. "Hey aren't you wearing the same thing that your wearing in that picture of you and Massie and Alicia at the beach?" Cam asked. Claire smiled." Really? Oh I didn't notice." Josh's stomach growled. "Dude, I'm really hungry. Cam tell Nikki to make some scrambled eggs for us." Cam was about to leave the kitchen when Claire said, "I can make scrambled eggs!" Anything to keep Nikki out of the kitchen.

The boys shrugged their shoulders and sat down at the buffet. "Don't worry I will make it with low fat milk." Claire said while she jumped down from the counter, and grabbed a pan. The boys laughed. "Why would you do that?" Griffin said. Claire laughed. "So that you don't get fat. Duh!" The boys rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. A Massie rule." Josh said, as Derrick slapped him. Claire smiled sheepishly. Claire cracked the eggs in the pan, while she turned up the radio. The song, "Bleeding love" by Leona Lewis, started blasting. Claire clapped her hands. "I love this song!" Claire danced around the kitchen, as the boys watched her and laughed. Claire scrambled the eggs, and turned off the stove. The boys watched her every move. They watched as she opened the cupboard, and grabbed 4 plates, piled the eggs on to the plates, and served them to each boy. The boys dug in. "Dude!! These are so good! What did you put in them?" Griffin asked as he piled eggs in his mouth. Claire giggled. "I'm not telling." Josh stuck his tongue out at her, and flicked eggs at her.

The eggs landed with a splat on the side of Claire's cheek. The boys all looked at Josh in horror. Claire screamed, then grabbed a handful of Derrick's eggs and threw them at Josh. But they missed and hit Cam in the face. Claire laughed, as the boys all grabbed eggs from Derrick's plate and threw them at each other. "Hey! Why are you guys all throwing my food?! I'm was gonna eat that!" Derrick yelled as everyone ignored him and threw more and more food. Claire kept getting splattered in the face.

Suddenly Dylan walked into the kitchen. As soon as she walked in, some eggs smacked her right in the face. Dylan screamed, and started to grab eggs off of her face and throw them at everybody, but Alicia had stepped in the kitchen. "Ehmagawd! Dylan what did you do?!" Dylan threw the eggs at Alicia, but Alicia dodged it. "Dylan! What the hell?! Are you crazy?! What are you doing?! Claire help me!" Claire laughed as Dylan started whipping eggs at Alicia. Claire broke them apart. "Dylan! This is my favorite dress! Now get up stairs and change before I tell Massie!" Dylan and Alicia stormed upstairs, leaving Claire and the boys with a huge mess in Massie's kitchen. "Ok, so who should we blame? Josh, me, or Derrick?" Claire said as she put her hands on her hips. Derrick snorted. "Not me! I didn't do anything!" Cam slapped his arm. "Yes you did! You supplied the weapons!" Derrick rolled his eyes. "Lets just clean it up." Claire said while sighing. The boys reluctantly marched around the kitchen cleaning up eggs, while Claire made Massie her caramel latte.

Suddenly Massie's voice came on the intercom. "Claire! Where is my caramel latte?! I need to talk to you immediately! Its a major situation!!" Claire scrambled around the kitchen grabbing a mug, and filling it with latte. Derrick snorted. "Dude, why do you always listen to Massie like that?" Claire stopped short, and looked Derrick straight in the eye. "Hey, thats what you get being friends with a supermodel. Don't worry, I do the same thing when I go to a foreign country for a wedding." Claire flashed the boys a mischievous smile, then rushed up stairs to Massie's room.

When Claire opened the door, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were all gathered around Massie's bed. Claire handed Massie her latte. Massie sat up. "Claire! I hear that you were starting a food fight in my kitchen." Claire looked don at her hands shamefully. "Congrats! That was a totally flirty move! You have some amazing skill! Alicia and Dylan told me everything. So, did Cam notice you at all?" Massie said it with such enthusiasm, that Claire almost fell backwards. "Well he was involved in the food fight if thats what you mean! Ok I have like the most amazing story that happened this morning!" Massie and the PC were all alert, and ready to listen to Claire. Claire explained about how she was in the shower when Cam and Josh walked in. When Claire was done, Massie and the PC squealed. "No way! That is so romantic!! Gawd Claire! I would totally die to be in your position!!" Dylan squealed. Massie grabbed Claire's hands. "You have to tell Cam how you feel!" Claire sighed. "Yeah, but he likes Nikki. Remember?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Please, Nikki is totally cheating on Cam." Claire gasped. "With who?!" Massie smirked. "Well you remember my ex-boyfriend Tyler Wendell? You know the one that we both dated? Yeah, well I called him and he is flying over for the wedding, and he is gonna make out with Nikki, so that Cam realizes that he belongs with you." The PC all screamed and gave Massie a hug. "I love you Massie!" Claire yelled as she slid in bed next to Massie. "You guys are my best friends! Of course you love me!" They all laughed. "Lets go swimming at the beach. I totally need a tan." Alicia said as she, Dylan, and Kristen all grabbed a bathing suit from Massie's closet and slipped it on.

Massie grabbed her purple bikini with the crowns on it**, **and Alicia wore the same red dress from and bathing suit as she did in the picture from Italy. Claire smiled. "Lets give them a little optical illusion, you know, just messing with their heads al little!" Massie said, as she Claire, Alicia, and Dylan grabbed their huge sunglasses, and slid them on. Kristen couldn't find hers. The girls all walked downstairs in clumps. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, and Massie and Claire. The boys all gasped when they saw the girls. Nikki was wearing a puke green Juicy babydoll dress, that was identical to the ones that the PC was wearing yesterday. "Nikki, are you a piece paper?" Nikki rolled her eyes. "No!" "Then why are you ripping us off?" Massie said. Nikki rolled her eyes. "We are going to the beach. Nikki you aren't coming, Cam you are." Massie said. Nikki gasped. "Sorry Nikki, only pretty girls allowed. Cam you aren't allowed to stay here because you are friends with Derrick." Cam shrugged, and walked out the door with everybody else.

The PC and the boys all crammed into the backseat of Massie's Bentley, and drove off to the beach. In the car ride there, Claire was stuck between Cam and Derrick. "Hey dude what shampoo did you use in the shower this morning?! Your hair smells like butt!" Josh snickered at Derrick. Derrick slapped his arm. "I wasn't in the shower this morning you idiot! I was sleeping peacefully while you dingbats were fooling around and making a mess in the bathroom!" Cam looked puzzled. "If it wasn't you, then who was it? Griffin?" Griffin stuck his head out of nowhere. "I took a shower last night. It wasn't me." Cam slowly turned his head in horror to Josh. "Then it was one of the girls! Oh god. Alicia! Where you in the shower this morning?" Alicia whipped her head around from the front seat. "No! I don't take showers in the mornings. They ruin my anti frizz gel I put in every night." Cam asked Massie, Dylan, and Kristen, but they all said no. Cam stared at Claire. "It was you wasn't it." Claire blushed. "I didn't know what to do, ok?! You guys just thought that I was Derrick, it wasn't like I really could do anything about it!" Cam and Josh glared at Claire. "Guys! Its not her fault. You did kind of barge in like that." Griffin said while smiling at Claire. Claire sighed in relief.

When they arrived at the beach, Natasha, Carolina, and Hilary, were waiting for them on the boardwalk. They were all wearing adorable bikinis that showed off their tiny bodies. Natasha ran up to Massie and Claire and gave them huge hugs. "My ladies! How are you? And of course you are looking fabulous! This is Brian. My fiance." A tall man, with a roman nose, and blond hair that looked like a greek gods hair would look like, emerged from behind Natasha. He had a great tan, and well defined muscles. "Nice to meet you girls. Wow, you are even more beautiful in person!" The girls blushed, while the boys all glared at him. Carolina and Hilary came up and grabbed Massie and Claire's arms. Dragging them to the beach. "Welcome to France!" Hilary yelled as she and Carolina pushed the girls into the water. They all screamed. The PC followed them into the water, while the guys played soccer on the beach with Brian.

All of the sudden Claire saw Nikki and Massie's ex boyfriend Tyler enter the beach holding hands. Claire nudged Massie. Massie grinned. The girls followed them to a small area right by the shore. Massie and Claire hid behind an umbrella while they talked. Massie carefully recorded every word they said. "So you are here for the wedding?" Nikki asked. Tyler smirked. "Nope. I came out here to see you." Nikki snorted. "Is that why you never replied to my calls and texts?" Tyler sighed. "Nikki I'm sorry ok? I already apologized for it earlier when I met you at the house. What more do I have to do?!" Nikki rolled her eyes. "Well thats so stupid. I missed you so much, and you totally ditched me!" "Nikki after you and Cam ran off to Westchester, I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore, so I started to move on." Nikki gasped. "You knew that I didn't even love Cam in the first place! The only reason I'm with him now, is because of Jodi!" With that, Nikki leaned in and kissed Tyler passionately. Tyler kissed her back. Massie took a picture of it just for proof. Claire texted Cam.

**Clairebear: meet me by the shore where the ice cream stand is ASAP!**

**Fisher101soccer: why?**

**Clairebear: You might want to see this. come quick!**

**Fisher101soccer: What is it?**

**Clairebear: its nikki**

**Fisher101soccer: be right there**

"He is on his way." Claire whispered. Massie nodded in approval. Nikki and Tyler kept kissing until Cam arrived. Cam looked straight at Claire, then looked at Nikki. Nikki pulled away quickly. "Cam!" Cam looked hurt. "Well it looks like I can kiss those hours of quality time with my girlfriend goodbye." Cam said in a monotone. "You don't understand! Its not what you think!" Nikki yelled hysterically. Massie and Claire emerged. "Oh yes Nikki it is what he thinks." Massie said while smirking. Tyler winked at Massie before turning to Nikki. "Don't ever call or text me again. I'm so over you and your cheating. I'm still loyal to my new girlfriend Olivia Ryan." Nikki gasped. "Cheating?! New girlfriend?!" Massie and Claire laughed. Tyler blew Massie and Claire an air kiss. "Bye girls! Thanks for setting me up with Olivia by the way. She is hot!!" Tyler yelled as he ran out of the beach, and out of sight. Nikki turned to Cam. "They are lying." Claire gasped. "Oh really? Then whats this?!" Massie hissed as she played the recording of Nikki and Tyler's conversation. Cam's eyes widened. Nikki's eyes bulged out of her head in anger. "Stop it! Ok! I admit it! I was cheating on Cam with Tyler! There! Are you happy?! I won't ever do it again though. I promise Cam! Please believe me!" Cam pushed Nikki away from him. "You can go pack your bags now." Cam said as he walked away. Nikki began to sob. "I hate you! You..you, BITCHES!" Massie rolled her eyes, while Claire giggled. "Now Claire. You know its not nice to laugh at homeless wenches like that." Massie said in a fake baby voice. Claire laughed. "Oops! Sorry I forgot mother Massie!"

The girls cackled as they ran off to tell the PC the news. Claire's eyes twinkled as she watched Nikki storm out of the beach. Operation get rid of Nikki complete.

**Ok, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but once again, I'm so busy, that I hardly ever have time to write any chapters. Upon request I have decided that Nikki is officially gone from the story. Its almost like I dismissed her from the plot also! haha! lol! she got what she deserved! Ok, so I'm totally obsessing over the songs, "Misery Business"and "Crushcrush" by Paramore. They are ahmazing! Ok, well please R&R!! And this time I want a lot of reviews!! haha! ok i'm done.**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo **


	33. Chapter 33: The final straw

** Natasha Poly's wedding,**

** Wednesday, 2:00 p.m.**

** South of France**

Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen all stood next to each other, wearing identical purple satin Valentino gowns. Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Griffin were all staring at the PC, and waiting for Natasha to walk down the isle. Massie's hair was curled, and was cascading all the way down to her back. Claire, Alicia, and Kristen's hair was the same, but Dylan had decided to have her hair straightened, with tiny little roses in it. The PC stood proudly as Natasha's bridesmaids.

They were on the beach, the sun was shinning, there was a warm breeze blowing the girls dresses gently in every direction. The wedding was held in an elegant tent, with peach and cream colored silk wrapped around the wicker chairs, and the frame of the tent. Massie and the PC had told Natasha to go natural instead of going dark brown and red, like Natasha had wanted to do. Brian was wearing tan Hugo Boss slacks, and a white dress shirt, that was unbuttoned half way down to show off his toned muscles. They theme of the wedding was natural, beachy, chic.

Suddenly Natasha's father walked her down the isle. Natasha was wearing a strapless peach Missoni gown, and her hair was up in a french twist. Brian was waiting for her. After Brian and Natasha took their vows, they kissed. Claire let a tear slide down her cheek, while she clapped and smiled. Massie nudged her. "Whats wrong?" Claire laughed. "I'm crying cuz I'm happy for them, not because I'm sad!" Massie looked unconvinced, but let it go. Natasha blew the PC and air kiss before turning around to throw the bouquet.

Alicia yelped in pain. Massie and the PC all turned around, only to see Alicia on the sand with her foot tangled up in the silk, that was attached to one of the chairs. "Alicia what are you doing?!" Massie yelled. "Its not like I wanted to be caught up in the silk! Now help me get out of it PLEASE!" Claire and Kristen took off Alicia's shoes, while Massie and Dylan carefully slid Alicia's foot out of the silk.

Suddenly Carolina yelled, "Massie look out!" Massie turned around just in time to see that the bouquet was heading straight into her arms. Massie held the bouquet in surprise. Natasha winked at her, then smiled mysteriously. She had thrown it to Massie on purpose. Derrick blushed then looked away. The PC giggled. "Massie you know what that means don't you?" Hilary Rhoda said while smirking. Massie waved away Hilary's comment like stinky cheese. "Nonsense! I'm not going to get married for a while now. This should really be someone else's." Claire rolled her eyes. "What color will your dress be Massie? Am I invited?" Claire teased. Massie laughed and smacked Claire playfully. " It will be fire engine red! And no, you won't be invited! None of you will be!" The PC and Hilary all laughed. Massie saw that in the corner of her eye, that she wasn't the only one getting flak about it. Derrick was blushing, and getting teased by Josh and Griffin.

The girls all went to the reception at Natasha's estate, and all danced to the song, "I wanna chat" by Booty Full, while the guys just laughed about some stupid joke Josh had told. While the girls were dancing, Claire pulled Massie aside. "Massie, what should I do now?!" Claire whispered desperately.Massie rolled her eyes. "Gawd, desperate much Claire?! Just go talk to him! Its not that complicated." Claire shook her head. "But what should I talk about?!" Massie huffed in frustration. "Kuh-laire! You need to remember that you are the supermodel. You are the one that everyone is in love with. Nawt him! Just start talking to Derrick, then slowly move on to Cam. Besides he will be gracious that you will want to talk to him. He is depressed. Remember? Now if you will excuse me, I believe that glass of champagne is calling me." Massie strutted away, and swiped a champagne flute from a near by waiter.

Claire nervously checked her hair and makeup. "Makeup still on, but more mascara definitely. Hair still long and curled. Teeth clean. Breath smells like butt, chew a piece of gum. Breath ok, now lets see... that is about everything. Oh! I almost forgot. Perfume. A little sprits of Estee Launder Beautiful. Now I'm ready to talk to Cam. I think." Claire said to herself nervously. Claire chomped on the gum ferociously as she glided towards the guys. Cam looked up at Claire surprised, then looked back down at his feet. The song, "Misery Business" by Paramore started blasting through the speakers. "Hey guys! Whats up?" Claire said nervously. Derrick laughed. "Dude Claire, you and Massie are so weird!" Claire blushed. "How?" Derrick snickered. "You texted Massie asking her if she had any more push up bras right before the wedding!" Claire blushed a deep red, while the guys all snickered except for Cam, who just simply stood there looking at the fruit tart on his plate. Claire decided to laugh it off. "Yeah well, being a girl isn't easy! Anyway, what were you doing checking Massie's text messages anyway?! " Derrick looked down at his feet sheepishly. The song, "The end" by Dirty South started playing. "Ew! Dude why is everyone playing all this dance music! Its all retarded! We need some hard core Slip Knot!!" Griffin yelled. Claire smacked his arm as Kristen came up.

"Its because unlike you, we actually know what good music is! And Its easier to dance to dance music anyway. Now are you gonna ask me to dance or not?! I'm getting sick of waiting!" Kristen said impatiently. Griffin blushed then took Kristen's hand as she dragged him out on the dance floor. The boys all laughed at Griffin. Alicia came up behind Claire, and grabbed Josh's hand. "Hold it! Slow down woman! What are you doing." Alicia turned around and looked Josh straight in the eye. Alicia grabbed Josh's face, and smashed her lips on top of hers. "That is what I think I'm doing. Now are you gonna dance with me or not?!" Josh smiled sillily then followed Alicia to the dance floor. Cam looked at Claire nervously.

Suddenly Massie appeared out of nowhere, and yanked Derrick to the dance floor to slow dance. Cam and Claire looked at each other then blushed. "So..." Claire said. Cam looked at her sadly. "So..." Claire giggled at how nervous Cam was. "Do you wanna dance?" She asked laughing. Cam looked at Claire relieved then said, "I thought you would never ask." Claire and Cam made their way to the dance floor, and slow danced to the song, "In my arms" by Kylie Minogue. Even though Claire was 5'9, Cam still was taller than her, which made Claire's heart skip even more. They were like two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together.

Cam smiled shyly down at Claire as everyone cleared the dance floor, so that only Cam and Claire were dancing in the middle. Cam looked at Claire and said quietly, "How did you know that I wanted to talk to you and dance with you?" Claire blushed. " I just kind of did it on my own I guess." Cam laughed. "That was really awkward when you were in the shower this morning! I still can't believe that you didn't say anything!" Claire laughed. "Whatever. Cam why were you ignoring me earlier, but now you are being nice to me?" Cam looked down at his feet sadly. "Nikki said that she would tell you something that I didn't want you to know about if I talked to you. But now she is gone. Finally." Claire sighed. "What was it?" Cam blushed. "It was that I-I thought that you were beautiful." Claire smiled warmly. "If thats what you wanted to tell me, then why didn't you just tell me?" Cam shrugged. "I was afraid that you would reject me. I mean you were ignoring me too you know." "Yeah but thats only because in the cab in New York, I called you and you told me to never call you again! I felt rejected!" Cam shook his head in shame." I'm so sorry. The only reason was because I wanted to please Nikki." Claire furrowed her brow. "Why?! I thought you didn't like her?!" "I didn't, but I wanted to stay with her so that Jodi would have a good life. I'm really sorry." Claire sighed.

They danced in silence for 5 minutes, until Cam suddenly smiled mysteriously. "But I still think that your beautiful." Claire smirked. "Do you really? Well thats a good thing now isn't it?" Claire and Cam slowly moved forward towards each other's lips. The PC and the boys all watched in anticipation as they slowly started to kiss. When they finally wrapped their arms around each other, Massie and the PC cheered. "Yes! Finally! I have been waiting so long for that moment! Now Claire is finally getting the boyfriend that she has always wanted!! It was like a suspenseful movie watching those two flirt!" Derrick and Massie kissed.

Cam and Claire walked over to the PC and the boys smiling broadly. "Massie I freaking love you!" Claire squealed as she and Massie hugged. The boys all slapped Cam's arm as he blushed. "Thank you Derrick. Man I never could have done it with out you. You were right! She totally did want me back!" Massie put her hands on her hips. "What?! Derrick! You helped Cam get Claire back?!" Derrick nodded then said, "You helped Claire get Cam back!" Massie crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?! We could have worked together as alphas!" Derrick sighed in relief. Massie fake pouted, while Derrick hugged her. Alicia smiled at Josh, and kissed him on the nose. Kristen yanked her hand out of Griffin's. Griffin looked at her in surprise. "What? You actually thought that I wanted to get back together with _you_?! Ew! The only reason I asked you to dance is that so Cam and Claire could be alone!" Griffin looked down at the floor sadly. Kristen and Dylan hooked arms and yelled, "We heart being single together!!" Massie laughed. "Hey, lets go home. Its time for our spa treatment girls. And boys, you can go ride horses in the backyard. " Derrick snorted. "Yeah right! We aren't girls! We will be hitting the basement." Massie crinkled her nose. "Ew! Why?!" Josh snickered. "One word. Halo." Alicia and Massie exchanged an eyeroll.

Everyone said goodbye to Natasha and Brian, then piled back inside Massie's Bentley. Massie smiled as she drove home. "Its almost like junior high. Almost." She said out loud. Derrick turned to her with a puzzled look. "What?" Massie smiled to herself. "Nothing."

**Ok, so for all of you who were waiting for the moment that Cam and Claire would get together. There it was. I was waiting for so long to finally hook them up, but it never seem like the perfect moment, and now I got it perfect! Ok so I hope that you guys enjoyed my fav chappy!! Ok so I want some serious feedback ladies! (and gentlemen) Remember,** **R&R!! btw, I just decided to add a Paramore song in the chappy just for all of you Paramore fans. (aka moi!)**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	34. Chapter 34: Shopping under the Skye?

** Massie's cottage,**

** Thursday, 11:30 a.m.**

** South of France, France**

Massie slipped on her purple, silk Lavin shorts, and buckled her metallic, gray, braided Marc Jacobs belt. She then slid on her Ed Hardy purple and metallic silver tank top, and decided to wear her sliver metallic Christian Louboutain pumps. Claire strode into the room wearing an Alexander Wang canary yellow blouse and magenta skinny jeans, with some yellow and pink Coach flats. Her hair was in a neat, tight bun with magenta chopsticks sticking out of them. "Gawd Claire! Talk about color clashing! Why are you like wearing hipster clothes?!" Claire rolled her eyes. "Why shouldn't I? After all you know that bold colors are totally in in Europe." Massie rolled her eyes. "Yeah if your homeless! Where are those jeans from anyway?! Who sells magenta skinny jeans anymore?!" Claire smirked. "Uniqlo." Massie gasped. "No!" Claire laughed. "Yes." Massie gasped again. "But they are so... so you know like hipster for you Claire! But I have to admit, the blouse and shoes are totally hot." Claire laughed as Massie admired her outfit. "Ok so I totally wanna go shopping right now! Ok, so how about we hit Lavin, Chanel, Christian Louboutain, Coach, maybe Missoni, Zac Posen, and definitely Uniqlo. I want to get myself some colorful skinny jeans too."

Claire and Massie grabbed their aviators, and strutted out of the cottage waving goodbye to the boys, who were in the basement playing Halo on Massie's Xbox. Alicia, Kristen and Dylan had decided to go to the spa, while Massie and Claire had decided to go shopping in Paris. Which meant they had to fly over in Massie's private jet. Massie and Claire listened to the song, "Pressure" by Paramore the entire ride over to Paris.

When Claire and Massie finally arrived in Paris, they made sure that they looked like the models they were, then strutted off to catch a cab. The girls got out their platinum Visas each with 500,000 dollars on them, and strutted towards Lavin in anticipation.

When they arrived inside, they immediately saw an adorable little black dress, and equally adorable matching black pumps. As the girls looked for size 2 in the dress, they heard a familiar raspy voice asking a clerk a question. Massie flipped her head around and stood face to face with... Skye Hamilton. Skye's once blond hair was now in a pixie cut, and was dyed platinum blond, but it looked surprisingly amazing on her. Her makeup was sleek and sophisticated. She was wearing a black sequined Calypso dress under a hot pink Anna Sui trench coat, with black lace up 4-inch Christian Louboutain heels. "Massie Block. Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you here in Paris. I thought that you would honestly be living in Westchester with your mother instead of out here. Did mommy kick you out?" Skye sneered at Massie who refused to loose her cool in front of her arch nemesis Skye Hamilton.

Ever since Skye had given Massie the room, (which was invaded by the Brairwood soccer team in 8th grade.) Skye had challenged Massie to allow Kristen to date her new crush Dune. Massie had ignored Skye, and let Kristen go out with Dune, and ever since Skye had been trying to get revenge on Massie. "Yeah, well I'm surprised that your here too Skye. I always thought that you would end up living in a dumpster. Where you belong." Skye flushed with frustration. "Yeah? Well I will have you know that I am a very successful editor for the magazine, _TeenTalk _! So you better get your facts straight and look at who you are talking too like that!" Skye expected Massie to brake down in tears and apologize, but Massie and Claire only exchanged an eyeroll and laughed. "Yeah, well I was once asked to do an interview for Teen Talk, but I just flat out refused. I only do high fashion magazines. Not teen magazines for fat, ugly, acne infested, poor, and dumb girls who have no lives. Oh, yeah and thats right I'm Massie Block the one and only. You know the supermodel?" Massie grinned satisfied as Skye searched for a comeback. "Yeah thats nice Massie, but if you are a model then why haven't I heard of you?" Claire laughed. "Gawd Skye you must be blind! Look at that billboard right outside!"

Sure enough, on the billboard, Massie was in an add for Paris Fashion Week. Massie was strutting down the runway wearing a sexy and sophisticated Chanel black cocktail dress. Massie looked hot, and the billboard said in French, " Supermodel Massie Block will be strutting her stuff at Fashion Week. Will you?" Skye stared at it in horror. "Whatever. So your rich and famous. But at least I'm married to Dune. Do you remember him? He is the one that you let your slutty friend date without my permission." Skye growled. Massie stepped so that she was face to face with Skye. " I don't need anyones permission to do anything." Massie said evenly.

Suddenly she grabbed Claire's thing arm. "C'mon. I'm so over Lavin. Its so last season to me." Massie gave Skye one last evil smirk before strutting out of Lavin with Claire to Chanel which was right next door. Claire noticed how Massie would constantly grab an outfit and ask to try it on, and if it didn't fit, or she didn't like it, she would snap at the employees of the store. Claire finally suggested that they go to this traditional Japanese restaurant called Osaka to get some sushi. Massie's favorite. They sat with their legs crossed on the floor Indian style. Massie ordered almost everything on the menu angrily.

" Massie are you ok? You seem kind of touchy." Claire asked Massie with concern as she touched Massie's hand. Massie yanked her hand away. "I'm fine Kuh-laire! Its just that I'm getting kind of irritated at the fact that Skye Hamilton the poorest alpha I know of, is saying that I should be living with my parents, and that she has never heard of me! I mean where has she been for the last like 2 years?! UGH!! SHE PISSES ME OFF!!" Massie was now yelling at the top of her lungs. Claire blushed for Massie and whispered, "Massie! We are in public! Do you know who could be waiting around the corner listening to everything that you are saying?! The paparazzi!" Massie sighed loudly. "I know, but I just... whatever. I guess we should focus on something else. So, how are you and Cam? Tell me everything!" Claire squealed with excitement.

"Well, we talked basically all night. It was nice. But then somehow we started talking about Nikki and Jodi. Then he said that him and Nikki were never really married or that close and that he knew sooner or later him and Nikki would break up. But I just feel so bad about leaving Jodi alone like that with Nikki, who probably will abuse her or something. I bet shes going to be on the news like when we get back for like child abuse or trying to throw Jodi off a bridge or something." Massie snorted as she took a sip of her Sake. "Claire just ignore her. She is mentally deranged. And she is pathetic." Claire started to giggle at how seriously Massie had said the entire statement. Massie rolled her eyes. "What? What?! Kuh-laire stop laughing!! Why are you laughing you butt wipe?!" Claire burst out laughing even more. Then Massie started laughing and forgot all about Skye and Nikki.

When their food came they pigged out on everything, and laughed at the same time. A waiter thought that they were choking so he rushed up and tried to give them the Heimleich manure but the girls waved him away. "Lets go dancing!" Massie suddenly yelled at Claire. Claire looked surprised. "But its only 4:30 in the afternoon. And I don't drink until 6:00. You know that." Massie rolled her eyes. "With out the alcohol of course. C'mon I'll call the others and invite them over. We should just stay in Paris anyway. You and Me have a shoot for Vogue magazine here tomorrow anyway." Claire shrugged. "But can we stay at our loft here please? I haven't been in it since you refurnished it!" Massie looked puzzled. "We have a loft here?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Me and you bought it last year for the both of us. And you refurnished it." Massie thought for a moment then said, "Oh yeah. I decided that I don't want it anymore. You can have it. And yes we can stay in it." Claire hugged Massie as they took a cab up to the loft.

The cab stopped at a tall, new looking building that had been built about 2 years ago. Massie and Claire got out of the car and strutted over to the doorman. "Massie block and Claire Lyons. Seventh floor, apartment 44B." Massie said without even looking up at the doorman. The doorman opened the door for the girls as they stepped into the glass elevator that zoomed up straight to the seventh floor in less than 15 seconds. The elevator opened up straight to the hallway. Claire opened the door and instantly was amazed.

The loft had an amazing view of downtown area. The walls in the living room slash dining room slash kitchen were painted light yellow. The furniture was made of beige Italian leather, and was facing the windows, or the flat screen TV in the corner. There were various expensive statues of Aphrodite and other Greek goddesses everywhere, and there was a water fountain in the middle of the room with plants surrounding it. Claire gasped. "You put a WATER FOUNTAIN in the room?! Massie?! How much did that cost?!" Massie dropped her purse and trench coat on the kitchen buffet casually. "I can't remember I think like 45,000 dollars or something. My mom bought it for me when she was in Italy last summer. Its no big deal. " Claire's mouth hung open with disbelief. Even she wouldn't think Massie would be this extreme. "And you are just giving it to me?!" Massie nodded as if it was no big deal. "I don't want it anymore. You can have my room if want. When we leave that is."

Claire shrugged and went to check out her light blue room. It was just as spectacular as the other rooms. Her bed was a king sized canopy with silky light blue and cream bedding. The Italian marble floor, the antique white dresser and vanity with gold trim, the flat screen TV and computer. It was all to much. Claire screamed in joy as Massie watched her and rolled her eyes. "C'mon Mass I'm starving. Lets get a gelato down the street." "Kuh-laire! Fashion Week is in three weeks! I don't want to pig out! Gawd are you completely retarded?!" Claire laughed. "Whatever. Just call the PC and the boys and tell them to fly over before I have an aneurism."

Massie rolled her eyes, and snatched the phone from Claire's hands and dialed everyone. As she waited for them to pick up, she wandered over to look out of the window. Suddenly Massie dropped her phone on the floor and looked straight out of the window at the apartment building right across from theirs. Massie gasped. To her surprise, there standing at the window across the street was...

**Yayyyy! Its a cliffy!! I know you guys are gonna hate me for this, but you will have to wait and see what happens! Any guesses who it is? Haha! Once again sorry for not updating in a while! And just so you know, When the PC and the boys arrive in Paris, they will be staying at hotels. Well not the PC but the guys. Ok, I know it was a short chapter, but deal with it! lol! sorry that was kind of mean. Ok so remember to R&R!! AND I WANT AL LOT OF REVIEWS THIS TIME PEOPLE!! AND I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 215 OR 220 REVIEWS!! I'm serious. Kay' ttyl!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	35. Chapter 35: Sparkly dress and a big mess

** Claire's Loft,**

** Thursday, 6:30 p.m.**

** Paris, France**

... was Chris Abeley and a short, curvy, tan, woman. Massie still petrified bent down and picked up the phone from the floor. "Hello? This is Alicia Rivera. Please leave a message after the beep. Thanks for calling amigos!" It was Alicia's answering machine. "A-Alicia, me and Claire are here in Paris. Come over here ASAP. I feel like I'm gonna die. You will never guess who I just saw staying in the apartment across the street from us. Don't call me back and ask who it is. Just tell everyone to jump on a plane. NOW!" Massie hung up, and screamed, "Claire! Claire! Claire! I feel sick! Help!" Massie didn't really feel sick she just wanted Claire's attention. Claire came rushing out of the bathroom and ran over to Massie.

Massie pointed to Chris Abeley and the curvy lady across the street. Claire gasped. "How did they... When did they... What?" Massie smirked. "Don't you see how perfect this is?! We can totally show Chris how famous and beautiful we are! Then he will wish that he was going out with us!" "But Massie we already have boyfriends! Why would we do that?!" Massie rolled her eyes. "For fun." Claire sighed.

Suddenly Dempesy Solomon and his retarded girlfriend, Brita came up to Chris and started talking to him. Massie's body filled with envy. She was supposed to be the one down there talking to Chris and making him jealous. Nawt Brita miss Playboy bunny/ park ranger! Massie shot invisible daggers at Brita as she grabbed Claire and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Claire its time we get ready to party. As twins." Claire looked puzzled. "We are both going to be wearing the same purple sequined Catherine Maladrino cocktail dress. We want to look hot for them. So why not wear the same thing to make us even more of sisters?" Claire shrugged her shoulders as Massie grabbed a beautiful purple cocktail dress. "Hey this looks like the dress that Taylor Momsen was wearing in the June issue of Teen Vogue?" Claire asked. Massie smirked. "Yeah but I bought them first." Claire rolled her eyes, as she and Massie curled their hair into loose waves, and applied smokey eyes to each other. They each slipped on the same purple 3-inch Derek Lam patent leather heels, and grabbed the same purple sequined Fendi clutch. " Wait! Claire if we are twins we have to smell the same. How about Escada's Moon Sparkle?" Claire smelled it and nodded in agreement. After they smelled good, looked good, and felt good, it was time to put on their silver Burberry trench coats. Massie glared at Claire when she tried to tie it. "Leave it open." They were finally ready.

They strutted down stairs in perfect time with each other. "Massie how are we going to get in to their apartment?" Claire suddenly asked. Massie rolled her eyes. "Obviously we are going to walk!" But the doorman stopped them. "I'm zorry, but ze people you are zeeing, aren't expecting any vizitors." The doorman said in broken up english. Massie rolled her eyes then tossed 5 hundred dollar bills at the doorman. **(I can't remember how many euros that is, so lets just pretend that its a lot of money! lol!) **The doorman instantly scooped up the money and let the girls inside. "That was easy." Massie said as she and Claire took the elevator up to Chris's floor.

His apartment must be across from Massie's window, so it was obviously room 32C. Massie rang the buzzer. "Wait! What are we gonna say?!" Claire whisper panicked. "We are gonna just pretend that we got the wrong room. Gawd Kuh-laire! Spaz much?!" Massie and Claire checked themselves for flaws. None. They were ready. The door swung open revealing Brita and the short curvy lady. "OMG! Its Massie Block and Claire Lyons! What are you guys doing here?!" Brita yelled. Suddenly a group of equally annoying and curvy women ran over to the door. "Brita you weren't lying when you said you thought you saw them across the street! I am your biggest fan!" Yelled a short, fat redhead. Massie and Claire both fake smiled. The tan curvy woman who was with Chris spoke now. "Can I help you girls?" Claire spoke up. "Oh no! Its ok! We got the wrong room. Sorry about that." Massie and Claire turned to leave, when suddenly Brita yelled, "Well since your here, why not come on inside and see Dempesy and Chris? And join our little party?" Massie smiled. "Thats so nice of you, but you don't have to." Brita rolled her eyes and yanked the girls inside.

The apartment was ugly. It was filled with like all of these posters for saving the walruses, and stuff. "Boys! Look who we have with us! Supermodels Claire Lyons and Massie Block! Isn't that amazing?!" Brita and her other friends yelled. Massie and Claire practically towered over everyone, who was either 5'1 or 5'4. Chris sauntered into the room. "What are you girls screaming about..." Chris looked straight at Massie. She looked hotter than she did 11 years ago! And Claire looked like a blond Massie double. Except of curse she was cute in her own way. "What are you girls doing here?" Dempesy said surprised. "Oh we live across the street. We were looking for a different apartment but we go sucked in." Claire said as innocent as she could.

Dempsey and Chris took the girls coats off and stared at their every move. "Ok so like tell us everything about being a supermodel!" Brita and her friends all sat in a circle around Massie and Claire who sitting on the couch. Massie and Claire exchanged an eyeroll. "Well there are a lot of photo shoots, and like you have to go to a lot of fashion shows. And you party a lot. And of course shop a lot." Massie and Claire decided to skip all the parts about how almost everyone has an eating disorder in the business, and how there are a lot of druggies, and they treat you like an emotionless doll at the photo shoots. They didn't want to ruin the girls fantasies. Brita and her friends listened to everything they said intently. Massie noticed how the curvy, tan woman was ignoring them and was only talking to Chris and Dempesy, who were now ignoring the girls. (?)

Suddenly Massie said, "Hey Brita whats you cell number? I'll call you and stuff and send you pics from backstage of my fashion shows." Claire looked at Massie like she had gone crazy. Massie winked at her, and whispered to her, "Don't worry. She could come in handy sometime." Brita was overjoyed. "Its 555-1238!! And you can call me anytime you want!" Massie smirked. "Oh I will." Massie took out her phone and texted Brita.

**Massiekur:** **hey brit! its mass. ok who is that tan girl hanging on chris??**

**BabyBrita: Oh thats his wife Julia. they r moving 2 italy in like 4 days. they r just crashing here with me and dempy.**

Massie hated the fact that Brita called Dempesy "Dempy", but she just kept a fake smile plastered on her face the whole time.

**Massiekur: Thanx brit, but who is dempy??**

**BabyBrita: Oh thats what i call dempesy. We r married u kno.**

**Massiekur: Yeah i kno. ok well me and claire gotta go. bye! call me later.**

Massie snapped her phone shut before Brita could make anymore annoying requests. "Well it was nice seeing all of you! But me and Claire have to meet our BOYFRIENDS in a little while at the airport, so bye!" Massie made sure that Chris and Dempsey heard her emphasize "boyfriends". They did and they were practically steaming. "You guys have boyfriends?!" Chris yelled. Massie smirked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we? We're total HARTs!" They looked puzzled at the word "HART" Claire rolled her eyes. "Hawt, Alpha, Rich, Toned." Chris turned red. "Yeah but still.." Massie grabbed her trench coat and slipped it on. "Why not? You're married." With that Massie and Claire strutted out of the apartment and down the hall to he elevator.

"That was fun! It looks like someone still isn't over you Massie. Wait! Scratch that, It looks like 2 someones aren't over you." Claire and Massie cackled as they crossed the street. "This will be fun! I mean now we have little toys to mess around with in case we get bored!" Massie and Claire cackled again. "Mass! You make us sound so mean!" Massie rolled her eyes as she and Claire took off their coats and shoes and collapsed on the couch. "We are."

**Ok so I want a lot of reviews!! or else i won't update!! haha! ok well you know the drill. R&R!! And i just have 2 say, summer is coming so fast i can hardly wait to be by the pool, and then in Ireland. (unfortunately its gonna be cold so i probably won't get an amazing tan. Waaahh! lol!) Oh and did i mention that i have a baby sister that lives over there?? yeah she is so cute! ok enough babbling. ttyl!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	36. Chapter 36: Dancing and Prancing

** Paris Airport,**

** Thursday, 8:00 p.m. Paris, France**

"Kuh-laire! Stop taking so long! I need it!" Massie complained loudly. Claire rolled her eyes and stepped out from in front of the mirror. Massie ran over in front of the mirror like a hungry lion. "Ehmagawd! My hair is totally boring! I want to do something cute with it. Ok how about we each do each others hair?" Claire snorted. "Yeah right! Like I'm gonna let you touch my hair! Do remember what happened the last time you tried to do my hair?! You left the curling iron in for too long because you were too busy texting Alicia, and you burned my hair to a crisp!" Massie giggled. "But it looked kinda cute like that! You have to admit." Claire rolled her eyes. "Fine! We will both do long braids. Like that famous Native American woman Pocahantus braids." Massie clapped. "Yay! Now let me rate you. I like the cute white Alexander Wang blouse, and j'adore the cute off DKNY denim shorts. Totally stylish. And I love your Marc Jacobs gladiators. So cute! 9.6!" Claire looked at Massie's purple skinny jeans she had just bought at Uniqlo that were identical to Claire's pink ones. Her Tocca white mini dress, and her Gucci 3-inch mule platforms. "9.8! Ok lets go Pocahantus!"

Claire and Massie giddily ran outside and caught a cab. They were so excited to see the boys and the PC that they could hardly contain themselves. When the cab pulled up in front of the airport, Massie and Claire both tumbled out of the cab. They practically sprinted to the terminal. They stood by the door as everyone got off the plane.

Suddenly Derrick, Cam, Josh, Alicia, and Dylan's head appeared. Massie and Claire screamed and both hugged them all as tight as they could. Derrick and Cam both laughed and shook their heads. "Did you miss us that much?" Derrick said. Massie rolled her eyes. "Nope. I missed you this much." She pressed her lips to his, and kissed him as hard as she could. "Easy woman! Your mighty aggressive today. I like it!" Derrick said as Massie let go of him and hugged the PC. Cam and Claire were both hugging bashfully. Derrick punched Cam's arm. "C'mon man! You can kiss her! Its all good! No one will see." Cam smacked Derrick and blushed. Claire blushed and giggled. "Cam don't listen to him." Cam laughed and looked at Claire affectionately. "You are so cute. You know that?" Claire blushed and pulled Cam into a kiss. "Finally! They are officially a couple! Yes!" Derrick and Massie cheered. "Hey guys lets go dancing! There is this really cool French club that me and Claire almost went to earlier. It will be totally fun to dance to French dance music!" Massie and Claire dragged everyone into the cab.

"Guys I'm way to tired! I think I'm gonna stay home and rest." Alicia said as she dozed off in the cab. Josh smiled. "I'll stay with her." Dylan glared at Josh. "I will too. I'm tired." Massie rolled her eyes. "Whatevs. I guess its just you me, and our boys Claire!" Claire giggled. "Its more fun that way!" Josh and Dylan rolled their eyes.

After Massie dropped Josh, Alicia and Dylan back at the house, they jumped in a cab and drove off downtown. " This will be fun!" Massie said as she and Claire dragged the boys on the dance floor to the song, "C'est la vie " by Martin Solveig. Cam and Derrick decided it was more fun to watch Claire and Massie dance than to do it themselves. Massie and Claire twirled each other around and laughed at each other.

While Massie and Claire danced, some French woman and her blond friends grabbed Cam and Derrick's hands and dragged them onto the dance floor. Cam and Derrick tried to break free, but the girls had him pinned. Massie and Claire looked over at them and stopped dancing. "What the hell are they doing?! Do they know those girls?!" Massie said angrily as she watched the girls try to grind Derrick and Cam. Derrick and Cam had given up, and now didn't even try to pull away. Claire and Massie watched from the lounge in anger until they stopped dancing.

When the song was over, Massie and Claire stomped up to Derrick and Cam who were being dragged around by the French girls. Massie was just about to slap Derrick, when one of the blond girls grabbed his lips and smothered them into hers. But this time Derrick just stood there. Cam turned around and saw Massie and Claire staring at him and Derrick. Claire had tears in her eyes. Massie looked hurt for a split second then looked like a crazed serial killer ready to strike. Cam pulled Derrick around, and Derrick saw Claire and Massie. Massie grabbed Claire's hand and the ran off into the crowd of people dancing. Cam and Derrick ran after them yelling, "Wait! Wait!" But when they got outside, all that they saw, was the slam of a cab door, and a Paris taxi speed off into the dark night.

**Kay sorry for the short chapter, but I was really busy. Yay! More drama!! Oh, and BTW I just posted a new story called "The Glitzy Glamazons" so check it out if you can. I doesn't involve Clique characters, but its like basically the same idea. Ok R&R! TTYL!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	37. Chapter 37: The End! Or is it?

** Claire's loft,**

** Friday, 7:15 a.m.**

** Paris, France**

Massie stomped out of her master suite and into the kitchen. Massie was so irritated that she didn't even sleep the whole night. Derrick had cheated on her. _Again. _Why was he so unfaithful?! It was because he didn't realize how valuable she was until she was gone. So that just what she intended on doing. After her and Claire had left the club last night, they turned off their cell phones, and deleted their number from their speed dials. They had arrived back at the loft, Massie had told the doorman not to let anyone up no matter what. They found Josh and Dylan watching The Notebook in French, and Alicia asleep on the couch. They had sent Josh home, and after he left woke up Alicia and explained everything to her and Dylan. Kristen had decided to stay at Massie's cottage with Griffin and practice her surfing. She was planning on coming to Paris in a couple days, but by then the PC would be gone to some other exotic fashion capital.

Suddenly Claire emerged from her room with bags under her eyes, and her hair all messed up. She was holding on to her blanket for warmth over her lacy La Perla lingerie. She looked like she would burst out crying any minute. "Kuh-laire don't worry. They will come crying back to us sooner or later. I'm positive. And we'll play hard to get, or we might just leave Paris after today and go somewhere else so that they can't find us and meet new HARTs." Claire had tears in her eyes. "But Massie Cam was grinding that girl!" Claire was sobbing like a little kid. Instead of yelling at her like she usually did, Massie hugged Claire. "I know! And how do you think I feel?! Derrick was KISSING that girl and grinding her! Those little sluts!" Alicia came out of the bathroom in a kimono. "Claire don't worry. Cam and Derrick are such LBRs that they will probably show up at the house like any minute begging for you. Trust me. Play hard to get. It makes you even more irresistible. I tried it on Josh and now look at him! He is crazy for me!" Claire only sobbed harder. "Alicia! Do I have to put you on a boyfast from the Brairwood boys?!" Massie hissed. Alicia rolled her eyes and retreated to the bathroom for a hot shower.

Dylan came out of the guest room wearing an oversized T shirt and eating baked Lays chips. "Hey can we go to Tokyo next? I heard that they have amazing red bean ice cream." Claire giggled and Massie rolled her eyes. "Fine. The guys will never find us there. Pack up your stuff. We are going to Tokyo!" Massie felt like Tyra Banks on ANTM announcing where they were going for the final runway show. Claire clapped. "Do you have an apartment there?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Not yet. But I will by the end of the visit."

Suddenly Alicia emerged from the bathroom with her phone up to her ear. "What do you mean help me win them back?! What are we prizes?! I s that really what you think?! Well too bad Josh because we will be leaving France soon. I'm not telling. Fine! Goodbye to you too!" Alicia threw her cell on the floor and stepped on it. It was crushed into smithereens. Claire went over to hug a sobbing Alicia. "J-Josh j-just broke u-up w-with me!!" Alicia wailed. Massie and Dylan gave Claire and Alicia hugs. "Ok we need to get ourselves together girls! What do we do when your depressed?" Dylan smiled. "Its time to strut around the city and show our selves off to the paparazzi ladies! Lets call Kris and get her over here quickly!" Massie air-clapped. "We so don't need those LBRs anyway." Massie muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

Massie ran in her room and decided on an Ella Moss chocolate shirt dress, Jimmy Choo brown wedges, and a Fendi hobo bag. Claire a turquoise Alexander Wang knee length dress, Derek Lam turquoise ankle boots, a black Burberry trench coat, and a turquoise sequined C&C clutch. Alicia slipped on her usual Citizens of Humanity faded boot-cut jeans, a red Ralph Lauren blouse, red Ralph Lauren sandals, and a red a D&G purse. Dylan just found her D&G black mini dress, and paired it with a forest green Burberry trench coat, and green Marc Jacobs pumps. Claire curled her hair, Massie straightened, Alicia braided, and Dylan ponytailed it. Claire had light smokey eyes, Massie violet Urban Decay eyeshadow and Big Fat Juicy Lashes mascara. Alicia was wearing black shimmery eyeliner from M.A.C. and pink M.A.C. eyeshadow. Dylan had on green sparkly eyeshadow and clear mascara on.

They strutted out of the penthouse looking like royalty. They wanted to drop a little bomb on the boys so they stopped at their hotel. "Hi can you tell me which room Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, and Josh Hotz are staying in?" Massie asked the woman at the desk sweetly. "Room 413, third floor." The woman replied in a monotone. "Thanks. Lets go girls. Make them want you." The girls strutted into the restaurant and sat at a table of four. "Hi, can you please bring this up to room 413 on the third floor? Thanks your a doll." Massie said to a waiter. She handed him a purple envelope with pink swirly writing on it. The waiter dashed upstairs and came down momentarily. "Ze man has excepted ze invitation. He will be down soon." The waiter huffed off into the kitchen. Massie smiled wickedly. "Perfect. Now find a HART in this restaurant quickly."

Alicia pointed to a group of four men who were all tall, lean, and were all hot in their own way. "I claim the one with the black hair and tan skin. He has amazing eyes, and must be rich because he is ordering the huge dish of caviar." Dylan said. Massie approved him. "Oh! I call the one with the caramel colored hair, and the olive skin. He has sexy lips, and is obviously toned. I mean look at him! Talk about Hawt!" Alicia said. Massie approved him. Claire sighed. "I guess I claim the blond one with the killer tan, and the light blue eyes. He is really sweet looking. And he must have some money because he is waring an Armani suit. Massie approved. "Ok, and I guess I get the one who looks like Chance Crawford. He is obviously hawt. Ok so lets go flirt our ways into their hearts!"

The PC strutted over to the table with the guys and Massie said, "Hey, um do you guys know where I can find a Le Sports Sac around here? I desperately need a new purse!" The one who looked like Chance Crawford said, "Cool! You girls are from America right? So are we! We're from California. What about you girls?" Alicia smiled at the boy she chose. "New York and LA. But we travel around a lot. So what brings you here?" The one that Claire chose smiled at her and said, "Oh, we are just here on vacation. We needed to get away from Harvard Law school." Claire raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh your in law school? Thats cool. Alicia's dad is a lawyer. " The boys looked puzzled. "Who?" Massie laughed. "I'm Massie, this is Claire, and thats Alicia, and next to her is Dylan." The guys smiled at the girls, and the Chance Crawford look-a-like said, "Well I'm James." The blond boy said, "I'm Jason." The tan one that Dylan liked said, "I'm Christopher." And the one Alicia liked said, "I'm Christian." The PC flashed their best smiles, and waved to each one. "Hey why don't you guys come sit with us? We could use some company on our last day in Paris." Alicia said while smiling mysteriously at Christian.

James took Massie by the arm. "I've seen you somewhere. Wait! You are Massie Block! I saw you in an advertisement for Fashion Week. And you are Claire Lyons! You two are the famous supermodels! Hey its nice to meet you. I'm James Nackely." Massie and Claire laughed and sat down next to Jason and James.

Suddenly Derrick, Cam, and Josh entered the restaurant. They looked around and saw Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan flirting with four guys. Massie saw Derrick turn red out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and laughed even more at the joke Jason was telling her and Claire. Claire laughed and tried not to cry when she saw Cam's hurt face when he saw her flirting with Jason. But she kept telling herself that he deserved this. And she was actually starting to develop a crush on Jason anyway. Derrick, Cam, and Josh walked up to the table. "Massie! What are you doing?! I thought that we are going out?!" Massie smirked. "Correction, we _were _going out. But as of last night I dumped you. Now if you will excuse me, I'm trying to listen to a joke that Jason is telling us." Massie turned her head back to Jason.

Cam looked at Claire with hurt filling in his eyes. "Claire? Why are you doing this? Why can't you just forgive me? We just forgave each other three days ago and already you want to break up." Claire had to pinch herself not cry. "I-I don't know what you are talking about Cam. How is this my fault? You are the one who was hanging out with that girl. And cheating on me with her. Please leave me alone Cam. I'm tired of you doing this constantly." Cam looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Nothing happened! She just came up and started dancing with us! We couldn't do anything about it! And after you left she came after us, but we told her to stay away!" Claire desperately wanted to forgive Cam, but she was afraid that Massie would get mad at her if she did. Massie rolled her eyes in frustration. "Can you guys please leave us alone?! We are trying to talk to Jason, James, Christopher, and Christian in peace! We don't need you guys fooling around! Go find some girls who care!"

With that Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and their boys all got up and left. Claire looked back one last time to see Cam looking at his feet sadly. Massie halted two taxis and drove to Massie and Claire's photo shoot. When they got there Massie said, "Ok, me and Claire have to go to a photo shoot now, so we have to let you guys go. It was really nice meeting you guys!" After the girls got their numbers, they walked inside. "That was easy. I honestly thought that it would take more than that to get them jealous. Anyway girls, delete those boys we just met phone numbers. We won't be need ing them anymore. Ok so here is the plan. We jump on a plane and fly to Tokyo after my photo shoot. While me and Claire are inside you two will call Kristen and tell her to meet us there. Also do any last minute shopping you have to do. Have fun!" With that said Massie and Claire strutted into the building, and Alicia and Dylan halted a taxi. They are gonna rock those boys.

**Yayyy! Its finally the end of school! (well almost. Not yet!) Well I think we all know what its time for. Sadly this is the last chapter of "The more I hate you the more I love you". Its just so long that I have decided to end it. BUT! I will be writing a sequel! Haha! I totally had some of you scared didn't I? Haha! Well anyway this is the end of "The more I hate you the more I love you", but its sequel will be coming soon. Its gonna be called, "Nobody but you". Its basically gonna start in Tokyo. Oh, and I also suggest that you R&R this chapter a lot b/c the last chapter is always the final cliffy until the next book so it has to be good. R&R girlies!! Ok i'm done talking. But just a little heads up. TTyl! (say goodbye to "the more I hate you the more I love you") :( :( **

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	38. Chapter 38: Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT!**

**My darlings I have big news! I have written a one-shot sequel to 'Nobody But You'! It is from both Massie and Derrick's POV, but it tells what happened to everyone after the story ended. It mainly focuses on Massie and Derrick. I just posted it last night, and I am really excited for you all to read it! Also, ' Life's Little Gifts' is the FINAL INSTALLMENT of 'Nobody But You' slash ' The More I Hate You The More I Love You'. It goes through important milestones in Massie and Derrick's lives. I was crying when I wrote it... :( And one last thing. I would like to thank all of you who have read, and supported me and my stories. I have decided to retire from Clique fanfiction for now. I will still read some stories and I am still open to talk about the Clique, but I don't see me writing another story in the near future. But I might surprise you all with little one-shots maybe... :) **

**I love you all!**

**Don't forget to review the new one-shot! **

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


End file.
